REWRITE: Ouran High Juliet club
by Shuridaru-chan
Summary: You've heard of the Ouran Host club and the Zuka club. But what if there was a club the served the male students go into the sixth music room and you will met the Ouran Juliet club. so what happens if the host club is mixed into the this?
1. Who are the ouran juliet club?

**Shura: Hi everyone I'm going to rewrite all of the origanal story Ouran high Juliet club you know why because i read over it and it sucked there was plot wholes and everything the charactors acted out of charactor and so on. Or I'd start something then jump to another thing so this is going to be a little bit the same in some ways but a lot different in others like a whole bunch of new chapters and everything so I hope you enjoy the non-rough daft Ja-ne**

* * *

Nicale Tusuecio founded the Ouran Juliet club for the reason that she felt that the host club was holding a double standards for genders. Moreover, that they acted as if the females had more problems than the males. So with the help of her long time friend and her younger shyer cousin. She was able to make it come true. The Ouran Juliet Club consist of seven types

The Princess type which is our founder and president Nicky Tusuecio

The Mysterious type whom of which is our co-founder and vice president Ashley Unison

The Sporty Type Rina Ryuu

The Lota bad-girl type Lisabell Gunderson

The girly type Lillian Gunderson

The shy type Keykie Tusuecio

The girl next door type Yuki Rhizome

These girls help many male students in many different ways due to their specialties of their different types. They treat each customer as an person of different taste and do not go with the saying 'one size fits all' because it doesn't

Ouran High Academy for the rich and famous, here in its halls lay the heirs too many large businesses. Here they learn about all the things to help there through out their lives. Two famous clubs reside in these halls The Ouran High Host club who of which is adored by the female student body. In addition, the lesser known to the females and the members of the host club but adored by the male student body, The Ouran High Juliet Club. There in the north tower in the third music room is the Host's clubroom. However, in the south tower in the old abandon music room number six lays the Ouran Juliet club.

As we make our way toward the sixth music room in the south tower and open up the old red oak doors. We shall find the most dysfunctional female club in Ouran next to the knitting club of course now they are scary


	2. Welcome to the club Haruhikun

"Give it back!'' Yelled Lizzy jumping up at her cousin trying to reach for the lighter that she had took from her

"Sorry Lizzy this is for your own good!" Said Lil who could not help to find herself highly amused by her short cousin's jumping

"Damn it Lil! Give it back!" Yelled Lizzy kicking her cousin in the shin causing her to drop the lighter and clutch her shin in pain and Lizzy caught her lighter only for it to be token from her once more by 'Daddy' or the mysterious type Ashley

"Lizzy I don't need to explain to Mr. Souho why our club room has been burnt down yet again." Said Ashley as Lizzy's eyes watered

"B-but! Ashley! That's my favorite one little Jimmy!" Cried Lizzy as Ashley stared down at her blankly

"You know that's not going to work with me. And besides I threw away little jimmy number five hundred and seventy two last week." Said Ashley coolly as Lizzy huffed childishly

"Hello~! Ladies~! Wonderful day is not it the sun is shining the birds are singing-! Why is the club room empty!" Shouted Nicky as she was shocked that it would be this empty

"Because Nicky-Nii we haven't opened up yet we where waiting for you and besides it's not time to" Explained Keykie as her PDA printed out a small sheet of paper

"That thing has a printer?" Said Rin in shock making her lose the ball that she was spinning on her index finger

"Of course it does it's top of the line Rin." Said Keykie reading the graph of the clubs income and expenses

Then a dinging noise was signaling that there was a male customer coming and getting ready to open the door and the girls got into there places as a doe eyed girlish boy opened the door

"Welcome, to the Ouran Juliet club!" Chorused the girls as the veil of rose petals swarmed around the boy

"How may we be of servos our prince?" Said Nicky who was sitting in a throne like chair

"Actually I was sent here by the Ouran Host club to see what your club was about sense we just heard about you guys." Said the boy as a small sweat drop appeared on the back of the Juliet's heads

"Oh so we are graced by a member of the host club how delightful!" Said Lil stretching her arms out and then pulling them back in and hugging herself

"Did you guys just open up or something?" Asked Haruhi as several of the members fell backwards and the other's who didn't their sweat dropped got larger

"W-we opened up a year after the host club did Fujioka-san." Said Keykie stuttering over a few of her words

"Oh, so how did you know my name?" Said the boy as Keykie pointed to the PDA in her hand

"T-this is a PDA it allows me to check the income of our club and to research on each of the students Haruhi-san." Said Keykie as Haruhi nodded that made sense

"So Haruhi-kun! Sense you're here to see what our club is all about would you mind if I explain to you?" Exclaimed Nicky as she got up from her seat

"I guess so it would be helpful." Said Haruhi slightly suspired at how much similar this place was to the host club

Nicky smiled brightly as her white teeth made a gleam off them almost blinding poor Haruhi

"We are the Ouran Juliet Club! We serve our princes and help them with there dreadful problems or we fill there hearts with sweet words of affection and love! For-! Exclaimed Nicky who was going on in her dramatic speech (with a few added twirls and spins of course)

"What Nicky means to say Haruhi-san is that we are much like your host club with the exception we do not have twins and we don't serve the female student body." Said Ashley suddenly appearing behind Haruhi making her jump

"Oh, so I guess you all have types too." Said Haruhi understanding what they meant

"H-Hai Haruhi-san" Said Keykie as the girls assembled into there positions

"I'm Tusuecio, Nicky president and founder of the Juliets I'm the princess type!" Said Nicky as she held up a yellow rose and winked at Haruhi

"Unison, Ashley vice president and co-founder of the Juliets. I'm the mysterious type." Said Ashley holding up a black rose as her glasses gleamed in the light reminding Haruhi of Kyouya then making her shudder

"I'm Rhizome, Yuki! I am the girl next-door type! I'm in charge of the decorations for the clubs themes!" Said Yuki holding up a light blue rose with white ends

"I'm Ryuu, Rin! I'm the sporty type!" Said Rin holding up a daffodil

"I'm Tusuecio, Keykie I'm the finances director. I'm the shy type." Said Keykie holding up a sunflower (Of the smaller breed)

"I'm Gunderson, Lil I'm in charge of the costumes! I'm the girly type!" Said Lil smiling brightly as she held up a happy looking bright hot pink rose

"I'm Gunderson, Lizzy! I'm the Lota bad-girl type." Said Lizzy holding up a red hot Rose

"We're the Ouran Juliet Club how may we serve you Haruhi-kun!" Chorused the girls as Haruhi seemed a little impressed about the ending


	3. There is nothing humble about this club

"Wow," Haruhi said impressed "The host club doesn't introduce themselves like that." She went on, suddenly feeling the need to clap

"Well Haruhi-kun we're a lot like your club yet we are different." Lil said smiling brightly "Even my fashion taste can rival the Hatchiin twin's." She said confidently smiling as she placed her hand gracefully on her chest as she spoke

Haruhi managed to get a good look at each girl, the girl she was talking to now had short auburn hair with dark green eyes. She was tanned slightly and was tall and slender. She wore dark red lip stick and Haruhi could tell she wore other make up also.

The girl that creeped Haruhi out was the tallest out of the group, Haruhi couldn't help but wonder to herself if the girl was the same height as Mori. This girl had oval shaped glasses and long inky black hair that went down past her back side barely passing her butt. Her hair was in a low pony tail and her eyes where a mysterious dark brown almost black. This girl's body was long and lanky; frankly Haruhi wouldn't want to get her angry.

The girl that was hanging onto the tall girl whining about something had flaming red hair, the most viberate color of red Haruhi had ever seen in her life. Even Haruhi a girl herself was temped to touch it just to see if it was as silky as it looked. Her hair was about to her but then rounded off due to being cut like that. Half her hair covered half her face, and the one eye that was left out in the open than shielded by her hair was the color of bright yellow. Haruhi couldn't help but be surprised, because her eyes weren't gold like Hikaru and Karou's but rather yellow.

Haruhi was about to look at the other girls closely but she couldn't because a certain idiot came marching in

"HARUHI!" Tamaki screamed running in "Daddy missed you!" He shouted hugging Haruhi

"Look's like Tono ruined his own plan," Karou said peering in, "Of course he did it's Tamaki!" Hikaru said walking in first and then was followed by Karou

"AND WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU DOUBLE GANGERS!" Tamaki shouted in rage while Ashley groaned it seemed that the universe just couldn't let it be with one Nicky in the room, so they put another in a teen aged boy's body. Just wonderful...

"It means you're an idiot." Both the twins chorused

"Amen to that," Rin said cheering punching her fist in the air

"Rin stop that you're making yourself look like an even bigger ass than you already are." Ashley said in monotone making Rin fumed

"LOOK HERE MS. BITCH ICE QUEEN!" Rin shouted preparing to start a rant

"I'm looking but all I see is a whiny little girl who's still in the closet and angry about it." Ashley stated making Rin even more furious

"I AM NOT GAY!" Rin screamed while Ashley just stared at her

"Yes I got that idea when you started screaming, you don't seem happy at all." Ashley said not even bothered by Rin's screams and shouts, this of course made Rin smack her forehead in exasperation

"If anyone's the lesbian in here it's you butch." Rin sneered, poking Ashley on the forehead only to have her hand swatted away by Ashley.

"Phht, as if I'd waste my time on women they're too whiny and clingy. All you have to do with men is feed them sleep with them and then they leave you alone." Ashley said scoffing at the mere notion

"It's true." Lizzy said walking by siding with Ashley because of the truth she spoke

"Um we're still here," Karou said blushing slightly at the over heard conversation between Ashley and Rin

"Yes we've noticed that but frankly I don't give a damn." Ashley said annoyed "Now don't cut into a conversation that Juliet members are having it's rude." She said glaring slightly

"So this is the Juliet Club Takashi." Honey said walking in with Mori following carry the pink bunny. Honey then forze in his spot when he saw Keykie "Tama-chan are we friends with the Juleit club now?" Honey asked not moving his eyes away from Keykie

"I guess so.." Tamaki said surprised at the sudden question

"Good because Usa-chan like her see looks nice!" Honey said pointing to Keykie who blushed

"T-Thank you," Keykie said flattered by the compulment Honey beamed at her happily

Lizzy walked over to a table to pick up a tea tray to serve everyone but end up dropping it when she saw... him.

"YOU!" She shouted after everyone turned to Lizzy after hearing shattered porsilen

Lizzy glared at the boy angryly this boy was Kyouya Ootori, one of Lizzy's classmates she was frequently paired up with in History class.

"Hello Miss Gunderson," Kyouya said groaning as a vane on his forhead started to pluseate

"You're the asshole from my history class!" She shouted pointing a acusing finger at Kyouya

"It's not proper for a young lady your age to curse in such a manner Lizzy." Kyouya said scolding her only making Lizzy angry

"I'll fucking cuss all the fuck I want damnit!" Lizzy shouted making Tamaki freeze never in his life had he heard so much cursing in one sentence

"Lizzy owes three dollars to the swear jar~!" Lil sang shaking the jar full of change, this only to earned her a glare from Lizzy

"Oi Yuki wake up!" Nicky said irrated that one of her members was a sleep on the job

After everyone settled down and they went through introductions Nicky finally decided to stand up and formally welcome the host club to their club

"Well I'm delighted that you all came to our club, I hope our humble club is friendly enough that you might wish to vist in the future." Nicky said with the grace of a queen

"There is nothing humble about this club, if there was my hair would be white." Ashley muttered reading a book everyone heard her comment but didn't bother to say anything about it


	4. Bigger boobs bigger heart

After the Hosts and the Juliet had talked, the hosts invited the Juliets over to their clubroom the next day

However, as the Juliets waited for their limos outside of the School they talked about the hosts and their thoughts about them

"Hunny-sempai is kinda cute." Said Lil thoughtfully as she pressed her index finger up to her chin

"Personally I think he's just a little pervert using his 'cuteness' to look up girl's skirts." Said Ashley as Lil glared at Ashley for making Hunny sound like a pervert

"Ashley not all boys are perverts you know." Said Keykie in her usual quite voice as Ashley laughed

"As if he only said that you looked nice because of you breast size!" Ashley bellowed as Lizzy started choking on the juice she was drinking from laughing

"A-Ashley you s-s-shouldn't be t-talking like t-that!" Cried Keykie as Lizzy smirked and went up behind Keykie and grabbed her neck by wrapping her arms around her

"Please Keykie no need to be modest these things are HUGE! No wonder you get more customers than I do!" Exclaimed Lizzy as Keykie blushed deeply

"Bigger Boobs bigger heart." Said Rin simply as she drank her strawberry flavored water

"Aw you hear that Keys! You got a huge heart!" Cooed Lizzy as Keykie blushed even more

"Meh my cousin Torhu has larger." Said Yuki thinking about her cousin but then again Torhu has been through many people so maybe Rin was wrong

"Y-yuki not you t-too!" Cried Keykie as she turned to Lil for a last resort

"What about Kyouya-san what do you guys think of him?" Asked Lil trying to change the subject for poor Keykie's sanity and modesty and not to mention her innocent mind

"He's the male version of Ashley." Said Nicky throwing a ball in the air and catching it

"He is not he a jackass I'm nothing like that bastard." Snapped Ashley angrily as Nicky smirked

"Right and I'm not the female version of Tamaki." Said Nicky turning to Ashley as she scowled

"You are right because you're a whole lot more stupid than Tamaki-san." Said Ashley who was now smirking as Nicky growled in fake anger and attacked Ashley next thing happened that Ashley had her foot on nicky's back and was pulling nicky's arms backwards but not to where it would hurt her only make her uncomfortable

"Take it back!"

"Never!"

"Nicky I said Take it back!"

"Ow Geeze! Stop it! I'm sure that doesn't bend that way!"

"I'll stop when you take it back!"

"Fine! I take it back!"

"Good I'll take back my comment too you're way smarter than Tamaki." Said Ashley sitting down and letting go of Nicky

"What about Mori?" Asked Yuki as everyone looked at each other

"He's alright just in the group because he's eye candy." Commented Lizzy waving off her part of the question with her hand

The girls went through the members like any group of people they met as they sat around the large bento box that Keykie always made for after school, then their limos pulled up and they went home

Nicky walked into her family's large estate and sat her things down

"I'm home everyone!" She yelled in hopes that anyone would answer back nothing answered back only an echo Nicky sighed she hated being alone here she needed to call Ashley to come over to give her some company. She walked into the large room next to the main room, sat down on the couch, turned to the phone, picked it up, and started dialing Ashley's cell phone number. She knew Ashley was walking the rest the way home from stopping at her favorite weapons store, which was near Nicky's house

Beep…, beep…, beep

"Hello?" Came Ashley's voice on the other end as she stood in the weapons store

"Ashley you want to come over to my house no ones home and you know how I hate being alone." Said Nicky into the phone laying on her couch

"Hold on Nicky I'll just call my driver to take my newest sword home and then I'll be over there as soon as I can be alright so don't freak out I know how paranoid you can get." Said Ashley on the other end

"Thanks Ashley you're a great friend," Said Nicky smiling to her self

"Friend? Hell I thought I was a best friend." She said

"Yeah sorry see you then." Said Nicky hanging up the phone and looking around worriedly she never liked staying inside a large home all by herself especially sense her uncle died in here. It was creepy for nicky always she'd half expect for her mother and father help her uncle down the main stares and then come in the same room she was and he'd make Keykie and herself sit down and he'd tell them stories

Nicky laid down on the couch letting herself sink into the soft cushions. Oh she hated being alone she thought to herself as her eyes darted around the rooms around her paranoid

Yes Nicale Tusuecio was a paranoid person but only when someone else wasn't around. She hated it really but nothing she could do

Then the door opened and a tall figure stood in the thresh hold Nicky knew who it was because the sent of spearmint filled her noise it was Ashley because she always chewed that flavor of gum

"Oi! Nicky I'm here so put down the baseball bat!''


	5. Kyouya the terrible?

"Ha-ha!" Shouted Nicky in normal clothes tackling Ashley to the ground

"Nicky you're a moron!" Said Ashley sitting up after they slid on the tile floor

"I'm not a moron just second thought challenged." Said Nicky smartly as Ashley rolled her eyes

"Right and I'm from the seventies," Said Ashley giving her a peace sign

"You're a time traveler Ashley I thought we were best friends why didn't you tell me this sooner!" Whined Nicky as Ashley whacked the ginger on the back of the head

"Baka now let's watch some TV," Said Ashley getting up

After Nicky's mother came home Ashley went home and they got ready for school the next day

Rin was jogging to school as she always did so she could stop by that dark gothic book shop that she liked to go to before school it was a bit of a guilty pleasure and if people found out about this they'd never let Rin live it down but she doubted her rival Ashley would care honestly it's like that girl has no emotions at all.

Rin could still remember the day she had first met Ashley

Their families where making a deal now that Rin thought about it she never really knew what Ashley's family did and how it could relate to her family they couldn't possibility own a logging company. Rin had always thought of Ashley being a part of a mafia or something but Ashley wasn't from Italy or had no roots from Italy so she doubt that. Or even a part of the Yakuza because Ashley's family was originally from America. So the question was to Rin as she mused mentally to herself skimming through the Gothic books filled with gore and depressing plot lines. What did the Unison family do?

Rin shook her mind away from her thoughts and headed out of the store they really needed to update their stock. And jogged the rest of the way to school

Lizzy on the other hand being sixteen ergo old enough to drive was riding her mini dirt bike down the streets it was legal and it's the only one that didn't make her like an idiot riding it. It was custom fitted and made for the short chestnut haired girl

It had a red rose on the side of it on fire and on the other side it said Ouran's little fire cracker. This bike was Lizzy's favorite her baby she'd kill who ever hurt it. Lizzy wasn't wearing her uniform but she had her uniform folded neatly in her backpack that was strapped tightly to her back as she flew over the hills on the road. Lisabell Gunderson somehow managed to have a lot of time on her hands so like Ashley she was a woman of hidden talents. Lizzy drove motocross for a couple of years so that explains why she hadn't crashed that bike. But no hobby will ever take the place of fireworks in Lizzy's heart. To Lizzy fireworks were like a sonnet of life they are there then you blink then they're gone Lizzy had learnt this from experience.

Lizzy shook away the depressing thoughts and sped off faster towards school

(Alright this moment's for all you LizzyxKyouya fan's)

Lizzy tried to stop she really did but not a small bike can stop so quickly and she hit the back of a limo with a loud thud taking out one of the lights

"Ugh this is worse than Rin's cooking," Groaned Lizzy feeling pain shot throughout her nervous system

"Mam are you okay," Said a man in a black suit get out of the car

"No you idiot I ran into the back of your limo that stopped in the middle of the road I'm not okay!" Shouted Lizzy with blood trickling down the side of her face from her forehead it was a small harmless cut

"I know that annoying voice anywhere," Came a cool voice as Lizzy looked up dazed

"I should've known it was you Kyouya the terrible," Said Lizzy slightly dazed as Kyouya's glasses glinted in the light as Lizzy's head hit the cold concrete

"Get her bike in the trunk and put her in the car," Ordered Kyouya as his driver did as he said

This was the last thing he needed death threats from a family that sells weapons personally it was quite ironic Lizzy's family works to make injuries and Kyouya's works to fix them so in a way they keep each other in business. Not to mention Lizzy's hard headedness about this he might as well put a target on himself to be shot.

Kyouya twitched a bit at remembering what she had called him before she had passed out from shock

Kyouya the terrible it made him sound like some horrible war lord that went around stealing woman from smaller villages and rape them making bastard children. Once the driver stuck Lizzy in the car Kyouya smoothly slipped into the seat next to her as her head fell on his lap

_'What a little pain in the ass,'_ he thought as he sighed this was going to be along day for Kyouya


	6. Max Tusuecio

Ashley sighed once more another starlet almost made her late because her room wasn't connected to her dog's room so Ashley just punched a hole in the wall and said there then left. Why her parents gave her a chain of hotels to manage at the age of twelve Ashley will never know, they where called the Black rose hotel. (Her mother wanted it to fit her Juliet club) Of course only Nicky knew what Ashley's family really did. They where entrepreneurs, each Unison would pick an interest and start a business, for Ashley's uncle Henry **(A/N: Ashley's originally from America ergo AMERICAN NAME! Well technically it's English but that's not the point)** it was owning a casino. No one really knows how the unison family became so rich and powerful but a Unison family member. It was quite simple really they'd gain trust of many powerful corrupt families marry into it steal everything and divorce and leave. The Unison's thought of themselves then as making Justice because most of those families in America claimed they ran a town the Unison's just knocked down their house of cards and then left them with the dogs.

Ashley was a very patient person but she had her limits and that bitch wouldn't shut the hell up and the dog just kept barking. She was starting to get a head ache all over again just thinking about them.

Just that point in time the Tusuecio Family limo stopped next to Ashley who was walking on the side walk

"Hey pretty lady need a ride?" Asked Max jokingly Max was Ashley's younger brother's best friend a year older than Gabe himself but a year younger than Ashley if it wasn't for Max's birthdate Max would be in the same grade as Ashley

"That would be nice Max," Said Ashley opening the door as Max smiled and scooted over

Max often made jokes of him 'flirting' with Ashley when he really had no real interest in her that way. To him Ashley was just another big sister that wasn't related to him, although he was much nicer to Ashley than Gabe was Max had to admit when we was ten he did have a crush on Ashley but that went away with time and Gabe's threats. Although Gabe didn't act like it he really cared for his older sister and took upon himself to make sure no jerk (or his best friend) ends up with his sister. Max only joked like this when Gabe wasn't around he would like to keep his eyes in his eye sockets for Gabe would stab them out with a pencil after beating the holy living tar out of him. Honestly Max was still a little bit crushing on Ashley still today but not as much then it was more admiration.

Once they made it to school Ashley got out of the limo and walked up to the front doors of the school as a tall boy not much taller then she from the host club walked beside her quietly.

They glanced at each other recognizing one another giving a curt nod before going down different hallways because of their grades.

To be quite honest Ashley was extremely smart for her age but grade point average had nothing to do with talent. So what you know how to spell DNA without making an acronym out of it But will that teach you how to sculpt a beautiful master piece no. It wouldn't besides getting you into Princeton or Harvard grade point average had no use in the real world. It wouldn't protect you in a car crash and so on.

But Ashley had nothing bad towards school in fact besides math she did pretty well but the dreaded math was the sole reason why she was in Class room D1. Her parents refused to pull strings for Ashley to get into a higher class that she couldn't handle it was just hurting Ashley not helping her. They had no shame of their eldest child being in class room D1, if it helped Ashley then that was good.

Besides it would help Ashley get on the good side of the Yakuza families that where in there and well do to her being from America naturally she towered over her Japanese petty female peers and her male peers also. But in America although she'd still be considered tall she would also be considered petty in America, her height alone was enough to make most of her peers afraid of her. **(Shura: not to mention her cold aura~)** Luckily for Ashley Lil was in the same class as herself so she wasn't completely alone,

"Ashley-chan" Sang a melodic voice of her auburn friend Lil

"Yes Lil," Said Ashley Max had been so kind enough to give her some head ache meds so she was feeling a bit better honestly sometimes she really wanted to kiss that boy for all the stuff he does for her just to thank him. Although he claimed not to have a crush on her anymore, Ashley just wished her little brother would stay out of what is imaginary her love life. She didn't bother in his and that boy was a little man whore he had a new girl friend for every day of the week. And those on and off girlfriends along with his army of fan girls

"I saw you get out of the car that Max was in what did you do did he kiss you details!" Said Lil lighting up like a Christmas tree as Ashley sweat dropped

"He didn't do anything nor did I you short haired pervert," Said Ashley with a vane on her forehead "Now stay out of my love life because I have none," Snapped Ashley heading into her class room as Lil sulked in a nearby corner

"I'm not a short haired pervert," Muttered Lil as Ashley heard her

"Yeah keep telling yourself that Lil," She said adding in her witty comment as Lil got up and headed into the class room before she was counted as tardy

* * *

**(A/N: No need to worry TakahixAshley fans Ashley will still end up with him I have to keep everything set up because of the sequel so things have to match up but this is in more detail smoothing it out around the rough edges)**


	7. Tasai who now?

**Shura: Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry for not posting up chapters it's just that I got so into Nothing but a big bully and Naruto: water's of the mist. While having an AWFUL case of writer's block but after reading past reviews of you wonderful loyal readers it made me want to right another chapter just for you! And like I wanted Tasai comes in earlier in the story.**

**Ashley: I should kill you for forgetting about us**

**Nicky: I was so lonely Shura why did you leave! **

**(Nicky cries rivers of tears while Lizzy shouts a large string of curse words at Shura)**

**Shura: Ehehe and here's my brother Ben guess staring as I run off the stage **

**(Pulls a light haired burnet in fount of her)**

**Ben: (blinks) Face palm!**

**(Shura sweat drops momentary before running off stage to get away from angry characters and reviewers)  
**

* * *

After school Yuki found herself walking to the Juliet club room. Keykie had the day off today because she was a part of the gardening club. Yuki walked past the large window in the hallway that looked over the school's large garden and she saw Ritsu** (AKA Kasanoda) **who was looking sadly over at the garden after the girls asked him to leave. Yuki sighed her heart went out to the boy she knew what it was like to be alienated for your temper.

Yuki then smiled to herself remembering that Ashley and Nicky saw through it and made her join the club.

Yuki turned on her heel and headed to the club room after a few moments.

Kyouya growled angrily to himself once Lizzy had woke up she hit him on the head. **REPETITIVELY**! Kyouya now sat in the host club room holding an ice pack to his eye. He had been holding it there all day. Hikaru and Karou both laughed when they heard what happened of course. Haruhi tried to make it like she wasn't giggling by covering her mouth. Mori of course said nothing. Honey asked if it hurt. And Tamaki said that he'd have a talk with Nicky about her 'daughter' Lizzy's behavior

Kyouya came to one conclusion that he gave Lizzy a befit of a doubt before but now he knew it was true

Lisabell Gunderson was _annoying_.

Rin raced down the halls trying to get to the Juliet club room before her rival Ashley did. Who was walking calmly behind not even trying Rin slipped on a little cat puppet from looking behind her seeing if Ashley was going to take her seriously and run too. Rin landed on her back knocking the wind out of herself as Ashley walked by smirking smugly.

"They tell us not to run in the halls for a reason Rin." She said calmly as she walked towards the door **(which wasn't too far away and went inside)**

"Damnit!" Shouted Rin as she jumped in and ran inside

While a boy stared at the blonde girl from afar in a darken corner then got his puppet quickly then left.

"No fair Unison I fell!" Shouted Rin while Ashley sat down at her station with Lizzy and Yuki already there at their stations

"All is fair in love and war." Said Ashley calmly while Rin growled

"There is no love here!" Shouted Rin while Ashley turned around and smirked

"I know there is only war." Said Ashley smirking as Rin fumed and stomped to her station muttering things to herself.

Nicky fumed as she slammed the doors open dramatically

"Ashley-otou-chan!" Shouted Nicky in a whiny voice (A/N: Otuo is the honorific for father)

"What now Nicky?" asked Ashley annoyed

"Mr. Souho won't let the Juliets dress in play boy bunny suits!" Whined Nicky while the other Juliets in the room including Ashley herself sweat dropped "It would bring our sales up and everything!" Whined Nicky

"Yes but it would make us closer to a normal host club." Said Ashley firmly while Nicky whined

"You sound like Mr. Souho now!" Said Nicky while pouting

"I know and you sound like a whiny little brat now drop the idea." Snapped Ashley annoyed but Nicky dropped it souly because Ashley didn't agree with it

"Hello everyone!" Sang Lil waltzing into the room in her usual diva like manner

The Juliets tossed a few greetings her way and then went back to waiting for Nicky to open up the club

Soon after everyone came in the club was in full swing Yuki had to pull twice as much customers because Keykie being at the gardening club.

"And then I punched him Right Square in the noise for picking on my little cousin!" Said Lizzy finishing up her story of the time her and Lil went to the park years ago she was standing on the table basically acting out the story while the boys clapped

"That guy got what he deserved!" Said one boy to Lizzy as the other's nodded in agreement

Soon after that the club was over and Keykie rushed into the room as the Juliets where busy cleaning up the club room

"Girl's I have great news! Tasai-chan is coming to visit!" Said Keykie rushing into the room while the girls stopped what they were doing and just stared at Keykie

"Who?" Asked Rin while Lizzy said the same thing at the same time Rin did but she tilted her head to the side

"Tasai's my pen pal from America! I started writing to her in second grade and I have stopped since and now that she's saved enough money she's coming to visit us for a whole mouth!" Said Keykie grinning "She's going to be working in a temporary furan exchange student program for that mouth so she doesn't miss out on school work" Said Keykie grinning

"That's nice… I guess." Said Ashley breaking the silence while Nicky's eyes lit up **(She _does _enjoy meeting new victims err I mean people)**

"Oh goodie I can't wait to meet what's her name!" Said Nicky gleefully as she went on to rant about how they'll become best friends and help each other through heart ache and pain

"Nicky…" Said Ashley sighing trying to shut her friend up

"And then we'll have our hair done!" Said Nicky not hearing Ashley

"Nicky.." Said Ashley who was starting to get annoyed

"And on her wedding I'll be her bride's maid and help her remember not to choke up and remember to say I do!" Said Nicky then Ashley lost her cool

"NICKY IT'S KEYKIE'S FRIEND DAMNIT!" Shouted Ashley annoyed making Nicky stop and sulk in the corner of the room

"Idiot." Said Lizzy sighing hitting her forehead with her hand in exasperation

"B-but I wanted to do that with Keykie's friend!" Whined Lil tearing up making the other girl's sweat drop

"Lil you're a moron." Said Yuki sighing and shaking her head

"Meanie!" Shouted Lil then she turned around and pouted


	8. Welcome to Japan!

**Shura: Aw no new reviews from you guys? Well that's okay I did wait along time to update. so here's a new chapter enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next day came upon our favorite Juliets and it was a Saturday they found themselves at the international air port waiting for Keykie's friend to arrive.

"How do we know it's her?" Asked Kunai who was with them along with Katana (Lil had to baby sit)

"Because of the picture she sent me!" Said Keykie in her usual meek voice holding up a picture of a girl with long dark curly hair and green bottle cap eyes

"You know has anyone else noticed that almost everyone we know in this group has green eyes!" Said Rin grabbing Keykie's picture and holding it

"Don't diss the green bitch." Said Lizzy folding her arms and glaring at Rin

"Shut up you midget!" Shouted Rin glaring at Lizzy

**{-Scene stops-**

**"Alright hold the phone!" Shouted Shura standing up in fount of the screen "Now I know what you're all thinking! You can't say midget its offensive to those who are little people!" Said Shura holding her index figure up in the air and speaking in a higher pitch of voice**

**"Actually that's not what we were thinking at all." Said one girl in a gothic outfit**

**"Yeah why'd you stop the show Shura?" Shouted Tasia's endless dreams standing up from in the back (Lol guest appearance from Shura's number one fan)**

**"Well I don't want to get any flames from small people saying this is offensive and then the fan fiction staff get on my case about this and ruin my plot to use this fan fiction to take over the wor... I've said too much." Said Shura quickly sitting back down and starting the show up again}**

"Why don't you make me woman jock?" Shouted Lizzy only to earn hits from Yuki and Ashley to shut the two hot blooded idiots up because people where staring at the large group of girls

Anastasia stepped off the plane looking around

"S…so this is Jap… Japan," Said Tasia looking around as walked away from the plane and to the baggage claim "Good thing I learnt Japanese before coming over here." Said Tasia trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach

Tasia made her way around to where the Juliets where standing holding up a sign that said

'WELCOME TO JAPAN TASIA' in English bold letters

"Keykie?" Asked Tasia running up to them

"Anastasia?" Asked Keykie saying her American name with a slight accent the girls squealed and hugged one another in a sisterly way

"Welcome to Japan Tasia." Said Ashley in fluent English "How was your flight?" She asked politely

"Fine thank you but you didn't have to get me first class tickets." Said Tasia trying to be friendly

'Make a good impression Tasia these are Keykie's friends.' She thought to herself

"It was no trouble at all my uncle owns the airport," Said Ashley politely while the girls stared at them trying to figure out what they were saying (Hayate's Dad owns said airport)

They teen girls all got into the limo and headed away from the airport after helping Tasia with her things

Tasia sat next to Keykie and Yuki because they seemed the nicest out of the group

Nicky was ranting about something

Ashley was calmly sipping on water

Rin was reading a sports magazine

Lil was reading a fashion magazine

Kunai and Katana was annoying Lil

Yuki was listening to her iPod

Lizzy was just staring out the window

"So how do you like Japan so far Tasia-chan?" Asked Keykie looking over at her friend

"Well I haven't got to see much of it yet. But it does seem very nice." Said Tasia smiling at Keykie

"Oi snow white pass me a pop." Said Lizzy turning to Tasia

She and Keykie where next to the refrigerator and Tasia reached inside and handed Lizzy a pop

"Thanks snow white." Said Lizzy rudely then she opened the pop and started drinking it while Tasia lowered her head sighing

'Lizzy must not like me very much.' Thought Tasia sadly

"Tasia-chan don't be sad Lizzy's just like that." Whispered Keykie in Tasia's ear noticing the change in her friend's mood

"Ne Daddy aren't you listening to me!" Said Nicky stopping in mid rant looking at Ashley

"D-Daddy?" Said Tasia with her eyes widening

"Nicky stop calling me that you're going to make Tasia think we're gay lovers or something." Said Ashley sighing while Nicky grinned cheekily

"That's because we are!" She said throwing her arms around Ashley's neck while Ashley calmly held her bottle of water away so it wouldn't get spilt

"No we're not Nicky I'm straight and you're straight don't mess with Tasia-san's head." Said Ashley sighing while Lizzy laughed

"You're such a kill joy Otuo!" Said Lizzy grinning while Ashley glared

"Don't mind them Tasia-chan it's just Nicky likes to call Ashley daddy because she and Ashley founded the club so Nicky calls herself the mother of the club and the queen while Ashley get's called the father of the club." Said Keykie explaining the group's little joke

"O-oh I see," Said Tasia with her blush dying down "that does make sense." She added looking over at the group

"And this is the Juliet's club room Tasia!" Said Nicky walking around as the lights turned on

"This school is really b-big." Said Tasia collapsing on the couch panting

"What tired already?" Said Rin looking over at Tasia who popped up

"No not at all!" She said standing up

"Really..?" Asked Lizzy smirking as she poked Tasia and she collapsed the moment she was poked

"Okay I'm exhausted." Said Tasia on the couch once most

"Key-chan!" Shouted a little blonde running into the room tackling Keykie into a hug

"H-honey-sempai!" Said Keykie blushing as Honey looked up into her eyes with tears at the brim of his

"I can't find Usa-chan anywhere Key-chan!" he said while the rest of the host club ran in

"He probably hid it so he could see Keykie again." Said Hikaru while Karou nodded

"It does seem likely." Said the other twin leaning on his brother looking around the room then they noticed something was different

"Wait." Both of the twins said as they looked around the room at the Juliet club members "1…2…3….4….5….6…7?" Said the twins as they pointed their fingers to each member then stopped on Tasia who was staring at them blushing

"Oh great Kyouya the perverted terrible is here." Said Lizzy annoyed

"I am not perverted you little runt!" Said Kyouya losing his cool

**SHE** was the one who ran into his limo **SHE** was the one who feel asleep. **SHE** was the one who hit him when **she** woke up. How the hell did that make **him** a pervert?

Kyouya didn't know but all he knew as Lizzy was the only person who knew how to get under his skin so well.

"Who the hell are you calling a runt you're the one with the small d-!" Said Lizzy but she was cut off by Kyouya covering her mouth with his hand

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." He said darkly

"Mucf Fou!" Said Lizzy glaring at him **(I think you all know what that roughly translates into) **

"Wait Lizzy how would you know he's… _size_?" Asked Yuki suggestively while Lizzy turned red and managed to get out of Kyouya's grasp

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SUGGEST WHAT I THINK YOU ARE!" She shouted while Yuki laughed at Lizzy's red face

"You look funny when you blush!" Bellowed Yuki grabbing her gut laughing

"S-SHUT UP!" Stuttered Lizzy only to make Yuki laugh even more

"Do they do this a lot?" Asked Tasia looking over at Ashley who was standing in a corner of the room out of everyone's way while Mori tried to pry Honey off of Keykie

"Yes we're the two most dysfunctional clubs in the school… Next to the knitting club of course" Said Ashley calmly while Tasia raised an eye brow at that last comment

"The knitting club," She asked while Ashley nodded

"There's where all the nuts go to." She said shuddering a bit while Tasia decided she **didn't** want to know

Soon the day was over and it was time for the teens to leave school grounds

Tasia was staying with Keykie so she was riding home with her and Nicky.

Tasia laid there on the bed in the guest bed room looking up at the ceiling and looked over at the bright moon and sighed she sure hoped that the Juliets would like her.

* * *

**Shura: See that wasn't so bad was it! *grins***

**Ben: it was awful I can't believe you made me read this wanabe Shojo crap.**

**Shura: You don't know what Shojo is ben!**

**Ben: Shojo is manga directed towards girls with a girl main character.**

**Shura: Damn you wikapedia you gave my brother information!**

**Ben: :3 Hehe lolz my sister is cursing a powerful information website**

**Shura: So there you have it and YOUR WELCOME TASIA!**

**Ben: Who the hell is Tasia?**

**Shura: My number one fan and also temporary character in the story**

**Ben: I fucking hate fan servos **

**Shura: And it hates you to dear brother it hates you to.**

**Ben: *Sighs* Review to my sisters story or we'll send Gaara after you **

**Shura: Ahem according to Naruto abridged it's Gaara of the funk!  
**

**Gaara: Damn stright  
**


	9. Sensei Yokato

The next day came for our favorite ice queen of Ouran.

"Ashley-sama there's a man here he wishes to speak with you." Said one of her maids who was standing at the door of Ashley's room

Ashley sighed and got up to make herself descent. Wondering why anyone would request to see her.

Ashley when out of her room which was on the second floor and headed down the stairs in a black t-shirt and blue jeans

She looked upon an old man who had black hair that was graying and once she reached the bottom of the stairs in the unison house old

"I am Itsuki Yokato I wish to be your Judo sensei." Said Itsuki looking at Ashley calmly

"I've sent ads out for a Kendo sensei not a Judo sensei." She stated while the man stared at her harshly

"I was a friend of Kanji your original Kendo teacher and I promised him that I would teach you and knowing your school's planning on having a week long break next week. Thanks to your parents telling me who agreed to me teaching you. You'll be training nonstop on your break next week." Itsuki said no stated as if it was a mere fact of life and there was nothing that Ashley would be able to do to stop this.

"So I have no choice in other words." Said Ashley calmly

"That's correct." Was her only reply "Good day to you Ms. Unison." Said Itsuki turning around leaving the estate

"It seems I have something to do this break." Said Ashley calmly while her maid nodded

They stood there for a few moments letting the words that had been floating about in the air sink in. Then Ashley turned around on her heel and left the room.

After about two hours on that lazy Sunday of Ashley finally having peace and quiet. Her best friend decided to play the quiet burnet a visit. So in other words she planned on kidnapping Ashley for the rest of the day. Before Ashley could do or say anything she was pulled out of the mansion she lived in and into a limo with her other friends from their group. Along with Tasia who was quietly talking to Keykie.

"Driver to the mall!" Announced Nicky loudly while Ashley sighed along with Lizzy

"Did she kidnap you before you could say anything too?" Asked Lizzy turning to her taller friend

Ashley nodded

Both of them sighed roughly. Oh how they regretted of ever having the foolish thought they were going to have a lazy Sunday.

The driver stepped on the gas pedal and sped off leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Ashley sighed as she now found herself being dragged around the mall like a rag doll. Apparently Nicky had invited the hosts to come along also. Ashley sighed why she couldn't have gotten into the group Keykie was in at least she wouldn't feel like a human rag doll!

"No Tasia you're not coming out of that dressing room until you put the dress on we picked out for you!" Said Hikaru with an smirk clear in his voice

Hikaru and Karou made poor Tasia their new toy. Ashley felt sorry for the girl but was glad it wasn't her.

Tasia whimpered from inside the dressing room

Right now the large group of teens where in a dress shop. Ashley stared longingly over at the weapons shop across the way behind the fountain. She looked around and realized Nicky was in the dressing room and snuck off and headed to the weapons shop.

She grinned to herself once she went inside happy the shop was quiet. Then stared browsing around only to bump into a large wall of person when she wasn't looking

"Sorry." She said the same time the person had grunted the same response she only had to tilt her head slightly to realize it was that Mori guy who was also in the shop with Honey-sempai.

"Hi Ashley-chan!" greeted Honey from the Top of Mori's shoulders

"Hello Mitsukuni-sempai." Greeted Ashley politely while Honey looked at Mori oddly

"Hey Taka-chan aren't you going to say hi to Ashley-chan?" he asked while Mori looked down at the girl

"Hello." He grunted in a low deep voice

"hello." Greeted Ashley back

"So Ashley-chan you like weapons?" Honey asked hopping off of Takashi's shoulder's gracefully while the taller boy held the bunny for the smaller one

"Yes I'm a collector." Said Ashley calmly while Honey smiled

"Really?" he asked smiling cheerfully up at the girl "You don't seem like one." He commented

It was true that's why Ashley wasn't offended to what Honey had said. Ashley looked more like the type of girl to be snooty and hate boyish things. The type of person to go into ballet rather than collect weaponry

"I know I guess that's one of the reasons I enjoy collecting them because it surprises people when they find out." Replied Ashley calmly

Ashley would've loved for this nice calm civil conversation to go on longer but Nicky as always was well Nicky.

"ASHLEY!" She shouted opening the door and attaching herself to Ashley "Don't leave me like that!" She said dramatically while Ashley sighed

There goes the peace and quiet out the window again. Was it too much to ask for a nice quiet Sunday?

Apparently so

After they left the mall the teens headed to the park and after that they all went home.

The first week of school at Ouran for Tasia flew by in a blur of laughter. Tasia was starting to become closer to the other Juliets. After that it was break time and that gave time for the other Juliets to show Tasia around Japan.

Nicky throughout that week couldn't get a hold of Ashley and of course panicked.

Ashley on the other hand had been training with Yokato that whole week and was improving greatly for having little to no training in martial arts before. Yokato noticed over the weeks that Ashley was a real over achiever when it came to something she really wanted to do. He also noticed she had a deep love for her art and held it above most everything else. He used that against her. Pushing her farther then she has ever gone before. But she rouse to the challenge which Yokato was pleased with that greatly.

Now Ashley found herself walking back to school with her body aching and covered in burses from training like crazy. Ashley walked to the gates of the school but was stopped by the large group of teens she had come to know as her friends. Weather she liked it or not.

"Ashley where have you been! I've been trying to contact you all week! Who is he?" Said Nicky pointing an accusing finger at her and shouting at her as if they where lovers. People who past by walked a little faster because of this.

"My Judo sensei wouldn't let me call you all week he wanted to try and catch me up with my age group." Said Ashley in monotone looking at Nicky

"Since when do you practice Judo?" asked Nicky blinking while Lizzy nodded

"Yeah I thought you wanted to learn Kendo." Said Lizzy tilting her head to the side cutely

"If you wanted to learn Kendo Ashley-chan you should've asked Takashi to teach you!" Chirped Honey "he's the champion!" Said Honey grinning while Ashley blinked then shrugged off the odd under tone he had in his voice

"Well I didn't know that anyway the guy's an old friend of my old sensei and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Judo's not that half bad." Said Ashley calmly "So don't make a big deal out of it. It's just a new hobby for me." Said Ashley walking past the group and into the building

The morning classes flew by and it was free period for most of the students in Ouran

"Hey Keykie what's Judo?" Asked Tasia curious she had heard Kendo before but not Judo

"Um I don't know much about Tasia." Said Keykie as they walked down the halls of Ouran

"Oh sorry." Said Tasia "I was just curious." Said Tasia while Keykie smiled

"I said I didn't know much about it. I didn't say I didn't know anything about it silly!" Said Keykie smiling as Tasia could've stood in fount of the whole school and sworn she saw sunflowers appear around Keykie "I think Judo means the gentle way or something, I think it was formed in the late 19th century and it's basically gives the user the ability to throw the opponent or subdue when by grabbing them. It's still a little fuzzy in my memory." Said Keykie who tapped her lip with her index finger cutely

"Oh that's cool! I guess I don't want to get too close to Ashley when she's angry then now huh?" Said Tasia jokingly while the two girls laughed

"I guess not!" Joked Keykie while their laughter echoed in the halls "I guess this makes Ashley a judoka then?" Said Keykie while Tasia gave her a weird look "It's what you call most people who practice Judo." Said Keykie while Tasia nodded now understanding what Keykie meant

"Ow Damnit Nicky!" hissed Ashley in pain when Nicky glomped her

"Ohmygosh!" She said quickly jumping off "Sorry I forgot!" She said while Ashley's eye twitched

"Of course." She muttered darkly this would be the thirty seventh time she's done that today

Ashley didn't know what was worse

Nicky glomping her so much or

Judo training.

Ashley sighed roughly to herself and moved across the room

"Don't touch me for about a week." Said Ashley darkly and clearly upset with Nicky making Nicky sulk in the corner of the room.

"Daddy hates me." She muttered

If you're wondering how these two girls can be in the room without getting in trouble by their actions it was because they were in the Juliets club room.

"I don't hate you Nicky I just am annoyed by you right now." Said Ashley sighing roughly

"Oh," Said Nicky turning around and lighting up a bit


	10. HELP KYOUYA THE TERRABLE IS AFTER ME!

"Seriously Nicky you need to learn not to be so melodramatic." Said Ashley while Nicky sighed

"We're here!" Sang Lil walking in with Yuki and Rin announcing their arrival

"Oh joy ice bitch is in the house." Said Rin glaring at Ashley who stared at her

"As my little brother says." Said Ashley raising her hand up so Rin could see the back of her hand "Read between the lines." Said Ashley while Rin stared in confusion at Ashley's hand for a few moments then fumed in anger and stomped off to her couch fuming

"That was cold Ashley-chan." Said Yuki setting her guitar down on her couch and sitting down calmly

"Well they do call her the ice queen for a reason you know." Said Lil calmly gracefully walking over to her couch

"WAHH! HELP ME KYOUYA THE TERRIBLE IS AFTER ME!" Shouted Lizzy running into the club room and hiding behind Ashley

"Lizzy I'm going to kill you!" Shouted Kyouya who looked as if he snapped finally

"What did you do Lizzy?" Asked most of the other members who were in the room.

"I only called him Kyouya the terrible as I always do he was talking to some old man." Said Lizzy peering from behind Ashley

"WHO JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE MY FATHER!" Shouted Kyouya infuriated while Lizzy eeped and drove under the couch

"He is Kyouya the terrible." She said quietly Kyouya was starting to go towards Ashley (Lizzy was under the couch Ashley was on) and Nicky snuck up behind him and hit him with a vase

"NICKY!" Shouted the girls Ashley quickly got up and made sure Kyouya was okay

"He's fine we're lucky that vase was made out of cheap material and that it didn't give him a concussion." said Ashley who picked Kyouya up with ease and sat him on Lizzy's couch

"Whoa even if he was going to kill me Nicky that was cold." Said Lizzy who sat on Kyouya's chest and stared at his face "Is he dead?" She asked poking the boy's cheek

"I didn't know what to do I panicked!" Said Nicky while Ashley sighed

"It's fine after a long talk with Kyouya I'm sure he'll understand." Said Ashley _'and if he doesn't I'll promise him five minutes alone with Lizzy in a locked room'_ she added in her mind "and it's not like you did anything that bad Kyouya really looked like he was going to kill Lizzy. He wasn't hurt so that's all that matters." Said Ashley while Lizzy stared at Kyouya's face intensely waiting for him to wake up. Nicky calmed down after hearing that and sat down sighing.

Lizzy looked deep in thought as her large green eyes stared at Kyouya. Ashley had to look twice to make sure Lizzy didn't look almost worried. None of the girls bothered to tease Lizzy about looking worried over the cold hearted teen boy. Or pointed out the fact she was sitting on his chest.

Kyouya's eyes snapped open after a few moments he stared into Lizzy's eyes who stared back. While memories filled Kyouya's head. His blank expression turned into a scowl

"Lizzy," he growled intensely while Lizzy made no motions of running away she just stared back at him blankly. "I should have you and your club expelled and disbanded for what you've done." He growled sitting up slightly

"So? Why should you care if we do get expelled or what even happens to us why do you even care that I call you Kyouya the terrible. I call you that with good reasons Kyouya. Let's face it your track record of being nice isn't very long and honestly you sometimes look as if you enjoy chasing me down or threatening me." Said Lizzy who was an inch away from Kyouya's face

"I'm not stupid Kyouya." Said Lizzy while Kyouya just stared back finding himself speechless the expression on Lizzy's face was serious and it made her look older like she was seventeen and not seven. "I and realized now after this that you like fighting with me." Said Lizzy smirking cockily and leaning back "You wouldn't have me expelled for the world if it meant you'd miss the chance to bicker with me. You like my spunk don't you." Teased Lizzy while Kyouya gained his ability to speak back

"Of course not! I don't like you at all!" he snapped trying to sound annoyed and not nervous he didn't know why but Lizzy's words sounded very true and in the back of Kyouya's head he always knew they were. But he denied it. Lizzy's smirk faded

"Okay I'm just going to run away now." Said Lizzy leaving a cloud of dust behind her then Kyouya realized she had only said that to distract him!

"That little runt!" Shouted Kyouya getting up and chasing after Lizzy

The other forgotten members sweat dropped and looked at one another

"Let's promise never to speak of this again." Said Yuki speaking up while the other's nodded

"Agreed." They all said


	11. Chatting away

**Shura: Muhahaha I'm back! Yes you can stop cheering now I guess it makes sense because summer is almost here ergo free time to update! Now enjoy your dose of Juliets**

* * *

"So Lizzy how is your head doing? After that run in with that door running away from Kyouya and all." Said Lil she and her cousin where on a privet chat room that Lizzy had sit up for them it was called OHJC Chat or J chat for short

Lizzy sighed she had a large ice pack resting on her head

"Just a knot but my father and Ootori's dad are having a long talk about the bad blood between Kyouya and me." Said Lizzy sighing while Lil nodded

"To make it even worse you're grounded for leaving liters out with Nat and Nai came over." Lil added while Lizzy groaned **(A/N: Nat and Nai are Kunai and Katana Lil's twin little sisters)**

"Don't remind me." Said Lizzy annoyed

**Sliver Wolf has joined your chat**

"Greeting Ashley!" Said Lil as Ashley's face popped up in a window next to Lil's on Lizzy's computer scene

"Hello." Said Ashley looking worn out in a Gi uniform (Judo uniform)

"Yokato being a slave driver again?" Asked Lizzy grinning knowing Ashley was in much pain as she was and felt a little better about it

"Yea." said Ashley

**Ouran's Sunshine has joined your chat**

"Hello everyone!" Said Nicky spinning around in her computer chair "Hi Ashley!" Said Nicky waving seeing Ashley's face in one of the windows

"Hello Nicky." Said Ashley resting her head in a mess of her arms

"Aw you're tired! I should go give Yokato a piece of my mind!" Said Nicky sounding like a over protective mother

"Nicky you're a moron." The three other girls all said at the same time while Nicky pouted childishly

"You guys are so mean!" Nicky whined

**R1nny Sp0rts has joined your chat**

"Damnit Unison how come you're always here before I am?" Said Rin the moment her window popped up on the other Juliets screens

"Because I'm just that good." Said Ashley sarcastically glancing up then yawning a bit and grabbing her mouse and muting Rin as she went on a rant

Lizzy did the same. She didn't want to hear a rant of Rin's right now her head was hurting enough already

Lil and Nicky both did the same and once the other four girls where sure the fifth one was done ranting they unmuted her

"You guys muted me didn't you?" Said Rin after a few minutes of panting for air from the rant

"Yes sadly we can't do that in real life though." Said Ashley smirking while Rin glared

"You're lucky I already ranted before you said that." Said Rin while Ashley rolled her eyes

"I wonder when the host club members are gonna show up I gave them the password and everything to on here." said Nicky thoughtfully while the other girls stared at her

"Great now I'm going to have to make another chat room because you wanted to talk to boys!" Said Lizzy annoyed by Nicky's idiotic actions well to her and the rest of the small group it did seem idiotic

**Snow flake has joined your chat**

"Meow." Said a white chat sitting in fount of the key board

"Yuu off my key board I just fed you!" Said Yuki sighing roughly and moving the cat off her computer desk "Sorry Yuu get's a bit needy sometimes." Said Yuki while Ashley raised an eye brow

"You have a cat?" Ashley asked surprised raising her head up a bit

"No actually it's my Aunt's from Holland she came here to live with us." Said Yuki while Yuu jumped back onto Yuki's desk and started stepping on the key board typing random things in

_**Snow flake says: ZZGHEBAHEOHFNWFOOOD **_

Lizzy laughed

"Funny cat he said FOOOD Here" Said Lizzy grinning while Yuki laughed a bit too along with some other girls

"Meow." Said Yuu not knowing what was so funny then he just jumped off the desk and went off somewhere

"So how was Judo practice?" Asked Yuki changing the subject from the stubborn cat to Ashley's new found hobby

"Well it's been going well I found out that Yokato has a grandson." Said Ashley while the other girls perked up

"Is he cute? Did he flirt with you?" Asked Lil who was a sucker for romance

"He's got boyish charm I guess and he did try a pick up line on me." Said Ashley with a little twinkle in her eye no one caught but Lizzy and Rin

"Really? Maybe you can hook Lil-chan up!" said Lil grinning while Ashley smirked

"No she's gonna to hook her best friend up!" Protested Nicky

"Does he play an instrument?" Asked Yuki hoping she'd find a fellow artist to talk to other than Ashley

"Okay if you like eight year olds." Said Ashley making the other girls fall over out of their chairs causing her to chuckle "and no he doesn't play instruments." She said grinning to herself

"So what's his name?" Asked Lizzy calmly after laughing a bit at the other girls

"Daisuke, he's a little charmer he's got like six little girls who follow him around like a small cheer leading squad." said Ashley grinning "He calls me Ashley-Onee-san now since he doesn't have an older sister but five older brothers and no you can't date them three are married and others are over eighteen." Said Ashley knowing Lil and Nicky where going to say something

"Too bad your brother doesn't act like that." Said Lil sadly

"My brother's a girl stuck in a little boy's body that's always PMSing." Said Ashley coldly sending shivers down each of the girls' spines at how coldly she said it

**Shy sunflower has joined your chat**

"Hello." Greeted Keykie while the other girls said some form of greeting

"Hey where's Tasia?" Asked Yuki curious

"She's asleep." Said Keykie Tasia had been staying with Keykie because Keykie didn't trust the family that Tasia was staying with

"Ah." Said most of the girls

"She's kinda depressed she has only three more weeks in Japan." Said Keykie while the other girls nodded

"Doesn't she have some sort of crush on Hikaru or something?" Asked Lizzy while Keykie shrugged

**Sweeter than cake has joined your chat**

**The silent one has joined your chat**

"Hi everyone!" Greeted Honey popping up on the screen smiling sweetly making Keykie blush

"Hey Honey-sempai." Greeted the other girls

"Hn." Grunted Mori appearing on screen

"Hey Mori-sempai." Greeted the girls noticing he was there too

"Hi Key-chan!" Said Honey making Keykie blush and hide her face

"H-hi Honey-sempai." She said then she looked at Nicky's window then Personal messaged her

**Shy sun flower: "You gave them the password and everything to our chat room?"**

**Ouran's sunshine: "Yes I did! :D" **

Keykie frowned at the reply and glared at Nicky's window

"Hey Ashley-chan how's Judo practice?" Asked Honey "Taka-chan and I wanna know!" He said while Lizzy butted in

"It's going fine. Ashley's teacher's got a Grandson." She said grinning waiting for the reactions

Mori raised an eye brow quizzically

"Yeah he's got a boyish charm and he used a pick up line on Ashley." Said Lizzy going on

Takashi who was working on Home work and decided to join chat because he was bored broke the pencil he was using in half making it fly across the room knocking out the poor maid who opened Mori's bed room door and had a basket of clean clothes. Mori didn't notice when she fell down

"Yeah he's only eight though." Finished Lizzy smirking making Honey and Mori fall out of their chairs in exasperation making Ashley chuckle

"Works every time, you should've seen how my mom and dad reacted." She said smirking while Lizzy and the other girls laughed

"You thought he was our age?" asked Rin grinning "Boyish charm should've gave it away." She said smirking

"Sorry I take some things for face value a lot!" Said Honey smiling sheepishly while Mori got back into his chair muttering something

"It's alright Honey-sempai Ashley got us with that too." Said Lil making the small senior feel a bit better

"I sure did and it was funny." Said Ashley grinning fully with a clearly amused look on her face

"She showed emotion!" Gasped Rin falling backwards in her chair while Ashley chuckled at Rin groaning in pain from falling backwards and having the wind knocked out of her

"So is anyone else joining us for chat?" Asked Nicky who came back from getting something or doing something of some sort.

"I don't know." Said Honey after thinking for a few moments

**Th_King has joined your chat**

"Hello~!" Sang Tamaki spinning around in his chair in a manner like Nicky when she got onto the chat room.

"Hi Tamaki-sempai." Greeted Lil and Ashley

"Whad up idiot-san?" Said Lizzy smirking while Ashley chuckled

"Hey Ashley-chan are you still in your gi uniform?" Asked Honey noticing she wasn't wearing the normal outfit they usually on her outside of school

"Yeah I'm too tired to take it off right now." Said Ashley while Nicky clapped joyfully

"Oh goodie stand up so I can see what it looks like on you!" She said in a motherly like tone while Ashley's eye brow twitched in annoyance

Mori looked up from his homework he was quite curious what Ashley looked like in a Gi uniform

"Do I really ha-?" Asked Ashley annoyed while Honey pouted

"Please Ashley-chan?" he asked with his eyes watering and his bottom lip sticking out

"That's not going to work on me Mitsukuni-sempai." Said Ashley dully while Keykie's eyes watered

"W-we j-just w-wanted to s-see what you looked like!" She said sobbing a bit while Ashley stared at the screen for a few moments

"I hate you." She said to Keykie who smiled cheekily Ashley then moved back and stood up

"Wow Ashley! Looking smoking hot!" Said Lil grinning

Lizzy gave a thumbs up in approval

"You look nice Ashley-chan!" Said Honey complementing the girl

"Ashley you look great in that maybe the next theme should be forms of fighting and you can dress in your Judo uniform and I could dress like a fencer remember that summer we took up fencing!" Said Nicky ranting on and on everyone but Tamaki muted her at the same time.

"Hey Taka-chan what do you think of Ashley-chan in her Gi uniform?" Asked Honey while Takashi's eye brow momentarily twitched and he gave a light glare at his cousin's window on his computer screen

"She looks… nice." He said then looking back down at his homework

"Thanks … I guess." Said Ashley in a mocking tone with a playful smirk on her face

Honey pouted at his cousin's response. Lil grinned with a little twinkle in her eye. Lizzy was well busy looking up fireworks online

"Lisabell!" Came a shout from Lizzy's window on the other's computers screens

"Lisabell." Said her mother appearing at Lizzy's bed room door knocking on the wall

"What?" Asked Lizzy turning around in her red computer chair

"You have a visitor … a boy visitor." Said Mrs. Gunderson smiling like a Cheshire cat

"Oh great a fan boy, I'll be right back you guys." Said Lizzy while the others nodded

"Good luck with the nut Liz!" Said Lil cheering her cousin on

"Thanks," Said Lizzy before leaving the room


	12. Cinco Demayo specail

**Shura: Hey everyone it's time for Ouran High Juliet Clubs first special! For Cinco Demayo! So if you don't want a history lesson you don't have to read this and I'll post another chapter that has to do with the story line for the Juliets so you can skip of this one**

**

* * *

**

"Hello! Everyone!" Shouted Lizzy jumping up "Or should I say Loha!" She said grinning "I know it's a couple of days late but Cinco demayo is here!" Said Lizzy grinning "I myself being fluent in Spanish being from Spain and all love Cinco demayo!" Said Lizzy "Now I bet you're saying isn't that a Mexican Holiday?" Said Lizzy in a bit higher tone of voice "Well it is but a little known fact Lil is actually Mexican! Yup that's right so my family celebrates Cinco demayo!" Said Lizzy when Lil came into the room

"Aloha!" Said Lil smiling while a Hispanic woman came in following her

"It's Loha." Corrected Lizzy sighing

"Ello my little chicas!" She said in a slight ascent

"Hi Auntie Analila!" Said Lizzy smiling

"So Mama aren't you going to tell the readers about Cinco Demayo?" Asked Lil looking at her mother eagerly

"Si, Si Lillian." Said Analila glancing at her daughter then turning to the readers "Now Cinco Demayo means the fifth of May Cinco meaning five, de meaning of, and Mayo meaning May." She stated calmly "This celebrates the Mexican army's unlikely victory over the French army at the Battle of Puebla, on May 5, 1862. Unlike most would think Cinco Demayo is not really celebrated in Mexico, but in other countries such as in the U.S. it's looked upon as a day of Mexican heritage and Pride." Said Analila

"Wait I thought it was Independence Day for Mexico!" Said Lizzy confused while Analila smiled fondly then roughed up Lizzy's hair

"No it's not a Mexican Independence day, but it's a pretty important holiday." Said Analila while Lizzy nodded understanding now

"So Happy Cinco Demayo!" Said Lil grinning

"When ever you're celebrations should be." Said Analila

"And no drinking and driving!" Said Lizzy giving a thumbs up

"From me to you!" Said Shura appearing "Celebrate Mexico and its history! Happy Cinco Demayo everyone!" She said waving good bye


	13. Lizzy Kyouya troubles Hayate's first day

Lizzy headed out of the room then slide down the railing on the stairs to the main room. She soon regretted going out of her room when she saw

The one

The only

Kyouya the terrible

"AHHHHH!" Shouted Lizzy getting ready to shot off up the stairs but Kyouya seeing that this would happened grabbed her by the back her of collar on her shirt "LET ME GO!" She shouted still running in mid air

"I don't like visiting here as much as you don't like me being here Lizzy." Said Kyouya with his eye brow twitching "But my father forced me to come. He doesn't want any bad blood between the Gundersons and the Ootoris." Growled Kyouya lowly while gritting his teeth "So he forced me to come over here and..." Said Kyouya but trailing off at the end

Lizzy and stopped running in mid air and looked at Kyouya smirking. She folded her arms expectantly

"And?" she asked "What does he want you to do?" She asked trying to act as clueless as possible

"He wants me too ap… apol… ap..." Said Kyouya struggling over the word he was trying to get out but it wasn't that he couldn't say it. But it was who he was saying it too; he knew Lizzy wouldn't ever let him live it down.

"Come on spit it out already!" She said impatiently "I don't have all day Terrible!" She shouted

"I am **not** apologizing to you!" Shouted Kyouya angrily at Lizzy she wasn't helping at all

"Well good I don't **want** you to!" Shouted Lizzy back the two glared at one another then looked away childishly

"Good day Gunderson-san." Said Kyouya with venom in his voice

"Whatever just get out of my house Terrible." Said Lizzy annoyed and angry at Kyouya

Kyouya growled lowly in anger then stormed out of the house. Lizzy stomped up the stairs and up to her room shutting off her computer before jumping on her bed

"FUCKING OOTORI!" she shouted into her pillow

The next day came and Nicky was walking to school

"ASHLEY!" She shouted seeing a figure with long hair down wearing a uniform for Ouran Naturally Nicky would think it was her best friend so She ran up behind her or them and hugged them

"ASHLEY!" She shouted in the persons ear hugging them

"N-Nicky-chan please l-let go of me!" Shouted a more boyish voice Nicky looked at the person's face closely noticed there wasn't any glasses on them and their eyes where blue then her eyes widened

"HAYATE-KUN!" She shouted hugging the boy tighter

"Ni-Nicky please get off!" Shouted Hayate blushing fiercely

Ever since they were little Hayate has always had long hair and Hayate and Ashley being first half cousins they looked alike. Although Hayate was much shyer than Ashley was they got along greatly and where often mistook for one another.

But what baffled Nicky was that Hayate was supposed to go to an all boys school what was he doing wearing an Ouran Academy Uniform and heading to Ouran?

"Hayate why-?" Asked Nicky letting go of Hayate's neck and getting off of him motioning to his uniform Hayate cut her off

"My Mom wants Grandchildren so she transferred me to Ouran." Said Hayate smiling politely at Nicky

"Oh that does sound a lot like Yasu-sama." Said Nicky thoughtfully "Well does Ashley-chan know that you're here?" Asked Nicky Hayate nodded

"Yes but she's feeling a bit under the weather today so she couldn't go to school." Said Hayate a bit sadly "You wouldn't mind showing me around right?" He asked a bit nervously not wanting to be a burden on Nicky

"Of course!" She said smiling "Come on!" She said grabbing Hayate's wrist

It was before school and the other Juliets came to the meeting that Nicky had called

"So Unison-bitch queen isn't going to be here today?" Asked Rin excitedly while Hayate's eye brows furrowed at Rin calling his cousin a bitch.

"No Ashley has flu." He said with an annoyed tone to his voice "But I can see why she doesn't like you that much." He muttered only to be attacked by Lizzy in a hug

"You know I've always wondered what Ashley would look like as a guy." She said cupping his face in her hands while Hayate's face turned red

"Gunderson-san p-please get off I like to have m-my personal space." Said Hayate shyly while Keykie and the other girls giggled about how cute he looked and acted

"Well I think it's nice for your mom to send you to a Co Ed school for the first time." Said Tasia walking over

"More like terrifying." Muttered Hayate lowly under his breath

Truthfully he had a fear of other girls that he didn't know too well Nicky and he where on good terms because he knew Nicky pretty well. He wasn't scared of Ashley because they where cousins. So what most girls might think as solely just shyness is really a mixture of fear and shyness.

The bell rang and they headed to class Hayate being a mouth older than Ashley but he was still in the same grade as her ended up in her class which had Lil in it which made him feel a bit better knowing that Lil was one of Ashley's friends.

Throughout the day Hayate was flirted with shamelessly by other boys

"Lil-san do you find it strange that most of the boys here are so openly gay?" Asked Hayate while they walked down the hallway to their next class

Lil laughed amused

"Hayate you look like Ashley who is a girl." She said smiling Hayate didn't seem to get what she was saying

"Now Takashi you've got to confess to her sometime!" Said Honey stubbornly to the taller boy who was his cousin in a empty hallway

"No," Said Mori or rather Takashi

"Look if you don't say something some guy is going to steal her away! It's not like Ashley-chan would walk up to you and start talking to you!" Said Honey annoyed that his cousin wasn't budging

"Oh dear where did Lil go?" Asked Hayate looking around he had seen a painting on the wall that he thought was made by his favorite artist and stopped to look at it and next thing he knew Lil was gone

He saw some boys one shorter and one taller in a nearby hallway and walked over to them

"Excuse me genital men." He said walking over to the two boys

The boys glanced at one another one gave 'I told you so' look to the other one

"Now's your chance!" the shorter one whispered loudly to the taller one

"What's his chance?" Asked Hayate tilting his head to the side

"Taka-chan likes you!" Said Honey while Mori gawked at his cousin

"Huh? He just met me." Said Hayate clueless

"No he didn't! He's known you since the beginning of the school year!" Said the shorter one while Hayate blinked what was this guy talking about

"It's flattering really but I don't swing that way." Said Hayate trying to be as nice as he could while the two boys stared at him like he grew a second head

"What?" Asked the taller boy

"I'm a boy." Said Hayate figuring he thought he was a girl

"Ashley-chan you're a boy?" Asked Honey shocked

"Ashley-chan?" Asked Hayate confused

"Is that why the Juliets call you Otuo?" Asked Mori speaking up

"Otuo?" Asked Hayate "What are you two babbling about and what does my cousin Ashley have to do with this?" Asked Hayate

"COUSIN?" Asked Honey with his mind spinning now while the word cousin weighed down upon the two seniors

"My name is Hayate Unison." Said Hayate sighing "I am not nor will I ever be a girl or my cousin Ashley." Said Hayate getting what Lil meant and what had been going on now

"So where's Ashley-chan?" Asked Honey coming to his senses

"She has the flu." Hayate said calmly

"Sorry about confessing my cousins feelings about your cousin to you." Said Honey sheepishly while Mori glared at Honey irritated

"It's alright we're confused for one another all the time." Said Hayate smiling

"If you need help with anything Haya-chan just ask us okay!" Said Honey while Hayate nodded

"Oh right! I need to know where class 1-D's history class is!" Said Hayate remembering his problem

After that the day went on pretty well for Hayate and the other Juliets although Hayate now carried this secret about his cousin along with the secrets of his own


	14. Visiting the sick and mysterys behold

"Ashley I brought your soup." Said Hayate coming into Ashley's room carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it

"Thanks." Said Ashley sitting up while Hayate walked over to her

Ashley's room was a large room with a king sized bed in it, a night stand. Not much else was in it.

"You don't have to do this Hayate." Said Ashley once Hayate sat the tray down on her lap

"I want to besides it's been a while since we've got to just hang out together." Said Hayate smiling then after that was said Nicky kicked open the door

"Daddy!" She shouted running into the room

Hayate and Ashley looked at one another then Ashley sneezed a bit

"Nicky Ashley doesn't feel well and now is not the time-." Said Hayate getting up to shoo out Nicky

"DADDY!" Nicky shouted pushing Hayate away and then running over to Ashley and tackling her into a hug knocking Ashley off her bed and spilling her soup

"Ni-Nicky! GET OFF!" Shouted Ashley after sneezing it didn't help that almost every part of her body was sore and Nicky and just spilt hot soup on her. Ashley pushed Nicky off and got up "I'm going to change." She said heading into her personal bathroom

After Ashley shut the door the other Juliets came into the room

"So this is Unison's room." Said Rin walking around in the almost empty room "Huh it's as empty as her heart!" Said Rin while Hayate folded his arms and glared at her

"Rin-chan it's not nice to take and say that about Ashley in her own home and room." Said Tasia walking into the room

"Where's Ashley-chan I brought her my special soup." Said Keykie looking around for her friend

"She went to change after someone split her soup on her!" Said Hayate annoyed while Nicky pouted

"I was just worried about her!" Protested Nicky Hayate's eye brow twitched in a very Ashley like manner

Then Ashley came out in normal clothes instead of the PJ's she was in earlier. Her face was a bit paler than usual and she had bags under her eyes

"Achoo!" came from Ashley sneezing into a tissue she had "What do you guys want?" She asked annoyed

"Is it wrong for us to visit our Otuo?" Asked Lizzy getting ready to hug Ashley

"You hug me and you die." Said Ashley annoyed

"Okay okay I won't" Said Lizzy backing up

Out of nowhere Ashley's bed room door was kicked open again

"Okay what is up with people wanting to kick open my door." Said Ashley annoyed

"Don't worry princess we're here to make sure you heal properly!" Said Tamaki in his usual over dramatic way "Mori-sempai make sure Ashley is in her bed!" Said Tamaki Mori walked over and picked Ashley up wordlessly and put her in her bed

"Everyone I know is idiots." Muttered Ashley annoyed Hayate gave her a funny look "Except you of course Hayate." Said Ashley then the twins looked in between the two unisons

"We didn't know Ashley had a twin." They said surprised

"Actually I'm her cousin Hayate." Said Hayate politely while Karou and Hikaru looked in between Ashley and Hayate

"You two look a lot like," They said blandly

"Hayate could you go get the maids to clean up the soup Nicky split and get me new covers." Said Ashley sitting on her bed and then just like that Keykie and Yuki had the mess cleaned up and Mori had brought new covers "I'm not dying you guys." She said while Nicky looked surprised then hid the coffin magazine behind her back

"It's like you just can't wait to kill me off." Said Ashley dryly while Rin laughed

"You don't know how true that is for me." Said Rin smirking only to receive a glare for Hayate

Mori helped Ashley fix her bed and helped her get into it (Although she didn't need any help)

"That's really nice for you to help Taka-chan!" Said Honey grinning happy that Mori was interacting with Ashley

"Oh yeah thanks." Said Ashley Takashi glared at Honey for a moment

"No problem." He muttered lowly he just wanted to help her and not have his actions thought over twice

"I brought you some orange juice Ashley!" Called Tasia walking into the room with a cup of orange juice

"Thanks." Said Ashley grabbing it out of Tasia's hands when she came close enough

"Right Tasia's here!" Said the twins grinning

"You know..." Started Hikaru bringing his face close to Tasia "She's kind of cute..." He finished

"P-Please don't mind me!" Said Tasia blushing wildly

"Hey! Her eyes changed colors!" Said Karou

While the twins where doing that the rest of the group just seemed to ignore them

Hayate twitched annoyed he had planned to help out his cousin today and catch up with her. But these idiots come marching into the room spill soup on her. And don't give her any room to breathe.

"ALRIGHT!" Shouted Hayate while Nicky had just brought in some doctors to 'cure' Ashley "EVERYONE OUT!" he shouted angry as ever looking more and more like Ashley. Hayate pointed towards the door of Ashley's room

"But-." Said Tamaki who froze in his spot

"I said OUT!" Screamed Hayate next thing the group of teens knew they where all kicked out in a large group of Ashley's room "Ashley needs to rest in a peaceful room not in the nut house!" Hayate shouted before he slammed the door shut

Gabe walked past them but stopped and stared at the group blankly

"Morons." He said before walking off

"Hi Gabe-kun!" Said Nicky popping up from the pile of teens

"Go away Nicky." Said Gabe irritated but Nicky ignored that annoyance radiating off of the younger much more light haired Unison

"Who's this brat?" Asked Rin getting up along with the others

"This is Gabe he's Ashley's younger brother." Said Nicky grinning

"I didn't know Ashley had a sibling." Said Tasia while Nicky nodded

"Actually she has another one, her older sister but…" Said Nicky trailing off at the end

"What?" Asked the last person everyone would expect to speak who of which is Mori

"Nothing." Said Gabe after glaring at Nicky "I told you not to mention that to other people, just because you are best friends with Ashley doesn't give you the right to talk about my oldest sister like that." Said Gabe angry at Nicky

"Sorry." Said Nicky sighing solemnly

"But what? Why haven't we seen Ashley's older sister?" Asked Keykie who was confused a bit upset she didn't know about this... whatever it was

"That's Ashley's business." Said Nicky "I was out of line…" Said Nicky "Anyway let's head off before Hayate kills us!" Cheered Nicky after a moment

"Or I'll do it myself." Said Gabe glaring at the group although most weren't fazed by it they could tell he wasn't kidding

The hosts, Tasia, and the Juliets all headed out of the Unison manner some wondering who Ashley's older sister was and why they hadn't seen her before.

But some knew the truth behind the mysterious walls of the large estate

Ashley lay in her bed Hayate had went out of her room. Ashley got up her feet touching the cold hard wood floor. She headed out into the hallway and down it and then into another room. She opened the door. With the sound of monitors beeping slowly. Ashley slowly closed the door behind her. Her eyes a much more different look in them. Rather than the normal annoyed look in them with the slight enjoyment of human company. She walked on the now white plush carpet over to a hospital bed that had obviously been set up for home uses.

Ashley stood at the edge of the bed looking at a much more paler looking girl with shorter spiked hair and around her eyes where blackened slightly. Wires connected to her. A tear escaped Ashley's eye

"Hello Sister." She whispered


	15. Never say the U word around Lil

The next day came and Tasia was running down the hall as fast as she could

"Tasia-chan come back! We have some new outfits for you to try on!" Sang the twins Tasia ran down the hall and then into a random room. She slumped down in the empty room sighing roughly.

"Boo." Said Lil appearing next to Tasia

"AHH!" Shouted Tasia jumping into the air

"He he." Said Lil grinning "That was fun!" She said giggling "So why are you hiding in the dance studio?" Asked Lil who was in slightly flattering clothes (A tank top and sweats)

"I'm hiding from Hikaru-kun and Karou-kun." Said Tasia while Lil grinned

"So you became their new pet huh? Too bad you only have two more weeks in Japan huh?" Said Lil smiling

"Yeah…." Whispered Tasia trailing off

"Hey don't get all gloomily on me it's bad for the skin it gets all worry winkles on you and stuff." Said Lil in her usual tone "Well anyway you can stay and watch me practice if you like." Said Lil smiling "You know just until you know for sure the twins have lost you're trail." Said Lil winking in a clever like manner "They're like blood hounds you know!" She said jokingly

"Um… Okay." Said Tasia unsure what to say

Lil walked back into the center of the dance floor and pulled a remote out of her pocket and stared to dance to the violin playing on her stereo

Lil turned and spinned with the grace of one could only think as a Swan. Lil spined on the tip on her toe trying to keep the spin going by bringing her arms in and out from her. She did it for about six times then jumped off. Tip toeing ,spinning and jumping throughout the center of the studio. Then on the final beat Lil stopped as if she knew the song by heart.

Tasia couldn't help but clap

"That was amazing!" Said Tasia with her eyes lit up

"Thanks my dream's to learn how to dance traditionally for each country in the world then teach it to others." Said Lil smiling and then bowing

"Wow that's awesome!" Said Tasia "I wish I knew what I was going to do." Said Tasia trailing off

"Well you're a good singer." Said Lil smiling making Tasia blush "You sing in the hallways when you think your alone all the time." Said Lil answering the unspoken question of how she knew that

"I'm not that good.." Muttered Tasia blushing and playing with the buttons on the sleeves of her dress

"Yes you are! Tasia you need to give yourself more credit! You're pretty and smart and you can sing!" Said Lil walking over

"I'm not pretty I'm fat and ugly." Muttered Tasia making Lil's eye brow twitch

These words only earned a whack on the head from Lil

"What are you stupid! No girl is ugly or fat! That's just some stupid thing guys make up because they can't live up to the beauty of women! Girls give the gift of life! I bet you even having excess body weight in some cultures is considered being beautiful!" Shouted Lil enraged someone would dare to say the U word around her

"The only thing that is ugly is clothes! Never people! People are flawed because their beautiful! What a person lacks in one area they make up in the other!" Shouted Lil "So never EVER use the U word around me ever again!" She yelled at Tasia

"I'm sorry I just don't think I'm that attractive.." Said Tasia while Lil sighed and dragged Tasia over to the mirrors

"What do you see." Said Lil forcing Tasia took look at herself

"An ugly light haired burnet with nasty green eyes." Said Tasia only to earn a whack on the head from Lil

"What did I say about the U word!" She shouted

"Sorry." Muttered Tasia Lil sighed

"I swear if the other's heard you now they'd have a fit!" Exclaimed Lil then she walked behind Tasia and grabbed her on the shoulders "I'll tell you what I see." Said Lil smiling softly "I see a very pretty young lady that has long waved hair and beautiful bottle cap green eyes." Said Lil while Tasia blushed

"You really see that?" She asked Lil smiled and nodded

"And a lot of other people see that too! Hikaru and Karou don't just make anyone their personal toy, you know." Said Lil grinning "Now don't go acting like that around the others they'll knock the low self esteem out of you!" Scolded Lil Tasia giggled and nodded

Mori attacked the dummy once more. Although to most it might seem that he was hard at work training for the next torment his mind was elsewhere. Yes Takashi was infatuated with the Ice queen, but what weighed heavily on his mind now was Ashley's past. He knew next to nothing about yes he tried reading the Juliets magazine to indirectly learn more about Ashley. But it seemed a bit creepy and stalkerish to him so he didn't.

Takashi scowled he couldn't be that shallow, could he? He knew next to nothing about Ashley and he had a crush on her. He growled in anger, angry at himself and striked the dummy once more

"There at better!" Said Keykie smiling at the rose bush she just trimmed "I bet it's nice to have all those wild growing branches all straighten out isn't it!" She said to the plant she giggled at herself for talking to a plant almost expecting for it reply back

"You did a good job!" came a voice Keykie jumped a bit and looked around

"Who said that and I apologize for not noticing you before!" She said as politely as she could

"I did!" the voice came from the rose bush Keykie looked at it uncertainly

Surely the rose bush couldn't talk could it?

"Hi Key-chan!" Said Honey appearing from behind the bush

"O-oh Honey-sempai I'm sorry I didn't notice you there!" Said Keykie smiling Honey beamed back

"It's okay Key-chan! You're a really good gardener!" he said looking around at Keykie's own personal space of the garden most of the members of the gardening club had their own.

Keykie's spot was the most beautiful spot in the school's garden. Most of the other girls envied Keykie's seemly green thumbs.

"Thank you Honey-sempai!" Said Keykie smiling while Honey looked at one of the roses on the rose bush more closely

"Strange there are very little thorns on here." He said confused he had heard that normally most roses had a lot of thorns on them

"That's because I breed them that way!" Said Keykie smiling "It's my own special breed!" She said

"Oh that's cool Key-chan!" Said Honey turning around with his face lighting up "Hey do you plant strawberries?" He asked Keykie beamed

"Of course silly they're my favorite!" Said Keykie beaming at the small senior

"Are they fully grown yet?" He asked eagerly Keykie's smile grew

"Some are hey Honey-sempai do you want to help me pick them?" Said Keykie Honey nodded excitedly

"Do I?" He asked eagerly "Of course!" he answered grabbing on to Keykie's wrist and pulling her off

"Honey-sempai that's where we grow the watermelons!" said Keykie while Honey pulled her off


	16. Fire buring

**Shura: That's right I'm back and not too late huh! Well I hope you like this chapter because I had a blast writing it! So I must warn you not to eat or drink anything while you read this chapter**

**

* * *

**

"Honey-sempai I told you not to get into the blue berries!" Scolded Keykie seeing Honey with blue around his face

"I'm sorry Key-chan I just couldn't help it! They looked so yummy!" He said childishly Keykie giggled he looked more like a messy little kid with that on his face. She kneeled down and pulled out a handkerchief before she could realize what she was doing and started cleaning Honey's face

Honey stood there speechless while Keykie cleaned his face off. It wasn't rough at all like he remembered when he got dirty when he was little and his nanny's would clean him up. Sometime's his mom when she wasn't busy would do it too. But they all did it too hard, with Keykie it was almost like she wasn't even doing there.

Honey blinked surprised and speechless all that he could think at that time was, what a good Mother Keykie would be.

"There all done!" Said Keykie smiling then it dawned on her what she had done "Oh I'm sorry Honey-sempai!" She said with realization appearing on her face after a few moments Keykie went on this rant on how it was a reflex of hers.

"It's okay Key-chan!" Said Honey stopping her in mid rant "You know you'd make a very good mom!" He exclaimed cheerfully Keykie stopped her rant and blushed at the complement

"T-thank you Honey-sempai." She said while Honey beamed at her

"Hey Key-chan can we go get some cake! All this fruit's making me want cheesecake!" Said Honey grinning before Keykie could answer Honey grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him laughing

"Oh good the cost is clear." Said Tasia sighing after peering in the hallway

Tasia walked outside in the hallway after knowing for sure the twins weren't there waiting for her. Tasia turned a corner and rammed into Hayate.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry Hayate-kun!" Said Tasia helping Hayate up

"Oh it's no problem at all Tasia-san!" Said Hayate politely smiling at her "It was my fault anyway I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he said calmly before Tasia could place the blame on herself

Hayate like most Unisons where pretty good at reading people and knowing how to act around them. So Hayate knew that Tasia didn't think to highly of herself.

However Hayate's fear of most girls didn't seem to apply to Tasia. Maybe it was because he knew there was nothing evil about her. (Evil meaning mean or cruel and Hayate using evil because he's exaggerating because of his fear)

"N-no it was all my fault!" Exclaimed Tasia in protest to Hayate taking the blame

"Tasia-san." Said Hayate sternly making her look at him "It was my fault not yours." He said before walking off leaving Tasia standing there dumbfounded in the hallway

"FOUND YOU!" Shouted Hikaru appearing behind Tasia

"AH!" Shouted Tasia shooting off again with a cackling Hikaru chasing after her

"And that goes there and almost..." Said Lizzy constructing a firework from hand

Lizzy had always wanted to start her own fireworks line so she was trying to make her fireworks different from the rest.

"Lizzy." Said a cold calm voice from behind her making Lizzy jump and drop the match she was using to see how the flames on a sample would look into the case she was keeping the gun powder in. And well it exploded right in Lizzy's lap.

"OH FUCK! MY LEGS!" the small girl shouted feeling the flames burning her skin

Kyouya calmly got a bucket of water and put the fire in her lap out. By well dumping the bucket on Lizzy.

"Kyouya Ootori," Stated Lizzy with now enraged eyes looking up also soaked with her legs possibly having third degree burns on them "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" She screamed jumping up and tackling Kyouya before he could do anything

Yuki walked into the club room (which Kyouya and Lizzy where in) with her guitar at hand seeing Lizzy on top of Kyouya. Yuki stared and Lizzy looked over at her in reflex

"Wow Lizzy I knew you where forward and all but…" Started Yuki smirking while Lizzy's eyes widened

"This isn't what it looks like!" She shouted "This asshole cased me to burn my legs and now I'm trying to beat him up!" She protested unable to get up because of her burnt legs

Yuki chuckled

"If that's what you like I guess. Oh and Kyouya..." Said Lizzy looking at the Ootori "Good luck with the stitches you freak." She said turning around and leaving the room cackling

Lizzy turned to Kyouya now pissed off.

"Once I get my legs fixed I am going to murder you." Said Lizzy dangerously while Kyouya blinked owlishly

"Get off of me." He said calmly while Lizzy screamed in anger

"I HATE YOU KYOUYA OOTORI!" She shouted it echoed in the hallway only making Yuki cackle even louder

"What are you laughing about?" Asked Haruhi over hearing Yuki laughing

"Just go into the Juliet club room and you'll see why." Said Yuki with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard

Haruhi followed Yuki's directions and went into the club room and opened the door

"Kyouya-Sempai? Lizzy-Sempai?" She asked shocked at what she saw

"DAMNIT YUKI!" Shouted Lizzy after punching Kyouya in the face "Ootori this is all your damn fault if you hadn't started that fire in my lap then none of this would ever happened!" Snapped Lizzy at Kyouya who was just giving Haruhi a look that said 'you didn't see anything.'

"Ugh I think I'm going to go now." Said Haruhi backing away slowly from the door once she shut it she blinked

"Well then..." She said surprised "Didn't see that coming." She continued her statement to herself

"Ha!" Said Rin beating Nicky in another match of fencing

"Oh darn!" Said Nicky pouting "Seems I'm still rusty." She said sighing "Let's go again!" She said after a moment Rin smirked and they continued their battle

* * *

**Shura: That's right KyoLiz and HunKey fluff all in one chapter just for you!**


	17. The calm before the storm

Ashley sat in the library it belonged to her family. She had gotten better over the past few days and was planning on going back to school next week.

Ashley turned a page in her scrap book staring at a baby picture of her and her sister next to each other. She turned another page of her a little older about six just before they left to Japan.

_"Mommy are we going to Japan because Kristy is sick?" asked a younger version of Ashley tugging on her Mother's pants leg_

_"Yes Ashley, you see honey your sister has autism and has a tumor in her brain." Said Mrs. Unison kneeling down to Ashley's rather short height_

_"O-oh so if we go to Japan she might get better?" Asked Ashley with a hopeful look on her face_

_"I can't promise she'll get better honey." Said Mrs. Unison stroking Ashley's cheek then brushing some hair out of her eyes_

_"I know you can't." Said Ashley trying to choke down her tears_

_"Now sweetie don't cry, I know this is a lot but you have got to be strong okay." Said Mr. Unison looking at his daughter _

_"O…Okay." Said Ashley nodding the lump still not moving from her throat_

_"That's my girl." Said Mr. Unison roughing up his daughter's hair while Mrs. Unison pushed the stroller that had her sister and brother in it_

_Ashley closed the book because she felt a lump in her throat coming back. But she didn't move the book from her lap. She just sat there in the large comfy chair among the books and silents while memories flooded her mind. _

_"Now Ashley we have family in Japan and they've got a boy who's a mouth older than you." Said Mrs. Unison while they rode in the air plane _

_"Do you think we can be friends?" Asked Ashley turning to her Mom who smiled_

_"The best of friends." She answered Ashley smiled happy she would be able to look forward to something_

_"Ashley this is Hayate, your cousin." Said the lady who Ashley came to know as Aunt Yasu_

_"H-hello." Said Hayate looking over at her from the table he was sitting at coloring_

_"Hi." Said Ashley walking over to him and sitting down next to him_

_"I don't know a-a lot of English." Said Hayate struggling over his words_

_"That's okay." Said Ashley trying to keep her words simple "I don't know a lot of Japanese." She stated politely_

_"That's okay." Echoed Hayate now looking at her fully the two of them smiled at one another_

_"Do you want to um tamagatchis?" Asked Ashley trying to say friends in Japanese_

_"Hai." Said Hayate smiling "That means yes." He stated in case Ashley didn't know_

Ashley smiled at this memory it was the first time she met Hayate. Hayate became the twin brother she never had and the brother she could get along with unlike her younger brother.

Ashley let memory after memory flow through her head and soon she fell asleep

The week came and Ashley was soon back in school that Monday

Tasia walked beside Yuki Rhizome Ouran's Snowflake during free period on that bright sunny afternoon. The earlier week had been gloomy and raining. The Juliets had joked it was because Nicky was upset that Ashley hadn't gotten over her flue yet. Hayate had said he blamed Nicky for fooling around in Ashley's room when Ashley needed rest.

"So Yuki-chan where are we going?" Asked Tasia looking over at the white haired guitarist while they walked across the court yard.

"Well," Started Yuki glancing down at her guitar that she was carrying in her case "We're going to the music teacher to fix a broken string." Said Yuki Tasia nodded in understanding after Yuki had explained what they were doing

"U-Unison-sama," Came a weak nervous boy's voice

"Who wa-"Started Tasia to say but was shushed by Yuki

The two girls hid behind a large pillar near the entrance to another building of the large school

They peered over to see, Ashley standing at least five feet away from a much shorter boy. The boy's face was slightly red from nervousness and he was shaking a bit. He quickly held out a box of candy towards the girl.

"What?" Asked Ashley answering to the title most of her fans commonly called her

"I…" The boy squeaked unable to get anything else out of his mouth

Moments pasted while Ashley calmly waited what the boy was going to say to her. She knew what he was doing but that didn't take the tension away from the air. A gust of wind blew her hair making it dance in the wind.

"I… I LOVE YOU UNISON-SAMA!" The boy finally shouted making his voice echo

Tasia gasped from shock while on the other hand Yuki just chuckled knowing what was going to happen next.

Silence overcame the teens once more and the wind blew again making Ashley's long hair that was down sway ever so slightly in it. Ashley stepped foreward to the boy and what she did next both shocked Tasia and the boy.

Ashley brought her hand up and knocked the box of candies out of his hands.

Tasia and the boy's eyes widened in shock from what Ashley had just done.

"Uni-Unison-sama?" Asked the boy shocked while Ashley's banes covered her eyes and her glasses glinted in the bright light of that sunny afternoon hiding away the girl's eyes.

"You are such a stupid boy." She said coldly sending chills down the boy's and Tasia's spine "A very stupid and shallow boy." She stated twice as chillingly as before her voice there like ice being shot at the boy pelting his skin. And her words like a cold knife piercing him.

"I..." Started the boy but he was cut off by Ashley

"How could you possibly love someone you don't know?" She asked rhetorically bringing her eyes down on the boy now not shielded by the glinting glasses "As a matter of fact I don't even know who you are," She continued

"So what in hell makes you think if you give me a box of cheap candy that I'll run into your arms?" She asked once more

"I have no reason what so ever, not for money because I already have that, Not for looks, Heh I seen better and sure as hell not for love." She said

"So why in the name of all that is good and logical in this world why I should love someone I haven't even seen before!" She shouted

"So in conclusion… Boy." Ashley said stepping forward while the boy took a step back with tears filling his eyes "No I don't accept your feelings nor will I ever harbor any sort of affections for you. And you know why?" Stated Ashley leaning down to the boy's level calmly while the boy tried to gulp down his bursed ego

"Be-because you don't know me." He stated meekly while Ashley smirked

"That's right, now go try to learn something from this and stay the hell away from me." Said Ashley both coldly and sadistically the boy turned around with tears falling down his face and ran off

"What a moron." Said Ashley annoyed while Tasia fumed angrily

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Shouted Tasia jumping out of her hiding spot making Ashley turn around

"Oh hi Tasia-san." Said Ashley calmly this calm demeanor didn't stop Tasia from shouting

"YOU HURT HIS FEELINGS AND INSULTED HIM!" She shouted while Ashley blinked owlishly

"So?" she asked cluelessly not getting why Tasia was so angry

"Ehehe Tasia maybe you should just calm down." Said Yuki be withered from the shy girls sudden change of character

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! ASHLEY WAS MEAN TO THAT BOY WHO TRIED TO CONFESS HIS FEELINGS TO HER!" She shouted loudly "HOW COULD SOMEONE BE SO COLD HEARTED?" She shouted angrily and confused all together

Ashley's expression darkened at the last part

"Someone who doesn't have a heart." She stated while a chilling breeze blew past the three teen girls making Tasia stop yelling "I am not called the ice queen of Ouran for being nice," She stated shoving her hands into her pockets "So Tasia don't judge people if you have no idea what they've put up with." Said Ashley turning around in the opposite direction that the boy ran in "Ja." She stated calmly walking off

"YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Yuki whacking Tasia on the head "You upset Ashley!" She shouted with vanes appearing on her forehead

"What? Why'd you do that for! And I have a right too she hurt that boy!" Said Tasia rubbing the knot that appeared on her head where Yuki hit her

"Why are you so stupid? You're supposed to listen when Keykie rants about the rules of our group!" Shouted Yuki over dramatically

"Rules?"

"YES RULES!" Shouted Yuki pulling out a large book that said _'Ouran Juliets group and friends rule book issue six' _Yuki opened up the book and flipped page after page in high speed and pointed on the page "There! Right next to rule 332 about Lil and kiwis." Said Yuki while Tasia looked down and read the rule out loud

"Juliet's rule number 333: Never upset Ashley **the exception to this rule is Rin and Nicky*," Tasia said aloud barely dodging the book being snapped closed by Yuki after she said it out loud

"See it's an actual rule!" Said Yuki putting the book back where ever she got it "Nicky made it up for some reason, after Rin joined our group poor little Keykie had to retype and add more rules to the rule book so it would be updated." Said Yuki while Tasia blinked shocked and surprised

"Oh..." she said shocked "Then why did Ashley turn that guy down so harshly?" Asked Tasia while Yuki shrugged

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Said Yuki "Or are you afraid of a little ice storm?" She asked cheekily while Tasia deadpanned

"Yuki you are really weird." Said Tasia while Yuki grinned

"I know right?" She said smugly as if it was some complement of some sort


	18. Hayate's a figure skater?

"So Haya-chan what do you like to do as a hobby?" Asked Honey he, Mori and Hayate had gotten to be pretty good friends despite the 'confusing Hayate for his cousin and confessing Mori's feelings for his cousin' thing. Mori and Honey apologized enough for that in fact they're still apologizing.

"Maybe he does Judo like Ashley-san." Spoke up Mori while Hayate grinned politely

"Actually I'm a professional figure skater." He said shamelessly as if it where nothing

Honey choked a bit on the cake he was eating but managed to swallow it

"W-what?" he asked not sure if he heard Hayate right

"I'm a professional figure skater." Repeated Hayate still not seeing the big deal out of it all the other guys at his old school where okay with it.

"That seems a little… odd." Mori commented staring at Hayate questionably

"O-oh don't you think it's a little well weird?" Asked Honey trying to politely ask Hayate if he was out of his mind or not

"Are you implying that my hobby is what no straight man would do it proudly?" Asked Hayate raising an eye brow the two slowly nodded

Hayate smirked and turned away

"You'd be surprised how many girls think it's sexy." He said smugly while Mori and Honey leaned over the table

"You're kidding," Said Honey wide eyed as if he discovered the cure for cancer

"No I'm not in fact I've gotten countless girls' numbers because of that." Said Hayate smugly after he turned around and pulled a black book out of his pocket with hundreds of girls numbers in it while the two cousins gawked

They heard the door open and turned around to see who it was

"Wow Yuki can punch." Said Hikaru coming into the club room helping his brother walk

"What happened to you two?" Asked Hayate curiously while the twins looked at one another

"Well we went to get Tasia," Started Karou sitting down on a couch

"To try out a new dress that our mom designed," Went on Hikaru sitting beside his brother

"And let's just say Yuki-chan didn't like the idea very much." The both twins finishing their little story

"Oh I did forget to mention Yuki-san has a bit of a temper." Hayate said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck

"Yes, yes you did." Said the twins glaring at Hayate

"So do you think Key-chan would like me more if I did something like that?" Honey asked interested while the twins sighed

"Again with Keykie?" They groaned that's all Honey talked about these days Key-chan this and Key-chan that if the girl wasn't so sweet on the inside and out they'd hate her.

"Actually Keykie thinks you're adorable." Said Hayate calmly while Mori turned to him asking him silently what Ashley thought of him "she thinks you're a little strange but nothing too bad." Hayate basically reading his mind "Oh and Lizzy thinks you're only in the club because your eye candy for girls." Added Hayate while Mori blinked surprised

"What does Ashley-chan think of me?" Asked Honey curiously while Hayate sighed

"You really want to know?" he asked after taking a sip of tea

"Yea!" Honey exclaimed basically jumping in his chair

"She thinks you're a pervert." Hayate bluntly stated making Honey stop jumping and sniffled a bit

"What?" Asked all of the other boys in the room

"If anyone's the pervert here it's Kyouya and Tono!" Exclaimed the twins while Hayate sighed

"Ashley's not the nicest person in the world guys but she has good reasons for it though!" He said panicking afraid they might take it out on him. Honestly he didn't think he could take Mori or Honey.

"Why does she think I'm a pervert?" Asked Honey calming down from his sniffling

"Well you're always all over Keykie and well Ashley's over protective of anyone in the club." Hayate said "I don't think she actually thinks you're really mean harm." He stated while the twins looked at one another

"You know." They started staring at Honey suspiciously Honey panicked and turned red

"It's not like that at all!" He exclaimed with his face red

"_Right_." Hikaru and Karou said smirking

Mori stared at his cousin smirking

"Pervert." He muttered while Honey stood up in his chair

"I am not!" he shouted at his taller cousin while Hayate sweat dropped

"Curiosity killed the cat?" He asked himself with exasperation on his face

Mori chuckled it did make sense maybe Honey wasn't as sweet and pure as everyone thought he was. Then Kyouya came into the club room with soot covered all over him and a bit of his hair was still on fire.

"What Kyouya try to get to third base with Lizzy?" Joked Hikaru while Karou laughed

"Shut up." Kyouya Growled while this only made the twins laugh even harder

"O-or maybe he tried to cop a feel!" Shouted Karou laughing so hard he was crying

"Lizzy got burnt really badly!" Kyouya Shouted finally shutting both the twins up

"W-what?" Asked Honey with a concerned look on his face

"She's fine though her hands got burnt. She went to the hospital." Explained Kyouya

"What happened?" Hayate asked standing up

"Well Lizzy was working on fireworks again and she was setting them off I was just walking by and I stopped to watch." Started Kyouya

"I walked over and started to ask her why she was setting them off and of course that got into turned into a fight. Lizzy was paying more attention than I was and a firework went crazy and was flying at me, well she knocked me out of the way and caught it in her hands as it exploded." Explained Kyouya while Hayate glared

"So it was your fault in the first place Lizzy's hurt." He accused while Kyouya sighed

"Yes I realize I'm at fault." He snapped before heading into the dressing room to clean up

"Lizzy hold still." Said Ashley who had went with Lizzy to the hospital because she was just passing by at the time and saw that Lizzy was hurt.

"NO IT HURTS!" Lizzy Shouted screaming in pain from the disinfectant that the nurse was trying to use to make sure Lizzy's burns wouldn't get infected. Ashley sighed and tightened her hold on Lizzy while she squirmed around.

"Maybe if you didn't play with fire so much you wouldn't get burned." Snapped Ashley beginning to become aggravated with Lizzy's actions

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shouted Lizzy turning around detracting her long enough so the nurse could finish cleaning the burns then wrapping them up

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Ashley asked smugly to the smaller girl who glared

"It was that damned Ootori's fault." Lizzy muttered while Ashley smirked

"You could've just let it hit him you know." Said Ashley non-chantey while Lizzy sneered at the taller girl

"Yea and if he died I would've heard all kinds of crap. No thank you." Said Lizzy in her usual manner

"I think you like him" Teased Ashley while Lizzy blushed for a mila-second then glared

"HELL NO!" She shouted while Ashley smirked Lizzy went to hit her and she did on Ashley's shoulder but shouted in pain

"You know, I wasn't sure that would work but it did." Said Ashley chuckling while Lizzy glared

"Just you wait..." the small girl growled while Ashley's smirk only got smugger (If that was possible)

"I'd like to see you try to hurt me." Ashley said while Lizzy huffed


	19. Ritsu Kasanoda Yuki's crush

"Now that we've gotten that done and you didn't tick anyone else or people didn't try to kidnap you, off let's go visit Lil." Said Yuki to Tasia after they walked outside of the music teachers office

"Okay." Tasia Said nodding while Keykie walked down the hallway pasted them with someone with her Yuki didn't get a good look at the guy

"Hey Keys!" Called Yuki after her making Keykie stop and the person with her stop

The boy was tall and had flaming red hair and ice blue eyes. Yuki blushed realizing who it was.

"R-Ritsu-san." She said with her eyes wide

Kasanoda sighed great another person was afraid of him. The only people who seem not afraid is Ashley who's obviously scarier than he is. Nicky who's well nicky and that explains a lot and Keykie who's well nice to most everyone and of course the host club.

"Please call me Kasanoda." Kasanoda said not liking that the girl before him with long white hair and bright blue eyes used his first name

"Oh Kasanoda-kun this is Tasia-chan and Yuki-chan." Said Keykie motioning to her friends kindly unaware of the thoughts going through each of the other teens minds.

"Hey." He greeted half heartedly he had heard of Yuki before and word was all through school of the transfer student from America that was also a commoner. Though he never really went to the Juliet club before even if Keykie was kind enough to befriend him and allow him to help her out with her part in the garden

"So where are you guys going?" Keykie Asked to her friends

"We're going to visit Lil." Said Yuki shaking her head as if shaking away thoughts from her mind

"She's probably dancing again, most likely in the kendo dojo because of the school remolding the dance studio she normally uses." Keykie mused aloud Yuki nodded wordlessly

"Well it was nice meeting you Kasanoda-san." Tasia said following Yuki who had already started walking off

Once Yuki turned the corner she groaned forgetting that Tasia was there

"Stupid!" She shouted smacking her forehead while Tasia blinked did she do something else wrong "Now he thinks you're scared of him!" She shouted with her back turned to Tasia

"Y-Yuki-onii?" Tasia asked she was now calling her older sister because she protected her from the twins

"I'm so stupid!" Yuki shouted then she stopped ranting to herself then froze "I'm so sorry I forgot you where there!" Said Yuki turning around panicked with her face red while Tasia smiled

"You like Kasanoda-san." She teased while Yuki huffed childishly with a blush still clear on her face

"No I don't." She snapped while Tasia's smile only grew larger

"That's so cute Yuki!" She said hugging Yuki in a sisterly way

"Don't tell anyone." Yuki said while Tasia nodded

"I won't!" She said beaming at her white haired friend

"Not even Lil or Keykie." She added Tasia nodded eagerly

Then the two girls headed off to visit Lil

They headed into the Kendo dojo to see Lil dancing around of course but there was another person there. He looked younger than Lil and he was standing far off where Lil couldn't see him. His eyes wide in amazement and he oddly enough looked like Mori-sempai.


	20. A dance of happiness and tears of pain

**Haha! A new chapter just for you! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Everyone's eyes were on one person in that dojo. While soft music was the only breaking the silents, and the bright afternoon light was shining joyfully through the window.

Lil spun around twisting and turning moving her feet in complex patterns repeating some and starting new ones. It was entrancing the beautiful movements of this one girl who had a calm peaceful look on her face as if this was the most natural thing in the world for her. Soon the song slowed down and came to a close and her dancing slow down with music and closed on the last beat. Lil slowly opened her eyes with a proud look on her face she had most of the dance now only one last part to learn.

Lil looked around the room she saw Tasia and Yuki. She turned and saw another person there oddly enough he looked awful lot like Mori-sempai.

"Um hello?" She said saying her world her words more like a question

"Amazing Lillian." Said Yuki smiling brightly her eyes filled with sheer amazement

"Thank you I just have that last part to learn." Lil said smiling making Yuki nod knowing what she meant

"Yes I hope you do learn it and it doesn't end up like last time." Yuki said with a small smile on her face

"What happened last time?" Asked the mystery boy "I know it's not my place but it sounds like something really bad happened." He added quickly not wanting to be rude a person of the Morinozuka family can't be rude

"Well let's just say the last part is a really hard move and I didn't do too well." Lil explained calmly for a split second her expression was grim.

"Oh." The boy said not pushing any farther

Tasia had caught that look like Yuki did. Tasia didn't know a lot about everyone here and didn't claim to know a lot. But she knew when something was wrong and needless to say she was concerned after all Lil was her friend that truly cared about her. The least she could do was try to help out Lil anyway she could.

"So by chance are you related to Mori?" Yuki asked changing the subject making the boy grin broadly

"Yup! Takashi-Onii is my big brother!" He exclaimed with pure adoration and admiration "He's the champion of Kendo and I want to be able to become the champion too. But I won't be as good as him though." He said glancing at the wooden sword he had fondly "But I don't mind being second best." He said smiling

"Oh it's so nice that you care about your brother so much." Tasia said smiling friendly at him

"Thanks by the way I'm Satoshi." The boy said beaming back at the three girls

"Yuki," Yuki said calmly while Lil grinned ear to ear

"Lil nice to meet you Satoshi-san!" She said beaming at him the two smiled at one another making Tasia and Yuki sweat drop

"It's like they were made for one another." Yuki said exasperated Tasia nodded

After Ashley made sure that Lizzy went home she of course went back to school knowing Nicky would throw a fit if Ashley went home.

She walked through the court yard calmly only to run into a wall of person as soon as she turned the corner.

Ashley sighed knowing who it was

"We really have to stop literally running into one another." She said looking up at him

Takashi's eyes widened he hadn't expected that Honey was so good when not even after five minutes of forcing him to look for Ashley she would run into him.

Ashley waited for a response then sighed it was like talking to a wall with this guy. Even his face was unreadable at least with her family she could read what they wanted to say with the slightest facial twitch. Ashley went to walk away from him but he grabbed onto her arm.

"Um Hayate and Nicky where worried about where you went." He finally spoke

Mori's mind was racing luckily he hadn't said anything stupid but something rather logical.

"Figures they'd send out a search party." Ashley said calmly "Thanks for warning me about them." She said flashing a small smile on her face then turning around and walking off

Takashi froze with his eyes wide.

She smiled she really smiled and at him. Mori grinned to himself then walking off heading to go train with Satoshi.

Honey grinned ear to ear coming out from behind a tree. He saw it all and couldn't be even happier for his cousin. Mori had always thought about him all the time it was time that Honey thought about him. That's why he's been working so hard to help Mori to get Ashley.

"Honey-sempai there you are!" Keykie said walking over "I couldn't find Usa-chan, honestly sempai you lose her a lot." She said while Honey turned around with a grin on his face

"it's alright Key-chan I realized I left her in the club room!" He exclaimed happily Keykie smiled after hearing this

"Alright you want me to come with you to go get her?" She asked Honey nodded then grabbed her hand leading the way

Maybe just maybe one day Honey himself will have the courage to confess his affections to someone so pure and sweet as Keykie.

"No Mother please don't let him come to Ouran." Nicky said into the phone with her eye brows furrowed as she paced around the room "I don't care if you like him mother I am not interested in what your mother wants." Shouted Nicky "I don't care I'm not looking for her approval! Ashley taught me that long time ago!" Screamed Nicky then snapping the phone shut

Nicky flopped down on couch in the empty club room and sighed with her eyes watering up. Her gut bubbling from frustration a few tears fell from her face from the sheer anger she felt.

"Nicky?" Asked Ashley walking into the room seeing her friend upset

"A…Ashley." Nicky said standing up then rushing over to her hugging her friend tightly

"Nicky." Ashley said rubbing her friends back realizing something has really upset her friend

* * *

**Shura: What did happen the last time Lil preformed the dance that she's been praticing? And what did Nicky's Mom say that upset her? Tune in next time-**

**Ashley: Really just shut up already no one cares the questions where pretty obivous**

**Shura: SLIENTS!**


	21. Gossip and Royality

Once Ashley was able to get Nicky to calm down and finally be able to speak normally. She sighed roughly and aggregately after hearing what the problem was.

"Can't his _highness_ learn the meaning of no?" Ashley asked sighing Nicky shook her head

"I know it's stupid and the whole reason my Grandmother wants me to get back together with him is because his Father's a duke." Nicky groaned to her best friend

You see the problem was Dean Milarhigh, Nicky had spent the summer in the country side of France last year and they went out for a while then Nicky broke up with him. Of course eventually all the Juliets knew about him because of the gifts sent to Nicky over the rest of the summer before school that was supposed to get her back for him. But of course Nicky always sent the gifts back.

Then a few days before school started Dean actually went to Nicky's house in person and that's where the problem begins to become more shall we say… complex.

Ashley had been visiting Nicky at the time and Nicky panicked and said that Ashley who had calmly caught on to the game then said she was Hayate, was Nicky's boyfriend that lived here. Nicky lied that she had a fight with Ashley (Hayate) before she left for France and that's why she hooked up with him to in a way get back at Ashley (Hayate). But they made up and forgave each other.

"Why couldn't you just say you just don't like him?" Ashley questioned running her fingers though her hair

"I tried!" Exclaimed Nicky throwing her arms in the air to make a point "he thinks just because he's 43 people away from the throne that no girl will be able to resist him!" She shouted while Ashley scoffed after hearing the last part

"Funny I thought a donkey's ass was more attractive than him. Anyway why did you even hook up with him away?" Ashley said while Nicky grinned sheepishly

"I was bored" She said sheepishly

"Of course."

Just then Hayate opened up the club door carrying some books under his arm

"Oh hi Ashley, Hi Nicky." He greeted smiling while the two girls looked at each other

"Sit down." They demanded closing in on Hayate

Once they explained what happened and told Hayate what it had to do with him. Let's just say he wasn't too happy about it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" Hayate shouted while Nicky hid behind Ashley who was unaffected by Hayate's rage

"Sit down Hayate." Demanded Ashley with a piercing gaze making Hayate shrink down back to size "Now you are going to pose as Nicky's boyfriend and tell this moron to back the hell off." Ashley stated while Hayate looked at her questionably

"Why can't you do it?" Asked Hayate annoyed

"Because when he demands for Hayate Unison everyone's going to lead him to you. And besides I just don't feel like doing work I can make others do for me." Ashley said calmly making Hayate fume

"You owe me big time." He hissed but Ashley's piercing glare made him calm down once more

"I owe you nothing." Snapped Ashley irritated at Hayate's temper flaring up

Once Lil, Yuki and Tasia had finished talking to Mori's little brother whom they came to know as Satoshi. Lil couldn't stop talking about him.

They headed into the club room while Lil jumped and spun around

"Mori's little brother is so cute!" She shouted making Ashley, Nicky, and Hayate sweat drop

"Mori has a little brother?" Asked Nicky blinking owlishly

"Yes and Lil won't stop talking about him." Snapped Yuki while Tasia nodded to confirm the question about Mori having a little brother

"Satoshi-san is very nice, but he talks a lot like Lil though." Tasia said smiling amused by these turn of events

"And I care why?" Ashley asked making Hayate whack her on the back of the head

"Now little cousin dear please remember your manners." Hayate said cynically leaning on her shoulder

"You really are asking for a death wish aren't you?" Ashley asked turning to Hayate

"You're forgetting that I'm a Unison too!" Shouted Hayate "And you know I hate it when people volunteer me for stuff I didn't want to do!" Shouted Hayate making Nicky tear up a bit

"So even if you where there you wouldn't want to be my boyfriend never the less pose as one?" Asked Nicky upset making Hayate freeze

"That's cold Hayate." Ashley said glaring at her cousin

"That's not what I meant at all!" Shouted Hayate panicking "Please don't cry Nicky!" he shouted nervously but his words didn't change a thing because Nicky started crying rivers of tears

Ashley who was standing near Nicky calmly pulled an umbrella out of nowhere and opened it up to keep herself dry

"Wow," Was all Yuki and Tasia could say

"Satoshi's so cute!" Coed Lil hugging a pillow on the couch

"Idiot." Deadpanned Yuki and Ashley at the same time while Tasia sweat dropped at Lil's reaction

Well in short Hayate managed to calm Nicky down and agreed to pretend to be boyfriend. As long as she didn't cry again.

Ashley soon walked out of the club room not wanting to hear anymore of Nicky's rants

And as soon as she closed the door behind her she found herself face to face with Kyouya

"Um…" Kyouya started uneasily his face heavy with guilt and worry "Is Lizzy a-alright?" He asked almost afraid of letting those words leave his mouth

Ashley blinked then realization dawned on her, he felt guilty and he was worried about Lizzy.

"She's fine," Ashley said passively as if it where nothing because well to be honest Lizzy wasn't burnt as bad as Kyouya thought.

Kyouya's face lifted with relief

"Good." He said going back into character "oh and by the way Unison-san, if you tell Lizzy about this I'll tell everyone about your sister." Kyouya said turning around and walking off

"You're a bastard you know that." Ashley said calmly not even bothered by Kyouya's threat

Kyouya only chuckled at these words but kept walking anyway.

Ashley walked down the hallway a bit different way than what Kyouya went. Ashley closed her eyes as she stopped near the window in the hallway taking in the sunlight.

Ashley then heard someone running she turned around and saw Keykie running

"A-Ashley!" Shouted Keykie with a red face from running

"Hn?" She asked turning around fully to her shy little friend only to be caught in a hug "What the…?" She asked

"O-oh right um… Hello!" Keykie said pulling away as if she leant something about Ashley and wanted to tell her but couldn't

"What is it hug Ashley day?" Ashley joked in monotone with a small stand of questioning humor in her voice

Keykie giggled

"No it's hug Otuo day!" Joked Keykie making Ashley's eye twitch

"Please for the love of everything that is good don't call me that." She pleaded half heartedly only to make Keykie giggle even more

"Well I'm going to the club room!" Keykie said before running off

"What the hell is up with everyone?" Ashley asked annoyed it was irritating to put up with this teenaged drama

Boys, crushes, misadventures (namely caused by Nicky), confessions, angst.

Really, sometimes she felt like she was in some stupid show about that kind of stuff.

Ashley shook her head

"Like cliché plot lines and shallow drama, so are the teenagers of our lives." She joked dryly shoving her hands into her pockets and walking off down the hall

"Tasia!" Shouted Keykie but before Tasia could answer Keykie's call Keykie grabbed Tasia and pulled her outside the club room "Tasia I have to tell you something!" She squealed girlishly

"W-what is it?" Asked Tasia taking back by Keykie's excited behavior

"First promise me you won't tell anyone, not a single soul." Commanded Keykie Tasia only found herself able to nod dumbly "Okay," Started Keykie and then she leaned over and whispered in Tasia's ear "Mori-sempai has a crush on..." was all that could be heard by any ease droppers (Namely Lil and Nicky)

"WHAT?" Shouted Tasia shocked while Keykie grinned excitedly

"I know right! It's so weird!" she said "Now not a single soul Tasia-chan I'm trusting you." She said

"My lips are sealed." Tasia said smiling while Keykie beamed back

"Did you hear anything?" asked Yuki curious while Nicky leaned back from the door

"Just that Mori-sempai has a crush on someone; I didn't catch their name though." She stated calmly while on the inside she was shouting and cussing because Keykie wouldn't tell her first

Hayate who had been forgotten in the room's eyes widened and then he smirked knowingly but dropped the smirk so he wouldn't be interrogated.

"Damn you didn't hear ether." Lil said sighing

"Hi Ashley-chan!" Shouted Honey walking up to the person who had ironically had just been talked about on the other side of the school

"Hello sempai." Greeted Ashley politely "Why isn't Morinozuka-sempai with you?" She questioned noticing the taller boy wasn't with the smaller boy

"Taka-chan's training with his brother!" Exclaimed Honey Ashley nodded calmly showing Honey that she had heard his words "Do you want to go watch?" He asked but Honey didn't give Ashley a chance to say no and dragged her off by grabbing her by the wrist


	22. It's all fun and games

Ashley was dragged by Honey through the halls of Ouran until they made it outside of the dojo that Lil and the others were just in. Honey opened the door quickly and pushed Ashley in side.

Takashi and Satoshi Morinozuka where both in full kendo uniforms sparring; Mori was just about to go in for the last strike when the door to the dojo suddenly opened then came in stumbling a black and blue blur that was Ashley Unison. Honey followed in calmly as if Ashley had not came in so suddenly.

"Hi Taka-chan! Hi Sato-chan! Ashley-chan and I wanted to watch you spar okay!" Announced Honey as if it was a law and there was nothing neither Satoshi nor the now glaring Takashi could do about it. Ashley managed to gain her balance and not fall flat on her face stood up straight still a bit surprised at Honey's actions.

"Well..." Started Satoshi turning around to face his older cousin "If it's okay with Takashi its okay with me," He finished flashing a polite yet friendly smile over to Ashley who stared blankly back.

"Its fine," Grunted Mori not looking over at the direction that Ashley was in

Ashley made her way over out of the way and sat down calmly. Honey bounced over and sat next to her. The two brothers started up their sparring match once more. Mori grimaced under his mask; it was a lot harder to pay attention to the match because Ashley was watching him now. Mori didn't want to look like a fool in front of her yet he didn't want to look like a ruthless brute.

While the quiet senior's thoughts clouded his mind they were interrupted like a giant explosion sending him back to earth in a sprawling whirlpool. Satoshi had hit the top of his helmet with a shinai

"I win big brother!" Satoshi announced happily

"Good job," Grunted Takashi shaking the rest of his thoughts away

"Don't Taka-chan and his brother get along Ashley-chan?" Asked Honey smiling at Ashley who stared blankly at him

"I guess so." She said blandly not caring Satoshi had went out of the room to change into normal clothes while Takashi had stayed in the room to make sure that Honey didn't do anything stupid. Like say confess his feelings about Ashley to her when it wasn't Honey's place to do it.

It's really surprising when someone so small can be so pushy well Lizzy's small also so that explains a lot.

Ashley got up to leave

"Well I have to go do something at someplace," she said weirded out by Honey and that look on his face it was as if he was almost scheming something, and honestly Ashley didn't want to stick around to find out.

"NO!" Honey shouted grabbing Ashley's arm and jerking her back slightly only to earn a questionable look from the girl "I mean please sit Taka-chan and me want to hear about your Judo classes!" He said in a sugary sweet tone with a smile on his face that made Ashley's smutch turn because she could tell by the undertone of his voice that he wasn't going to stop until Ashley did whatever it was that he wanted. So in other words she didn't have a choice, Ashley sighed and followed the small senior's orders and sat down

"Well normally I talk to the others about my Judo class." Ashley said still seeing if she could find an excuse to leave because the air in the room was so tense

"Just talk to me and Takashi about it maybe we can understand where you are coming from." Honey said with the sugary sweet smile still pastured on his face making Ashley's smutch turn

Mori raised an eyebrow in interest; maybe Honey doing this outrageously wonderful thing wasn't so bad

"Well," Started Ashley while she slowly started telling them about the drills Itsuki made her do and some of the funny comments that Daisuke made. Mori couldn't help but smile a bit although their conversation only lasted for about five minutes Mori felt better that he knew Ashley a little bit better.

"UNISON GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Shouted Rin slamming the dojo door open

"Ah there you are Rin I was starting to wonder if my Uncle Haku took you out." Ashley said looking at Rin calmly

"Okay what the hell is up with you on this old Hockey Magazine?" Rin shouted marching over and shoving the paperback book in Ashley's face

"Hockey Magazine?" Both Mori and Honey questioned

"Hey I haven't seen that picture me in years." Ashley said smirking the title read next to her picture 'The Ice Queen wins National Championship.'

"Ugh I can't believe it!" Rin shouted annoyed "I go on vacation and I still have to see your ugly mug when my stupid hockey loving cousin shows me this!" Rin yelled

"You used to play Hockey?" Mori asked shocked although it did seem strange that it seemed that Hayate played all the more girlish sports and Ashley went into the more boyish sports. Not to say Mori had any problem with it, it was just strange.

"Yes when I was twelve but I stopped after this." Ashley said motioning towards the picture "And besides you didn't even mention to anyone you went on vacation Rin." Ashley said turning to Rin who rolled her eyes

"I did to everyone BUT you." She snared at Ashley with clear venom in her voice

Mori glared at Rin fiercely, to be honest if he was to say if there was any Juliet he did not like it would be Rin. Honestly she was way too harsh on Ashley who never done anything to bother her.

"Ah I see and somehow I don't care." Ashley said waving her off with her hand "Now shoo little pest go back to where ever hole you came out of." She said making Rin fume

"I am not a pest!" She shouted while Mori rolled his eyes

Honey's eye twitched slightly Ashley and Mori where JUST starting to break the ice and get an actual conversation going! Why did this… THING! Have to come in here and mess it up.

"Rinny-chan!" Honey said smiling "Let's go and eat some cake with Key-chan and Usa-chan!" He said childishly grabbing her hand and dragging her off

"You know I think I'm starting to like Mitsukuni-sempai." Ashley said as soon as they left

Mori gulped Honey had did most of the talking and now that he was gone all of Ashley's attention would be focused on him

Soon silence over whelmed the room with Ashley and Mori just staring at one another.

"So…" Started Ashley "What do you think about pickles?" Ashley asked out of the blue making Mori raise an eyebrow

"What?" he asked surprised while Ashley sighed

"Nicky says when it gets really quiet in the room it's best to ask a random question to start another conversation. But let's face it neither you nor I is fit for social situations." Ashley said sighing roughly Mori chuckled

"You go to Nicky for advice?" he asked amused

"Only for social situations but other than that, sadly yes." Ashley admitted also amused when herself

"Why did you even start playing hockey anyway?" Mori asked suddenly sitting down next to Ashley

"Well in case you haven't noticed I'm pretty tall." Ashley stated in monotone

"What do you mean Tasia's going away in less than a week?" Asked Hikaru shocked he had been showing Haruhi some of the clothes he wanted Tasia to try out needless to say they were twice as revealing as the stuff he had stuck Haruhi in. But slowly he had seemly lost interest in Haruhi soon as he met Tasia, Hikaru didn't know what it was but Tasia seemed more interesting to him.

Maybe because she responded to the stuff that he said more.

"Yea, you didn't know that?" Haruhi said tilting her head to the side questionably

"No I thought Tasia was staying enrolled her until she graduates." Hikaru said placing his hands on his hips

"Hikaru she has family in America you can't just keep her locked up in a cage forever." Haruhi said exasperated while Hikaru huffed childishly

Never once growing up Hikaru liked giving up any of his toys, not that he had to though. But he never liked sharing them anyway.

"Well I can try!" He exclaimed making Haruhi deadpan at his response

"Isn't that illegal?" She asked aloud

"Who cares? Tasia's not going back to America!" Hikaru shouted before leaving the host clubs room

And almost as soon as he left Honey came in dragging Keykie and Rin

"Okay now we're here and Rin can stop being a stupid girl and messing up things for Taka-chan!" Honey said cheerfully making Rin blink

"What?" She asked shocked

"I said okay now we're here and it's too bad that Taka-chan isn't here he loves chocolate cake!" Honey said cheerfully

"No you didn't say that," Rin said still shocked "Didn't you hear him Keykie?" She asked turning to her friend

"Yeah Honey-sempai said that it's too bad Mori-sempai isn't here." Keykie said smiling but on the inside she was about ready to beat Rin's face in for almost messing it up for Ashley and Mori, so she just played along with Honey's game.

"You might be hearing things Rinny-chan; you're dumb enough to start." Honey said smiling making Rin step back

"Okay now I know you called me dumb." She said pointing at Honey

"Rin! Don't try to say Honey-sempai called you dumb! He said that he was worried about you!" Keykie exclaimed scolding Rin

"B-but!" Rin started but was cut off by Keykie

"Look just sit down and eat some cake Honey-sempai was nice enough to invite you, and you wouldn't want me to tell Nicky you weren't acting like a proper Juliet club member should would you?" Keykie threatened while Haruhi chuckled amused she knew all about Honey's scheme to play match maker so she didn't say a thing.

"We're Karou?" she asked aloud curiously to herself

"Leave me alone!" Shouted Kunai running from Karou

This older boy had been teasing her and bugging her since she met him. He'd do all sorts of childish things like pull one of her pig tails or call her names. Too bad Lizzy wasn't here right now to help her. Kunai ran into the Juliet's club room and hid behind Hayate

"Hayate-kun!" She shouted holding onto his arm hiding herself behind him "Karou-sempai won't leave me alone!" She shouted glaring at the boy who had a mischievous cat like grin on his face

Normally Karou wouldn't be so immature but it was just too fun annoying Kunai.

"HIYA!" Shouted Katana flying in the air and kicking Karou in the back of the head making him fall down face first "STOP BUGGING MY SISTER!" She shouted landing on her feet

To be honest Katana was a lot more violent then Kunai who was a pantheist and choice not to hurt anything after getting into fight with a boy in the school yard and breaking his ribs and noise. Kunai felt so awful about that she swore never to fight again.

"Ow that stringed a little." Karou said standing up unharmed making Katana growl in anger

It had been free period in the middle school part when Karou had past them in the hallway and then started bugging Kunai as usual when he saw her.

"Karou please stop flirting with Kunai-chan she's too young for you." Hayate said smiling making Kunai and Katana stop what they were doing (Katana being yelling and Kunai shaking)

"GROSS!" They shouted at the same time

This only made Kunai hug tighter onto Hayate's arm

"Karou-sempai's really creepy." She said softly

"I am not!" Karou exclaimed hearing her comment

"Yes you are you pervert!" Shouted Katana stomping on his foot "Now stay away from my sister or I'll kick your as-!" Katana shouted only to be cut off by Lil

"KATANA GUNDERSON!" She bellowed "Did you almost cruse!" She shouted making Katana freeze then gulp

"KAROU-SEMPAI'S STALKING NAI!" She shouted pointing to Karou to turn the subject to the older boy

"AM NOT!" He shouted in his defense

Lil's eyes then filled with fire

**"What are you doing bothering my little sister?"** She said in a demonic voice making Hayate sweat drop

"Well I think I'll be leaving now!" he said slowly walking out of the room backwards then running away

Karou turned white as a ghost; it's all fun and games annoying a younger girl that is until her older sister finds out.

Karou's screams in terror could be heard down the hall only making Hayate run even faster away to save his mortal soul from the monster inside music room six


	23. akward

Hayate dashed down the halls in Ouran as fast as his legs could carry him away from that music room. He had never been so scared in his life, well of course with the exception of the time his Nanny wanted to kill him in his sleep. But other than that he was pretty scared. Hayate didn't even want to know what Lil was doing to poor Karou right now and he hadn't wanted to be anywhere close to the music room to find out ether.

"Oh hey Hayate-," Nicky greeted walking down the halls she had been looking for Ashley at the time, but her voice was unheard by the other unison look alike as he zoomed past her. "Whoa, where's he going?" She asked herself Nicky then shrugged and continued her search for Ashley

Elsewhere Yuki Rhizome was spying I mean observing her crush, her muse, the big scary guy in class D-1 Kasanoda, Ritsu. He was standing in the school garden while the other girls apart of the gardening club where not there to shoo him away from his favorite hobby.

Ritsu stood there admiring the bush covered with flowers as red as his own hair. Yuki sighed happily enjoying the look of peace and sheer happiness on Ritsu's face. She felt the happiness radiating off of Kasanoda and it made her feel as happy as he was.

"A black rose?" Kasanoda said seeing a sad little rose that had fell off the bush and onto the ground that had weathered up.

Kasanoda's smile faded when he picked the flower up it reminded him so much of Ashley-san. Kasanoda's skin was then pierced by one of the thorns making him drop the rose.

Okay now this little dead flower reminded him a lot of his classmate, Kasanoda then thought about how his classmate was.

Ashley seemed to him to be so strong and fearless, why the first day of this year when he tried to take his seat in the back she just stared at him like he was stupid. Kasanoda soon came to learn he wasn't the biggest monster in the classroom anymore.

Kasanoda sighed sadly he knew what it was like to be looked upon as if you have no heart. Then his thoughts turned to that white haired girl from earlier, she looked at him as if she understood him. But that's impossible the only person Kasanoda could think of that understood how he felt was his mysterious classmate.

Ritsu shook his thoughts away and turned back to the rose bush that Keykie had been working on. Needless to say he was surprised that the feat that Keykie had made, very little thorns where on these flowers, with the exception of that one on the ground.

"I still can't figure out how she bred these to have so little thorns." He mused to himself out loud

Yuki stood there thinking back to her conversation with Keykie a few weeks earlier.

"Carnations," She said aloud remembering what Keykie had said. Yuki then realized what she had said without meaning to and she covered her mouth hoping Kasanoda didn't hear

_'Oh you idiot if Ritsu-kun knows you've been spying on him he'll think your some sort of freak!'_ Yuki thought yelling in her head at her outer self

"Who's there?" Kasanoda said stiffing up and using his 'scary' voice making Yuki yell at herself even more inside her head

"I-I did." Yuki said peering her head around from the corner plastering on a friendly smile _'NO! You moron don't answer him!' _She shouted at herself in her thoughts "I ugh was just passing by and I heard your question so I figured I'd answer it." Yuki said smiling her Juliet club smile making sparkles seemly appear around her

"Oh." Ritsu said nodding calming down because he knew that none of the Juliets would poke fun at his 'girly' hobby or try to use it against him. "So did you say she bred them with carnations?" He questioned Yuki nodded

"Yup, Keykie said that carnations look a lot like roses to the untrained eye so no one can really tell that the roses are a hybrid cross between the two." Yuki explained quoting her shy let kind friend "You know Keykie-chan grows all the roses we use in the Juliet club." She said adding onto her statement before

"Oh that makes sense." Ritsu said nodding now knowing the answer to the question he asked "So what's your name again?" He asked turning to Yuki making her sweat drop

The guy she admired so much didn't even know her name, _great_.

"Rhizome Yuki!" She said smiling and winking "But I like it when people just call me Yuki-chan!" She added with another smile

"Oh right sorry I forgot your name Rhizome-san!" Kasanoda said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with a blush dusted across his cheeks

"It's okay!" She replied while her inner thoughts said different "Everyone makes mistakes," She added walking over to Kasanoda

"So Ritsu-san do you like to do anything else other than garden?" She asked making Ritsu blush because she kept using his first name when she referred to him

"P-please call me Kasanoda-san," He said a bit flustered because of the white haired girl's large blue eyes that had a questioning look in them

"Why?" She asked "Ritsu is your name, I told you to call me Yuki-chan didn't I?" She stated tilting her head to the side cutely _'That's right work that magic!'_ Her inner self shouted

"Y-yes b-b-but-"Ritsu started to say but was cut off by Yuki

"But what I **_am_** saying your correct name, why do you insist of people not getting to know you personally?" She questioned stressing that she was calling him by his name.

"I-I um I have to go!" Ritsu shouted running off with a red face he couldn't believe how much cuter she looked than Haruhi

"Hook line and sinker." Yuki said smirking to herself while Kasanoda walked off "That went better than I thought it would." She said turning away and walking off

Soon after that soon had finally let out and everyone went to their respected homes and or places they had planned to go after school. Kyouya Ootori was one of the few that didn't plan on going directly home as usual. His stupid annoying conscience had been eating him alive and the Unison's nonchalant statement about Lizzy being 'fine' didn't ease it as much as he originally thought it would. Now Kyouya found himself riding in his limo towards one of the Gunderson Family estates.

Soon the limo stopped and he got out and walked up the steps to the door and knocked on it.

"Yes?" Asked a coco butter skinned woman with a slight accent opening the door

"I'm here to see Ms. Lizzy Gunderson, is she home?" Kyouya asked as politely as possible the woman nodded after hearing those words

"Yes yes come with me," She said turning around and letting Kyouya inside

She lead him down the hall far away from where Lizzy's room should been soon he heard faint heavy metal playing though the walls while the picture's in there frames jumped a bit from the walls while it vibrated away though the walls. He followed the woman a bit longer into a gym like room with clearly heavy metal blazing though the clearly abused speakers

"One ninety nine." Lizzy said in the center of a boxing ring with her feet in the air doing some sort of no legs push up with her hands. "Two hundred, two hundred and one." She said going up and down using only her knuckles and her thumbs to keep her balanced

"Ms. Lizzy," The woman said making Lizzy glance up from her hands, she then got back onto her feet flawlessly

Lizzy's eyes turned to Kyouya and she stared at him.

"Well Ootori say something or get out of my house." She said folding her arms

Then something caught Kyouya's eyes the bandages on Lizzy's hands had blood seeping though them

"You need to stop working out like this and let your hands heal," he said getting into the ring ready to drag Lizzy off if he had to

Lizzy smirked

"Guilty are we?" She asked teasingly but she was only ignored by Kyouya when he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder "I should've known you'd do something like this." Lizzy said sighing roughly

After Kyouya fought with Lizzy he managed to keep her from working out and put new clean bandages on her hands.

"I will tie you down if I have to." Kyouya said annoyed while Lizzy squirmed around under him as he cleaned her left hand's burns

"GET OFF!" She shouted as Kyouya dabbed the cotton ball on the burn

"No," Kyouya said sternly "Now hold still," Kyouya ordered not caring if the position he was in was inappropriate or not

Lizzy's mother had been just passing by Lizzy's room when she looked through the crack of the closed door and saw a boy on top of Lizzy

"Now hold still" She heard him order

"BUT IT HURTS!" Lizzy shouted squirming around making her mother blush did she just catch her daughter….?

"Oh don't be a baby Lizzy." The boy said annoyed "It only hurts for a little while and besides this is for your own good." He said making Lizzy's mother's face turn redder by the second

"GET OFF MY BABY GIRL!" She finally shouted bursting into the room getting a now clear view of the boy cleaning Lizzy's burns

Lizzy stared at her mother owlishly

"Hey mom," She said awkwardly her mother hadn't been home all day and when she finally sees her she yells at Kyouya "Ouch!" she shouted when Kyouya dabbed the cotton ball onto her burn "Damnit Ootori!" She shouted

"Hello Mrs. Gunderson." Kyouya greeted not looking up from Lizzy's hand

"Oh um hello," The older woman now flustered at what she had done "Sorry about that it's just I thought that you two where…" She started making Lizzy turn red with embracement and made Kyouya freeze on the stop

"Hell to the no!" Lizzy shouted angry at her mother's perverseness

"Dear God no!" Kyouya also shouted turning to the older woman "The only reason I'm doing this is Lizzy stopped a firework she made from burning me." Kyouya said discussed at the very notion he'd be doing that

"I'm just going to be leaving now." Mrs. Gunderson leaving quickly deciding that she should trust her daughter more

"Yea you better you pervert!" Lizzy shouted at her mother "DAMNIT OOTORI!" She shouted once more in pain


	24. The truth behind it all

**I wanted to make this chapter longer honestly I did but I'll make the chapter a little longer just to make up for this one**

**

* * *

**

The next day came and all of the Juliets where walking to school it was three days away from Tasia leaving and two days away from Ashley's upcoming birthday. She was turning sixteen soon, she hadn't said much about it and most of the Juliets didn't even know.

"Agrh I hate my older sister!" Rin shouted after hanging up her cell phone she had gotten a call from her older sister who was yelling at her for a C on her report card.

"You have an older sister?" Tasia asked curiously Ashley stopped dead in her tracks no one noticed she stopped other than Nicky who had been walking beside her

"Yeah and she's always telling me what to do!" Rin went on while Ashley flinched as if Rin had verbally slapped her

"Ugh hey Rin what about your soccer team?" Nicky said trying to change the subject not wanting Ashley to become upset because of what Rin said

"At least you have an older sister you can argue with." Ashley spoke up with her expression darkened making the others stop and look at Ashley who of which had started walking once more "Try listening to her something's she's telling you. It might make sense you ungrateful brat." Ashley said walking past Rin making her glare at Ashley

"Shut up Unison! You don't know what you're talking about!" Rin shouted while Ashley turned around unveiling her eyes

They were said and filled up with tears she was almost starting to cry

"Do I?" She asked then turned around walking off fixing her bag on her shoulder

"W-what was that?" Rin asked shocked to her core

"Just shut up Rin." Nicky said with anger in her eyes then bumping Rin on the shoulder when she walked off

The other Juliets looked to one another for an answer but could find none. But never the less and went on with their journey to school.

After that the morning was just a blur for Ashley she now walked down the hall to her next class. Because she wasn't paying attention she was knocked down and her glasses flew off her face. Ashley went to reach for them but they where stepped on by a passerby.

Ashley sighed roughly then she noticed a hand in front of her. She looked up and saw that Takashi guy, she took the hand and let him help her up.

"Thanks," She muttered Mori gave her a small smile then bent down and picked up her now broken glasses

"They're kind of broke." He said in an apologetic voice

"It's alright." Ashley said taking the glasses away from Mori "Thanks again." She said then walked off but what neither Ashley nor Mori noticed was the many people who stopped what they were doing and stared at these two social super powers interacting

Over free time Tasia had been bugged by the look on Ashley's face when Rin was talking about her older sister and decided to finally get to the bottom of this before she left to America otherwise it would bug her for the rest of her life

"Ashley-chan!" Tasia shouted catching Ashley sitting outside of a building Tasia didn't care enough to know what it was. Ashley was staring out in space as if she was a thousand miles away. "Ashley" She said panting from running

"Hm?" She asked turning to Tasia her glasses not on her face and her eyes where dull as usual

"Ashley I want to ask you about your sister," Tasia said hoping Ashley wouldn't be mad at her

"How do you know I have a sister or not?" She asked not saying she didn't have a sister or not

"Um when you where sick Nicky accidently mention something about her." Tasia said nervously still slightly curious as to where her glasses went

"I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to figure it out," Ashley said sighing turning away from Tasia

"My sister," Ashley started "My sister's name is Kristy Unison she's a year and six days older than me. And the reason why you haven't met her is because she has autism and a brain tumor among over problems. In other words my older sister is dying slowly." Ashley said with a single tear escaping her eye while Tasia stood there shocked

Tasia would've never thought Ashley bared this on her shoulders, Tasia had always thought Ashley's life was well. Perfect, now Tasia knew she was wrong and felt awful.

"Oh my goodness A-Ashley I didn't know!" Tasia exclaimed with tears filling her eyes

"You think that's all?" Ashley said smirking chuckling sourly "No it not all, I've been help take care of my sister ever since I can remember." Ashley went on while Tasia sat down

"Why?" She asked softly

"I didn't trust the maids; do you know what could happen to a person like that with hired help?" Ashley said turning to Tasia "terrible things very unpleasant things." Ashley answered for her

"I'm so sorry about your sister." Tasia said with tears coming from her eyes slowly coming out in a river

"Why are you crying?" Ashley asked chuckling while Tasia's tears became heavier and heavier

"I-It just y-you never mentioned a th-thing and- and I thought yo-you didn't care for anyone or anything!" Tasia sobbed while Ashley chuckled

"I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me." Ashley said amused by Tasia then it turned into a full blown laugh

"Wh-why are you laughing?" Tasia said hiccupping from crying so hard

"It's just that it's funny that the first person other than Nicky I tell it to is a girl I thought who just too shy for anything when I first met her!" Ashley exclaimed laughing

"He-hey!" Tasia shouted offended

"It feels so good to get this off of my chest!" Ashley said laughing so hard she was crying

Tasia smiled happy she was finally to see Ashley happy.

Once Ashley calmed down she smiled a small but heartfelt smile

"You know Tasia you're not so bad I think I'll might miss you when you leave." Ashley said smirking making Tasia hit her playfully

"Meanie!" she shouted childishly "So anyway what happened to your glasses?" Tasia asked while Ashley sighed

"I had a long day today and they got broke in the process." Ashley said "So Tasia do you have any idea why that Takashi guy is always there when I fall or something?" Ashley asked curiously Tasia stiffened up at these words

"I ugh gotta go!" Tasia said getting up making Ashley stand up

"Oh yeah get the information you want out of me and run!" She shouted after Tasia grinning knowing that she knew something she didn't

"He might be stalking me or something," Ashley mused to herself then turned around and picked up her stuff and walked off


	25. Dean challenges Hayate

Ashley made her way into the Juliet club room and saw Nicky being hugged by Dean Milarhigh

"Nichale dear I haven't seen you in so long!" Dean said leaning over to kiss Nicky until Ashley sighed Hayate was nowhere in sight so she walked over and punched Dean in the face

"Stay away from my cousin's Hayate's girlfriend." She said in her normal voice unlike when she first met Dean where she mimicked Hayate's voice

"My you do have some hook on you," Dean said pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing the blood away from his now busted lip "Oh my word it can't be," Dean said looking closely at Ashley who sighed "It's the ice queen!" He exclaimed even though Ashley stopped playing hockey she was still pretty well known in France thanks to Nicky's big mouth and her selling some paintings Ashley had made for her over the years. Needless to say she didn't speak to Nicky for a mouth after finding that out

"Yes that's what most people who don't know me very well call me." Ashley said annoyed beyond compare, her hand twitched slightly she suddenly felt the urge to hit him again

Ashley finally got a good look at him now that she was up close,

He was tall and slender his chin was pointed so much she thought it was going to poke her eye out. He had dirty blond hair almost brown and hazel eyes. Ashley personally found him to look revolting along with his large buck teeth. It wasn't to say all French men had buck teeth, Tamaki was half French and he didn't have buck teeth. It's just that this guy's _'royal'_ genes hadn't been too kind to him in Ashley's eyes. Of course she rarely found anyone to look attractive to her so that shows you how Ashley's opinion is varied from the rest.

Then Hayate walked through the door carrying his books whistling a tune

"Oh Hayate-kun!" Nicky shouted running to him and hugging him acting as if she was crying "He tried to kiss me!" She said turning around a pointing to Dean

"Did he succeed?" Hayate asked looking at Nicky his face held a calm expression unlike most boyfriends would have.

"No." Nicky said looking at Hayate questionably but not letting go of Hayate

"Then what am I supposed to do about it if he didn't do anything." Hayate asked curiously only to have Nicky glare lightly at him

"Oh a… _Pleasure_ to see you again Hayate." Dean greeted with venom clear in his voice

"Yes you too I was sure I got through to you the first time that Nicky and I where back together." Hayate stated calmly

"Really because her Grandmother told me that Nicky has no boyfriend." Dean countered glaring at Hayate fiercely

"Nicky prefers to keep her relationship status to her mother and father not tell the whole world." Hayate replied calmly

Dean bit his bottom lip but still glared, he came this far so he wasn't going to give up now at least not that easily.

Dean turned away and looked over to Ashley. She looked a lot like Hayate, very much. Dean was about to look more into this until

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Lil screamed kicking the door open and pulling Tasia in behind her

"Lil-chan why must you be so loud when you enter the room?" Tasia asked embarrassed to death

"Now Tasia our last few days together we should up the self esteem tutoring I've been giving you and this lesson is 'Don't be afraid to be the center of attention when you enter a room'." Lil said smartly making Tasia sigh at this of course it was supposed to be some sort of stupid lesson, although she never asked for the self esteem tutoring

"But I didn't ask-." Tasia went to say but Lil shushed her

"NO TIME FOR THAT! We must find you some sort of dress for the ball at the end of this week~!" Lil sang dramatically dragging Tasia behind her into the room the Juliets had filled with updated fashionable clothing

"My, she does seem to enjoy dragging that poor girl around doesn't she?" Dean asked straitening his tie

"You have no idea French fry." Lizzy said walking into the room knowing exactly who Dean was

Dean laughed humorously because such a small girl called him 'French Fry'

"Dude, I wasn't meaning to be friendly funny." Lizzy said causally slightly glaring at Dean

"It's just that you're so sm-!" Dean said but he was almost cut off by Ashley

"Dean don't finish tha-"Ashley said, but then she thought her warning through then changed her mind "Never mind Dean as a matter of fact comment more about her appearance."

"You're so small!" Dean shouted laughing and pointing at Lizzy "Don't you think it's ironic you're calling me fry?" he asked laughing even more while Lizzy turned red with anger

"What did you say?" She asked pulling her hands out of her pocket and glaring more at Dean

"You're small!" Dean said through his laughing fit

"Oh you're my bitch now," Lizzy said running up and punching him in the smutch

"Ouf!" Dean grunted while Lizzy pulled on his tie and smirked

"Not so small now huh?" She asked before punching him in the nose "Welcome to Japan… Bitch." She said as Dean held his now bleeding nose, Lizzy turned on her heel then walked away knowing Kyouya's medical senses must of acted up when Lizzy used her hands for something other than school work.

"You know I could've warned you…" Ashley said folding her arms and smirking smugly "But I didn't, and somehow I just can't find myself to feel guilty about it." Ashley explained while Hayate blinked

"Looks like everyone else is doing my job for me..." Hayate said sheepishly "That's fine I've never been too violent of a person anyway." He mused aloud while Dean stood up quickly when the idea struck him

Although his lip was now busted and his nose was now broken, he wasn't going to give up just yet. Nicky was too much of a catch to let go, so the idea that had made its way to him after Hayate had said a little fact about him was absolutely the most brilliant idea he had ever gotten in his whole life.

"Hayate Unison, I Dean Milarhigh challenge you to complete with me for Nicky Tusuecio's Heart!" Dean said in a muffled voice then cringed in pain "Right after I go to a doctor and get my nose and lip fixed." Dean said before walking out of the club room

"Good luck with that." Hayate called after him

"Shut up Unison!" Dean shouted in a Rin like way

"So Nicky what exactly just happened?" Hayate asked turning to his Fake Girlfriend for answers

"Huh?" Nicky said looking up from her cell phone that she was playing a game on, Hayate just sighed amused at Nicky's obviousness

"How about we just go to the lunch room and get something to eat." Hayate offered smiling Nicky blinked owlishly then grinned latching herself onto his arm this action made Hayate groan in exasperation

"Nicky I'm not Ashley you can't just hang on to me like a leach."

_"Can't I?" _

Elsewhere Keykie walked into the host room

"Honey-sempai you left Usa-chan in the Juliet's club room again!" Keykie said while she walked towards Honey receiving glares from jealous girls

"Slut." One girl said glaring at Keykie who tried her best to ignore that comment

"I bet she's a whore." Another girls said while Keykie flinched a bit, she hadn't even said anything wrong to them she didn't even know them so why where they angry at her.

"Hey Keykie-chan isn't a whore or a slut." Karou said glaring at the girls standing up for the sweet kind girl

"Thanks Key-chan!" Honey said smiling once Keykie gave the bunny back to Honey Keykie turned around and smiled gratefully at Karou who smiled back, although Keykie couldn't help but notice Hikaru wasn't there in the host club with him.

Keykie just walked out of the door quickly as possible wanting to get out of the tense room.

Once Keykie was gone Honey's expression darkened

"Ladies I think it's best that you do not comment so rudely about Keykie-san." Kyouya said taking charge before anything got out of hand "Keykie is merely a close friend of Honey-sempai's, and they get along greatly. If you truly care about Honey-sempai you would want him to be happy wouldn't you?" Kyouya stated with his glasses glinting showing that he meant business, all the girls gulped and nodded slowly

"Good then I wouldn't have to let out a few secrets about the few who where glaring at Keykie-san." Kyouya added making all the girls freeze

The customers of the host club then decided it wasn't best for them to bother Keykie. Although once Ashley got wind about this, they will regret it for the rest of their lives. Kyouya only hoped Ashley only maimed girls not kill them so he could still have customers for the host club.

Other than that he honestly didn't care what the darker Unison did to them.

"Yo Ootori fix my bandages the nurse can't do it right!" Lizzy shouted kicking open the door after the host club went silent

"Lizzy right now isn't the best time for me to fix your bandages." Kyouya said sighing at the demanding small girl

"Do it or I cut your left-." Lizzy said but her mouth was covered by Kyouya's hand

"You know you could've said **please** rather than _threaten_ me so obstinately." Kyouya said, and then Lizzy moved his hand and smirked

"I don't know the meaning of _please_, so fix them **now**." She said smugly, Kyouya only sighed and grabbed Lizzy's wrist dragging her over to the couch he usually sat on, all of the customers watched curiously

As Kyouya fixed Lizzy's bandages the girls in the room started to whisper and gossip turning their attention away from their hosts

"Well I'm leaving now I have no other business here." Lizzy said after Kyouya finished fixing Lizzy's bandages

"Whatever just don't go punching anyone else." Kyouya knowing full and well what had happened but didn't want to seem to care

"Yea yeah yea." Lizzy said not listening to a word Kyouya said before walking out of the door


	26. The trouble with secerts and gossip

Talk had bussed around Ouran like a nest of bees buzzed; Mori left the host club early because of Hikaru's text. He could only stare down dumbly at the school's paper in the gossip and life section.

**'IS THE SLIENT LORD OF KENDO COURTING THE ICE QUEEN?' **The head line read at the top of the paper, there was a picture of Mori helping Ashley up from when she fell. It was a nice picture he had to give it that. But needless to say what the column was implying was embarrassing and could ruin any chances even if they were slim for Mori to have with Ashley.

"It hasn't been put out yet," Hikaru said he had been sulking in the hallway near the newspaper club's room. Since the host club had helped them in the past the president gave him a copy of the unreleased but fresh off the press paper. Hikaru knew about Takashi's crush on the creepy dark might as well be Goth girl. (Who didn't in the host club?)

Frankly Hikaru found her to be well depressing. But still Mori was a good guy and a friend of his so he had to tell him.

"Nicky said something about Ashley not reading the newspaper anyway." Hikaru spoke again trying to comfort his friend "So it might not be anything to worry about." He added

The two stood in the empty hallway near the south tower. Assuming that they were alone and free to speak without worry

Lizzy had been walking down the hallway back to the Juliet club room to see what Lil had done to poor Tasia. The chick wasn't half bad, too shy at times and could use a good confidence boost but still likable. So in other words she was on Lizzy's okay list.

Lizzy's thoughts turn back to Kyouya, she hadn't even gone to the nurse's office. She had just used her as an excuse to demand that Kyouya fix her bandages. Lizzy sighed she was just so confused! She thought she hated Kyouya but now… Now she didn't even know what to think of the bastard!

Lizzy was going to think more about this to sort her thoughts out but then she heard voices.

"Although it could still cause trouble if any fan girls assume the column to be true." Mori spoke up, Hikaru was surprised that Mori actually said something. He had been speaking a lot more lately frankly it was starting to scare Hikaru because he wasn't used to it.

Lizzy stopped before she turned to corner and peered around it.

_'What column?'_ Lizzy thought. For some reason this conversation caught her interest, Lizzy being well Lizzy didn't care about the fact that she was ease dropping at all

"Then Ashley-san might get kicked out for beating girls up in self defense." Hikaru said concerned he couldn't think of how Tasia would react or worse Nicky.

Knowing her she would wale rivers of tears because Ashley was kicked out then disband the Juliets. That would be awful, then if the Juliets where disbanded, they wouldn't want to come to Ouran and transfer schools to go to the same school as Ashley. Then Tasia would have to go back to America sooner, Hikaru's eyes widened at all of this.

He didn't want to have that happen although it was farfetched, he didn't care he had to annihilate any chances of that happening.

"Come on let's go demand that the Newspaper club discontinue this." Hikaru said taking charge of the situation. He forced Mori to walk faster causing him to drop the newspaper.

Once they were gone Lizzy came out from behind the corner she was hiding behind. She walked over and picked the newspaper up.

"What does this have to do with Ashley?" Lizzy asked aloud before looking down at the page, her eyes widened reading this. And an explosion of realization came upon her; Lizzy wasn't stupid not the least she could catch on quickly and well this was too juicy not to tell the person it was all about.

Lizzy grinned and folded the newspaper back heading straight for the club room smiling broadly the whole way.

This was going to be good.


	27. A chase for nothing

Lizzy walked down the hallway grinning like a Cheshire cat

"Almost to the club room," She muttered to herself as she walked up on an open aired cat walk, just then a gust of wind blew and Lizzy lost her grip of the newspaper and it floated off

"That's such bullshit!" Lizzy shouted angrily "She deserves to know!" She shouted as if yelling at the wind before running back to the stairs to go after it.

The innocent little newspaper floated across the campus and over to the soccer fields where Rina Ryuu Ouran's Female VIP sports player sat on the bleachers deep in thought.

_'Why did Unison look like she was going to cry?_' Rin kept asking herself in her mind, she had never seen Ashley like that nor did she think Ashley was capable of such feelings. Just then a gust of wind flew by and the school's newspaper hit Rin in the face with the gossip section open. Rin pulled the paper off her face and looked at it.

"Is the silent Kendo lord courting the ice queen?" She read the head line aloud, Rin tilted her head to the side. It looked as if Ashley got pushed down and Mori-sempai was helping her up. "Who cares if they're going out or not?" Rin said aloud wadding the paper up and throwing it.

She was annoyed with people's need to gossip, then she froze Ashley always hated the gossip column and chuckled at the rumors when she actually read it that where in it. Rin smiled maybe this would cheer Unison up and Rin wouldn't have to feel so guilty! Rin got up and went to pick up the paper but it flew off Rin went after it.

The wind picked up even more floating high over the roof of Ouran.

"Ta-da!" Lil said pulling Tasia out while Tasia's face was beat red

Tasia had her hair pulled back into a high pony tail, and she was dressed in a pink baby doll style dress.

"No put another one on her, that one makes her look like a slut." Ashley said not even bothering to look up from her magazine. She had been left in the club room forgotten by Hayate and Nicky. But she didn't care really.

"Ashley I can't believe you're allowing Lil to do this!" Tasia said "Although I do like all the clothes you guys have." She said thinking about it for a moment

"Well it's better than the Hatchiin's putting you in prostitute clothes," Ashley said still not looking up and turning a page

"That is true." Lil piped up agreeing with Ashley "Now Tasia-chan listen to Ashley because Daddy knows best!" Lil said only to have a cushion from the couch Ashley was sitting on thrown at her.

"I told you not to call me that!" Ashley said annoyed, while Lil dodged it and giggled

"I'm sorry Otuo!" She said before grabbing Tasia's wrist to help her pick out another dress

"Geeze I'm not even the oldest here and everyone thinks I'm their father." Ashley muttered to herself turning another page in her magazine "I blame Nicky." Ashley said after a few minutes of silents

Elsewhere in the school gardens on the other side of the campus Keykie was working in her part of the garden watering the plants. Pulling out the weeds all that stuff Keykie liked to do when just then the slightly wadded up school newspaper floated down out of the sky and landed near Keykie.

"Oh my why are people so rude to leave paper lying around outside! Darn litterbugs!" Keykie said feeling much better about earlier now that she was in her garden although now she was all upset at some person's carelessness. Keykie reached over and picked the newspaper up; then out of sheer curiosity she straightened it to see what it said. The newspaper happened to be opened up on the gossip page and Keykie's eyes widened as she read the head line.

"No if Ashley sees this than Mori-sempai won't be able to make her fall in love with him! Then they won't get married and have children! I have to get rid of this!" Keykie said in panic mode but gardening gloves are not made for holding paper and the wind kicked up once again sending the paper flying

Yuki hid behind a trash bin while Kasanoda walked around the campus, she was about to follow him into the rose maze but didn't when something hit her in the back of the head. She turned around and picked up the newspaper her eyes widened at what she read and she stood up and went to ask Ashley if this was true.

Now the other three Juliets had followed this flying piece of paper all around Ouran for different reasons. Yuki headed inside and towards the club room. Keykie, Rin and Lizzy had all thought the same thing and were headed for the club room also.

Yuki walked down the hall calmly, but Keykie was rushing down the hall hoping she could make sure Ashley didn't see it if one other members had found it or had a copy.

Where four hallways combined and meet these girls where headed towards.

Then the three other girls once close enough saw what Yuki had in her hand. She bumped into another student while walking and that sent the papers flying.

"Yuki!" The three girls shouted they all looked at one another

"You know about it too!" They all asked "Of course I do!" They all replied in unison

"Yuki-chan you can't let Ashley-chan see that!" Keykie called as Yuki stood there dumbfounded

"No she has a right to know about it." Lizzy augured, while Rin rolled her eyes

"It's just a stupid gossip column she'll laugh at it so just show it to her Yuki!" Rin demanded while Yuki picked up the newspaper and headed inside to the Juliet club room

"NO!" Keykie shouted tackling Yuki to the ground just as she entered Keykie managed to snatch the paper away but Lizzy attacked her grabbing hold of the paper and trying to pull it out of Keykie's grasp

"What are you three fighting over?" Ashley said turning around and looking at her friends curiously, They didn't answer because now that Rin joined the battle for the newspaper they couldn't hear her over the shouts.

Ashley walked over and snatched it out of their hands before they ripped it.

"NO!" Keykie shouted in despair while Ashley opened up the newspaper and read it

"How did they know when my brother's birthday was?" Ashley asked after a few moments the other three girls sat up straight and looked at one another. Yuki managed to wiggle herself out of the bottom of the pile and stand up

"Yeah that's what I was going to ask you." Yuki said "Because I didn't know your brother's birthday was in August." Yuki explained her actions

"Although I don't see why they were fighting for the news paper though." Yuki said turning to her friends and looking at them questionably

"Maybe it's because of the picture of me and Mori-sempai." Ashley said calmly still looking at the newspaper; this being said made Keykie tear up a bit, now Honey-sempai would hate her forever.

"Let me see." Yuki said walking over and reading the newspaper overAshley's shoulder "Aw that's so nice of Mori-sempai to help you up! Is that why you don't have your glasses on?" Yuki said while Ashley nodded

"Yeah I didn't have a very great morning just don't show this to Nicky she'll throw a fit because 'Daddy' cheated on her." Ashley said handing the newspaper back to Yuki

"So you don't think of anything else about that picture?" Lizzy and Keykie both asked

"No besides part of the headline was ripped off I couldn't read it." Ashley said while Keykie smiled brightly

"Damnit!" Lizzy shouted in frustration while Ashley sighed

"You two are strange." Ashley said before sitting back down on the couch to continue reading her book

"Well that took awhile but I'm glad they agreed to discontinue the newspaper when I threatened to have Kyouya sue them for slander." Hikaru said grinning a bit happy about his little victory. Mori grunted in agreement


	28. Odd to say the least

Then Hikaru's mind turned back to the fact that had dawned on him once more. Three days, it was three days away and there was nothing he could do about it. Mori noticed Hikaru's sudden silents then remembered his younger friend's problem.

"It'll be fine I'm sure you'll see Tasia-san again." Mori said in his usual tone knowing what was bothering Hikaru

But he didn't answer.

"How about this one," Lil said pushing Tasia out to the five girls sitting there; Lil wasn't just playing dress up. She was looking for a dress for Tasia for the ball. And so far no luck with the five judges.

It was a sleeveless black dress with frills at the end.

"No it doesn't look right on her." Rin said being the first to speak up "Hey Unison why the hell haven't you said anything about the other five dresses that Tasia's came out in?" Rin asked annoyed by Ashley's normal quiet demeter

"For the love of fireworks just shut the fuck up Rin!" Lizzy shouted irritated, Rin just kept talking and talking and talking to Ashley who wouldn't answer.

Just then Nicky and Hayate came walking in arm in arm laughing.

"What's got you in such a happy mood cousin dearest?" Ashley asked teasingly knowing precisely why

"Oh yeah you talk to them but you won't talk to me!" Rin shouted in Ashley's face but she only stared straight forward as if she heard nothing

"Oh be quiet." Hayate said lightly glaring at Ashley for her teasing tone, Ashley only smirked but turned back to her book and started to read it once more.

Then there was a white brown and blue blur that came into the room and stopped

It was Dean and he was wearing a Ouran Academy Uniform.

"Oh hell no Princey here isn't going to go to here!" Lizzy shouted in protest

"That is where I think you are wrong." Dean said smirking then he spun dramatically on her heel and pointed up in the air as equally dramatic "I will not leave Japan until Nichale's heart is mine!" He shouted melodramatically

"Well it looks like you're going to be here a long time your highness." Ashley spoke up putting a strand of stray hair behind her ear

"Aren't you a dumbass? Look bud Nicky-Okaa isn't interested in you so beat it." Lizzy said annoyed she didn't like this prince guy or whatever the hell he was at all

"Nichale you didn't tell me you had children! Who was this blasted heathen who did this too you!" Dean shouted grabbing Nicky's hands after hearing Lizzy call Nicky mother

"Daddy I need some help here!" Nicky shouted nervously with a sweat drop on the side of her face

"Nicky I told you not to call me that." Ashley said annoyed as always when one of the Juliets called her Daddy. But never the less Ashley got up picked up a water pitcher from the table and dumped it on the boy's head

"Calm your hormones your highness, you were starting to show." Ashley said formally making Lizzy turn green and Keykie along with the others blush

"Erhm right, sorry about that." Dean said coughing embarrassed "Thank you Ashley-san." He said politely then walked off "I'm going to change again." He said before leaving the Juliet club room

"Was he really?" Yuki couldn't help but ask Ashley only raised her eye brows and smirked

"You would know if you looked." Was all she said but that only earned a whack on the back of her head from her older cousin.

"Ashley stop speaking in such a manner it isn't lady like!" Hayate instinctively scolded, while Lizzy glared

"FUCK LADY LIKE THIS ISN'T NINETEEN FIFTY!" She shouted pumping her fist in the air

"Well her mother wants her to be a polite and well adjusted woman." Hayate said in his defense while folding his arms

"Hayate I swear if you ever do that again I'll break your arm." Ashley said coldly, after she said that she was attacked in a hug by Nicky

"Thanks for saving me Daddy I knew you loved me!" She said while Ashley sighed where was another pitcher of water when you needed one?

Elsewhere in the middle school part of Ouran the Gunderson twins walked together in step

"Hey Nat did you know student and dying is studying put together as a word." Nai said suddenly as they walked down the halls of the middle school of Ouran Academy

"Where'd you get that from a cereal box?" Nat asked mockingly to her twin who playfully glared

"The same place you got that comeback from sister dearest!" She chirped while the two started to laugh

"Oi! Kunai-chan Katana-chan!" Satoshi Morinozuka shouted from down the hall the two sisters groaned they had much rather had ran into Max and Gabe than sunshine and prick face.

But they had no such luck with these kinds of things, the sisters thought about ducking behind a trash can. Ever since their sister and cousin started hanging out with the host club Satoshi had been trying to make friends with them.

Frankly nether twin trusted the overly happy boy. The girls pretended not to hear him and made a beeline for the nearest girls' bathroom.

"At least we're safe in here." Katana said while both twins heaved a sigh of relief

"Safe from what?" Hanna asked, Hanna was one of the girls' classmates she was pretty nice and well polite to say the least. Although her family had ties with the Yakuza.

"Satoshi and Yasuchika-san." Both of the girls chorused still sitting in the floor in front of the door as if the two boys where going to knock it down if they didn't sit in front of it

"That's silly! You two can't seriously be hiding from Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san." Hanna said laughing at the two humorous twins

"Well we are and it's pretty serious to us." The two chorused after glancing to one another this only made Hanna laugh even more.

"Here let me peek out of the door and see." Hanna said the girls hesitantly moved and Hanna poked her head out of the door to see the back of Satoshi's head he had turned to talk to Yasuchika

"I don't see why we have to try and be friends with these girls they obviously don't want anything to do with us." Yasuchika said grumpily only earning a whack on the head from Satoshi

"We have to be nice to him and besides I'm sure they want friends they must be shy that's all!" Satoshi said while Chika glared at him rubbing his head

Hanna eased back into the girls' bathroom surprised

"What did you two do?" She asked curiously knowing the two twins could be pranksters

"Nothing honest!" The twins said in their defense "They just suddenly wanted to be friends because our siblings where friends!" They continued Hanna nodded understanding now, she had forgotten about the fact Lizzy-sempai and Lil-sempai where both related to Katana-san and Kunai-san.

"Although I wouldn't say Lizzy is friends with any of the host club much." Nat mused while Nai sighed

"That's why I said siblings Katana siblings are the people who are your brothers and sisters." Nai explained

"Oh right." Katana said feeling pretty dumb at that point

"There, there." Kunai said patting her sister's shoulder.

"Now on to the next problem how in firework are we going to get out of this cherry bomb of a mess." Katana said reminding her sister of their problem. Nai stood there thinking for a moment then her eyes traveled to the window that lead outside.

"Thanks for the help Hanna-chan!" The twin girls said once they were on the other side of the wall

"No problem!" Hanna said standing on the crate they had found in the bathroom to make sure she could waive the girls off

"Now let's see, where should we go now?" Nai said thinking up their next phrase in their escape from the two boys.

"The Juliet club room!" Both girls said at the same time after thinking about it. They shot off in that direction running in case Chika and Satoshi realized they somehow left the girl's bathroom.

"They've been in there a long time…" Satoshi mused when Hanna just walked out of the bathroom "Hey excuse me have you seen Katana and Kunai-san in there?" Satoshi asked while Hanna shook her head no

"They never came in there." She lied calmly before walking off Chika growled angrily

"She's lying." He said "If we must do this than we're going to do it my way." Yasuchika said grabbing Satoshi's tie and dragging him off into the Juliet club room

"Sister we're here!" The twin girls announced opening the doors smiling

"Hello Natty and Nainai!" Nicky greeted letting go of Ashley then hugging the two girls "How's my two baby's doing!" She asked making the two girls laugh at Nicky's delusion that she was their mom

"Fine." They chorused then they spotted Lizzy in the background cussing up a storm because Ashley took yet another liter of hers

"Oh this is bullshit! Give my damn liter back!" Lizzy shouted while Ashley sighed

"No Lizzy I can't trust you with one in the club room. Now if we were in a different club room than that would be a different matter." Ashley said monotonously

"OTUO WHERE HERE!" The twin girls shouted knowing it would annoy Ashley and of course it did, Ashley froze and slowly turned around

"Oh God Nicky's got them calling me that too." She said in a panicked and annoyed voice the two girls laughed at the reaction

"We're just kidding ya!" Katana started "We wouldn't really call you that all the time it's kind of," Kunai went on "weird." They both finished while Ashley sighed in relief

"Hey you two!" Ashley's look alike greeted seeing the two real twins where there.

"Hi Hayate-sempai!" They greeted smiling, then Yasuchika and Satoshi opened the door or rather Chika kicked it open it was so sick of the cat and mouse game they had been playing with the girls. Katana and Kunai hid behind the Unison look a likes. Chika's eyes scanned the room and just that time Lizzy stubbed her toe on a coffee table.

"Ow! Ow! Fuck! Fuck!" Lizzy howled hopping up and down before out of anger at the table punched it and it stood there for a few seconds then fell of part because it was split in two.

Yasuchika froze when he saw this.

"Fucking table." Lizzy growled kicking it, Chika's face turned slowly red he hadn't seen a girl to be able to do that and frankly it was kind of hot.

"Hi Lizzy-sempai!" Satoshi greeted he had meet Lizzy before because well he met a few of the Juliets so soon he met all of them

"Hey Satoshi what's up?" Lizzy said rubbing her still injured foot through her shoe

No honorifics, she cursed like a sailor and she was able to break a solid oak coffee table in two with one punch. Yasuchika's eyes widened…

"She's prefect." He said aloud not caring if anyone heard

"Hey I think this kid might be broken." Rin said who was nearby motioning to Yasuchika who was red wide eyed and staring at Lizzy in awe.

"No I think he might be on drugs." Yuki said jokingly while Satoshi turned around to Chika and whacked him with his shinai

"YOU BETTER NOT BE ON DRUGS!" Satoshi shouted in a very (To the Juliets) Lil like manner

"My God it's like he and Lil where made for one another." Ashley said aloud awestruck she didn't think it was possible but it was maybe there was such of a thing as soul mates.

"Hey what's all the noise about?" Tasia asked while she and Lil appeared out of the walk in closet room

"Satoshi!" Lil squealed seeing this messy head first but immediately knowing who it was

"Oh hi Lil-chan." Satoshi said turning around to politely greet the girl but he was somehow tackled by said girl even though half a second ago she was across the room

"NO! Down Lil no molesting younger boys!" Yuki said pulling Lil off the now flattered and flustered boy "Sorry about that we tried to get Lil to go to a class for her problem with little boys, but she just won't do it." Yuki said smiling knowing Lil was too much in Satoshi land to care what she even implied right now

"Iee?" Satoshi could only get out of his throat

"I think she likes you!" Nicky said standing over the boy smiling

"You think?" Most of the group in the room asked

Tasia sweat dropped at what just happened with Lil and Satoshi

"Me want!" Lil said trying to reach for Satoshi, while Yuki sighed

"Okay this is why I voted to get a cage for every time Lil goes boy crazy." Yuki said dragging Lil off to lock her in one of the dressing rooms


	29. brithday, Ren, and plotting lil brother

"No!" Lil whined from the dressing room Yuki sighed and walked out of the walk in closet

"Sorry about that but she gets like this a lot." She said to Tasia who was well astonished by Lil's actions she had always thought of Lil to be level headed. Guess not.

"Then who's going to help me find my dress?" She couldn't help but ask; Yuki grinned and walked back into the closet with Tasia

"So um Satoshi-kun who's your friend?" Keykie asked speaking up she had met Satoshi before thanks to the amount of time she spent with Honey and Mori

"Oh this is Yasuchika he's Mitsukuni's little brother!" Satoshi said standing up slowly

"Funny he doesn't look anything like him." Rin said poking Chika's cheek but Chika was too dazed to notice.

"Well it's nice to meet Honey-sempai's little brother!" Keykie said smiling kindly over at the boy

Chika scowled he could see why Mitsukuni liked this girl. She was too cute and sweet.

"BA BAM!" Yuki shouted suddenly, pushing Tasia out in a halter dress sort of a cross between a Greek style ruffles in it and a sweet heart dress. It was black and had lacy material in it and on her torso there was a white belt band that wrapped under her breast. The rest was a curving flowing mess that hit the floor. But not too well it looked tacky it looked rather elegant.

"Isn't that the dress Nicky tried to get me to wear for the first day we opened up?" Ashley asked looking over to Keykie who giggled and nodded.

"But it looks fantastic on Tasia-chan!" She said smiling at the girl who blushed. She actually felt pretty in this dress.

"Well as long as someone gets some use out of it." Ashley said shrugging Nicky pouted

"It would've if you would've worn it!" She shouted waving her arms about to make a point

"I don't do dresses." Ashley said emotionlessly, Rin smirked from where she was standing and thought to put her two cents into the conversation and no she didn't find to pennies and named them Bob and Steve. This is Japan its yen here.

"Like you don't do emotions." Rin commented while Ashley shrugged

"I knew I keep forgetting something when I come to school," She said turning around and glaring at Rin

"And that is?" Rin asked glaring back, Yuki sighed exasperated.

"Well at least they're talking to one another again." Yuki said shrugging, while Tasia and Hayate both nervously laughed and sweat dropped

"My ability to give a shit of what you think." Ashley snarled while electricity passed through their eyes and met in a explosion

"You got a problem Unison?" Rin asked while fire appeared in a back ground

"Yes I do and it's about five foot nothing and standing in front of me." Ashley said while everyone groaned exasperated that silent treatment was short lived

"Hey don't insult short people!" Lizzy shouted offended of course she knew she was short she just didn't like people rubbing it in.

As all this happened Kunai and Katana managed to escape without anyone noticing

"Who's good?" Katana cheered as they walked down the empty hallway

"We're good!" Kunai said joining her sister in celebrating about their victory

"What are you two doing?" Hikaru asked as the two girls where just about to dance, the two girls slowly turned around to see both Hikaru and Mori standing there.

"Don't rape us!" They shouted hiding behind Mori while both older boys' sweat dropped

"Oh think they think I'm Karou." Hikaru said realizing why the girls freaked out

"Well don't worry I'm not and I'm only into girls who are my age unlike my brother." Hikaru said smirking almost hearing Karou's shouts of protest

"So what are you two doing in this hallway?" Hikaru asked once the two girls climbed down from Mori's head that they clawed into like scared cats

"We're running away from Satoshi and Yasuchika-san." They chorused at the same time, this of course made Hikaru wonder if Karou and he sounded like this.

"What'd you do?" Hikaru asked suspiciously knowing from the stories he had heard from Hayate they were just as mischievous as he and Karou was

"Why does everyone think we did something?" Katana shouted exasperated while Kunai sighed

"We didn't do _anything_ to them at least we don't think we did. It's just that ever since **YOU** guys started hanging out with the Juliets Satoshi thinks **WE** have to be friends." Kunai said placing the blame on the older children for causing them so much trouble

"Well I didn't think that our clubs had to run it by you before we started hanging out." Hikaru commented while the girls looked to one another

"Well now you know and we forgive you." They chorused sarcastically, this made Hikaru sweat drop that speaking at the same time thing was sort of creepy.

"Well we might as well go with you to the host club since we are avoiding some of the members younger siblings." Nai mused thoughtfully while Nat shrugged

"Whatever you say sis." Nat said shrugging Hikaru blinked didn't both these girls think that Karou was a pedophile? And anyone would know that he would be there

"Wait aren't you two scared of Karou?" Hikaru asked curiously the two looked at one another

"Well they'll be witnesses there if he tries something." Nai explained Hikaru shrugged and the four headed to the host club

Once they where there needless to say Haruhi was surprised having not met them before

"So you two are Lil's little sisters?" Haruhi asked the two nodded

"Yes and Lizzy is our older cousin." Nat said smiling politely Nai just sipped on some tea

"Wow they're really polite." Karou said surprised staring at them from across room

"Kunai, Katana are you two in here?" Ashley asked walking into the room wearing a gothic outfit that consisted of cargo pants with various chains hanging off the loops of the pants and a large chain as her belt. And she was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and fishnet arm warmers.

"Yup Ashley!" The twin girls chorused smiling. Ashley sighed and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Really you two? You're trying to avoid Yasuchika and Satoshi so what makes you think they won't come here?" Ashley asked walking into the club room.

"Um… Ashley why are you dressed like that?" Haruhi asked while Ashley turned to her and raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean? This is how I always dress." She asked while the Hatchiin twins grinned

"We knew she was Goth!" They shouted victoriously

"Actually Nicky says I'm emo but I don't care I just like the color black." Ashley mused while Mori only stared at her

"Oh you must have not seen Ashley dress like this before! Well she just likes this style of clothing but sometimes it changes because Lil plays dress up with her." Kunai said getting why Haruhi asked that

"Oh that's right all you've seen me in is jeans and a t-shirt." Ashley said as realization dawned on her

"Ashley have you found the girls?" Hayate came in wearing a white dress shirt with a red sweater vest over it and blue dress pants

"Yea," Ashley said Hayate stepped into the club room

"So why are you two dressed in normal clothes so early?" Tamaki asked while Hayate and Ashley looked at one another

"Unison family reunion." They stated calmly in unison

"Plus Ashley's celebrating her birthday a few days early so the Juliet club's closing early." Hayate explained while Ashley groaned

"Did you _have_ to tell them that?" She asked now knowing they'll want to come along also

"Yes I do." Hayate said smugly while everyone looked at the two questionably

"Why don't you want anyone to know when your birthday is?" Honey asked while Ashley sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose

"Because if everyone knows than my fans will try to make it an official holiday." Ashley said sighing while images of an army of boys with a banner that some of them where carrying that said 'Ashley-sama day' on it. Ashley shuddered a bit but then sighed. "If you guys want to come you can but don't make anyone angry especially Uncle Haku."

"Why?" Honey asked while Hayate laughed nervously

"N-No reason!" He said looking around as if someone might be watching them

Soon after everyone finally got ready they managed to make it over to a part of town that was owned by the Unison family

"I haven't seen so many people with black hair in my life." Rin said twitching while Nicky was jumping up and down in her seat

The driver headed over to the parking lot and waited to get parked through the long line of cars and limos and motor bikes

"Besides Rin I don't remember inviting you." Ashley said smirking, Rin glared

"Oh Unison why don't you bite my British-Japanese as-" Rin said but she was cut off by the driver stopping the car and a servant opening the door for them

Ashley was the first to step out and was greeted by a man with blackish bluish short hair that was dressed in a white business suit.

"Hello Uncle Haku." Ashley greeted Hayate got out of the car and smiled

"Hello Uncle." Hayate greeted also while Rin appeared in front of him

"So this is the guy you where talking about? Heh he doesn't look that scary." Rin said while Haku stared at her

His hair was also long like Hayate's and Ashley's but his eyes where that of blood red. He was also quite short which is very uncommon in the Unison family. About five four in height. His face was heart shaped like many others of the Unison family and he wore glasses.

"Ashley dearest where on earth are your glasses?" Haku asked while Ashley sighed

"It hasn't been the best of days Uncle." She calmly stated, while Haku's glasses glinted in the light and he turned to Rin

"Did you ruin my niece's day?" He asked with a dark petrifying aura radiating off of him. Rin then shrunk down and gulped slowly sliding over to hide behind Tasia

"Don't hurt me take her instead!" Rin said pushing Tasia forward

"Rin!" Tasia shouted surprised along with Keykie

"Tsk tsk what a selfish girl." A young handsome boy said walking up he had short hair and striking blue eyes "Happy birthday my dear!" He said smiling at Ashley pulling her toward him just as the host club limo pulled beside them

"Ren please let go of me." Ashley said but her voice came out muffled because Ren placed her face in his chest

"Oh my love is getting so much older but she still looks beautiful each day!" Ren said dramatically ask he spun around

"Um mind explaining this?" Yuki asked looking to Hayate who had a large sweat drop on his forehead

"That moron is Ren, he's a distant cousin of Ashley and myself. We're so distant that we're almost not related. And well he sort of has-…" Hayate said but he was cut off by Lil who had finally calmed down enough to think as normally as it was for her

"He thinks that she's the most wonderful thing to ever walk this earth! How romantic!" Lil coed while Hayate glared

"Romantic? Its incest good God Lil you're such a sick freak!" Lizzy shouted while the hosts just stood there staring dumbly at the satiation

"Let me go Ren!" Ashley shouted trying to pull away from him

"Never! Just you wait when you turn eighteen we shall be married~!" Ren shouted while Ashley kept trying to get away

"See this is why you shouldn't share animal crackers with a cousin that's three years older than you." Hayate said to Tasia who blinked

"Shouldn't you help her?" She asked curiously, Hayate sighed

"I can't Ren will we'll hand my ass to me if I try to help because he'll think that I'm trying to steal her away. Ren has this delusion that Ashley and I used to be in some sort of relationship." Hayate said pushing back a strand of hair behind his ear

"So he's some sort of pervert who has a thing for incest?" Kunai and Katana asked at the same time

"Well…. Yes." Hayate said, Mori finally having enough of this was able to pull Ashley from the clutches of Ren and set her over with the host club

"Thank you Takashi-san." Ashley said gratefully

"You're welcome." He grunted while the air around Ren got darker by the second

"How dare you manhandle her like that!" Ren shouted lifting his face up while the twins gawked

"It's like Tono and Haruhi except he's crazier than Tamaki." They said, Tamaki cowered behind Haruhi terrified of this boy

"Ren you where just-…" Hayate deadpanned but he was cut off by Ren

"Shut up Hayate I have no time for your childishness! I want my Ashley back!" Ren shouted dramatically Mori just stared at him blankly trying to hold back his urge to hit Ren

"So Ashley's dealing with a similar situation like Nicky?" Tasia asked while Keykie smiled

"It's not uncommon for Ashley and Nicky to deal with a lot of things that are alike. That's one of the reasons they're best friends." Keykie explained smiling, Tasia nodded understanding what she said

"Don't make me hurt you!" Ren shouted before he stared to adjust his tie

"Ren." A cold distant voice said everyone's attention turned to Gabe who was standing there with Max next to him "What did I tell you about bothering my sister?" Gabe asked Ren turned around slowly

"But-!" He exclaimed Gabe's own glasses glinted in the light and he smirked

"I guess you won't mind if I mention to my father that you have a shrine to Ashley then." He said while Ren's eyes widened

"No please don't I swear I'll leave her alone!" Ren shouted knowing it would be a death wish

"There are some things that are best to be left unsaid." Ashley deadpanned at hearing the fact Ren had a shrine to her

"I'll count to ten and if you're not gone by then not only will I kick your ass but then I will call my Father." Gabe said while Ren's eyes widened

"Wait-!"

"One." Gabe said starting to count

"But I-!"

"Two, time's a wasting Ren better run along." Gabe said before Ren shot off leaving a cloud of dust behind he then flipped open his cell phone

"You're still going to call Father aren't you?" Ashley asked Gabe smirked

"Happy Birthday sister." He said before walking off dialing the number

"That was absolutely the best birthday gift ever." Ashley said with amusement clear in her voice Haku chuckled

"Gabriel is a true Unison." He said smiling most of the group of teens nodded slowly

"And again thanks Takashi-san."Ashley said thanking the tall senior once again and smiling at him a bit

Takashi smiled a bit himself while everyone was too shocked to believe what just happened

"D-did Ashley just smile?" Yuki asked weakly all color was drained from all of the Juliets but Tasia was perfectly normal she didn't see was the big deal was.

"Mori-sempai actually smiled…" Haruhi said shocked

Haku's glasses glinted and he smirked something was defiantly going on between these two and if not there was going to be something going on very….very soon.

Kyouya of course was also unaffected and he adjusted his glasses

"It's not surprising since both Ashley and Mori are both human after all." Kyouya said writing down in his black book something

"Well on another note let's spilt up into groups!" Nicky and Tamaki both said at the same time

"I swear those two are like lost siblings." Both Yuki and Haruhi said at the same time

"Hey where'd Uncle Haku go?" Hayate asked noticing the older man's disappearance

But Hayate was only ignored.

The teens spited up into groups of four.

Hayate, Nicky, Yuki and Rin where the first group. Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya and Lizzy where the second group despite much protest from Lizzy and Kyouya. Tasia, Hikaru, Karou, and Kunai although Kunai threw a fit apparently to Nicky the decision was final. Lil, Katana, and Satoshi (he was only there because he wanted to come. Chika left to go to karate practice.)

And finally Keykie, Honey, Mori and Ashley was the last group.

Hayate sighed as he walked beside Nicky they had split up from Rin and Yuki for some reason. Now he was stuck with Nicky. Not that he really minded it was just she could be over dramatic and it got annoying after a while.

They walked down through a large park like setting with booths filled with games and food.

"This seems more like a festival than a birthday party." Nicky noted Hayate turned to her and smiled politely

Of course they're where times where it made her day to day attitude worthwhile.

"That's because before Ashley came to Japan today was the annual Unison Family festival. It usually goes on for eight hours. So when we found out that Ashley's birthday was close to this we decided to just make it also her birthday party." Hayate explained Nicky nodded now understanding

"Although it's rather small my birthdays are usually twice as big." Nicky said while Hayate groaned in exasperation there was over two hundred people here how could her parties be twice as big.

"Only you Nicky only you." Hayate muttered Nicky perked up and looked at him

"Hm you say something?" She asked Hayate shook his head "Hey let's go play that!" Nicky shouted pointing at a gaming booth and dragging Hayate off

"Look at him." Gabe said sipping on his cup of pop as Ashley, Mori, Honey, and Keykie walked by. Ashley was talking to Mori who was listening and sometimes responding.

"Oh that's nice he seems to like Ashley." Max said happily he didn't feel any pain because he had well gotten over her "And that's Mori-sempai so you know he's a nice guy!" Max said cheerfully which drastically differed from his best friend

"He'll die before he goes out with my sister." Gabe said gripping his cup of pop a bit too much breaking the plastic cup

"You know eventually Ashley is going to end up in a relationship and you won't be able to stop her." Max commented but it was ignored by Gabe who grabbed him by the wrist dragging him behind him

"Come on we have plotting to do." He said while Max sighed roughly

"Honey-sempai why are you holding my hand?" Keykie finally asked for the past fifteen minutes Honey had been holding her hand and her curiosity finally got the best of her

"Because so I can be sure we won't get separated!" Honey said as they walked down almost empty path Keykie sweat dropped a bit

"O-oh." She said smiling Honey beamed back happily


	30. teasing and rudeness

Keykie couldn't help but notice that Honey was hanging onto her more and more. And it was starting to get a little weird. Keykie glanced back to Mori and Ashley who where both quiet now and giggled they looked so cute together.

"Alright Hayate the first try is on me." The booth worker said smiling; Nicky guessed that he was also related to Hayate. The booth was a game that was with the milk bottles and balls. No festivity would be one without one of those games. Hayate grinned and picked up the baseball

"One try is all I need..." He said smiling with his eyes closed, he stepped back a few feet and got into position to pitch the ball like a major league player and then threw it. Although only a few feet away Hayate managed to not only knock down the bottles but leave a hole in the tarp of the booth.

The booth worker gawked while people on the other side peered in at Hayate who was smiling sheepishly.

"I was on my school's baseball team." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Pick anything from the top shelf." The booth worker said exasperated muttering something about the bottles being made out of pure lead

"Alright Nicky you pick." Hayate said smiling while Nicky turned to him

"Why you played it's not like we're on a date are we?" she asked grinning devilishly

"O-of course we're not! This is my cousin's birthday party!" Hayate said panicking while the booth dealer sweat dropped; he could handle throwing a ball and ripping right through the tarp. But the moment that girl teases him he freaks out.

"I'll take the… blue dog!" Nicky said ignoring Hayate's nervous rant the booth worker handed it to her then they walked off.

Elsewhere Kunai latched herself to the light blue sundress that Tasia was wearing to comfort her from being away from her twin. The two girls where being basically ignored by the Hatchiin so they just kept to themselves.

"Kunai-chan I promise you Karou-kun isn't going to hurt you." Tasia said patting the girl on the head

"I-it's not just that it's that I've never really been apart from my sister for over an hour unless I was with the others." Kunai stuttered nervously "Plus Karou-sempai creeps me out, he keeps pulling my hair and teasing me." Kunai muttered clutching more on the dress

"That's because he thinks you're just so adorable!" Tasia said giggling while Kunai looked at her in bewilderment

"You are just too nice." She muttered darkly while Tasia frowned

"That's not bad." She said while Kunai rolled her eyes

"Not all people have good in them. Trust me I would know. So please stop trying to find the good in everyone." Kunai said momentarily forgetting about her nervousness. Tasia sulked a bit hurt by Kunai's blunt butchering of her habits. So what if she always tried to find the good in everyone! Tasia remained quiet as they walked behind the twins. She just didn't see what was so wrong about that.

"You're _so_ cute!" Lil shouted hugging Satoshi tightly while Katana only could stand there bewildered by her sister's actions

"Lil-chan p-please ge-get off of me…" Satoshi said now with a pure blood red face while Lil held him close to her breast. Katana could only feel bad for the guy. He was what thirteen? Fourteen? Any poor boy would be uncomfortable in this situation.

"Big sis could you… You know maybe…. STOP MOLESTING MY CLASSMATE!" Katana said at first calmly and then yelled the last part. Lil pulled away from Satoshi for a moment to look at Katana and then at the members of the Unison family who was staring nearby.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal." One of them muttered

Lil blinked then decided she didn't care. Then turned to Satoshi who was breathing deeply thinking he was free.

Boy was he wrong.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE SATOSHI-KUN!" Lil squealed latching herself onto the now frozen statue of Satoshi. He slowly began to turn a deep shade of red once more once he realized Lil had her legs wrapped around him. Katana groaned exasperated and decided to leave while she still could.

Lizzy groaned she was starting to get a head ache from Tamaki's rant and she could tell Haruhi and even Kyouya was too.

The others where now looking inside the booth to see what they could buy and Lizzy smirked and started to sneak off

"Oh no. you don't." Kyouya said grabbing the back of Lizzy's shirt and dragging her back to the other two

"Damn Ootori ruining everything for me." Lizzy grumbled with her arms folded

"Lizzy just be quiet." Kyouya said in a calm tone that had a strand of fondness and amusement in it. Lizzy blinked he almost sounded fond of her when he said her name. Lizzy's eyes traveled to Kyouya filled with inquisitiveness. She then shook her head no maybe it was just her imagination


	31. Dresses stalking and annoyance

Katana sighed to herself; she looked up at the sky. It was a bright and sunny afternoon with white puffy clouds. The trees swayed in the wind happily and music along with the scent of candy and other food filled the air.

Why did her sister have to be such an idiot? Katana couldn't see why Lil was so obsessed with things that where cute and shallow. Katana liked it better before, when Lil was much more deep and quiet. It wasn't bad now she had more than one older sister so to speak. But still she missed it.

Kanata kept walking until she saw Gabe and Max following Ashley, Mori, Honey, and Keykie.

"What are you two doing?" Katana asked walking behind the lower classmen

"Stalking Ashley," Max said casually "Gabe's trying to make sure that Ashley doesn't start to like Mori-sempai." Max explained while Gabe groaned

"Shut up you idiot! My sister will be able to hear you." Gabe hissed covering Max's mouth

Katana sighed to everyone else Gabe was cool and collective. But when Max, She, and Kunai where around him he was just as bad as Nicky and that's saying something.

Ashley stopped walking momentarily then smirked. It was kind of cute how Gabe would do this even if he acted as if he didn't care. She just stared walking again before Mori or the others noticed. To be quite honest her brother was never any good at stealth.

"Here you go Key-chan!" Honey said skipping over with some cotton candy and handing it to Keykie. Keykie blinked she didn't ask for cotton candy. Why was Honey giving it to her? But she took it never the less and thanked him politely. Honey smiled and took a bite out of his own.

"Hey Ashley do you want some cotton candy?" Keykie asked Ashley who shook her head

"No Keykie you know I hate cotton candy." Ashley answered calmly while her brother and Max jumped behind things to keep up with them. Katana just walked across the street to them causally.

"I don't see what the big deal is Gabe, your sister's entitled to have a boyfriend if she wants one." Katana said sighing while Gabe glared

"Next to the father it's a brother's job to make sure his sister isn't taken away by some moron." Gabe said as if it was a rule he lived by

"So that's why you freaked when you found on I had a crush on your sister." Max said feeling offended, Gabe just brushed him off.

Katana laughed at the two.

"You two are just so funny to watch." She said laughing at them while Gabe glared

"Shut up!" he hissed pulling Katana behind a mail box that they where behind

"You know there are some younger kids following us right?" Mori asked Ashley who just smiled and nodded

"Just pretend they're not there." She said while they kept walking

"My family is full of sick perverts." Hayate said gloomily standing in a dress while Nicky rolled around on the ground laughing

"Oh Ashley you'll get used to it you're sixteen now!" A girl said that looked to be older than Hayate

"I am not Ashley!" Hayate shouted angrily

"You know it's not lady like to yell." Scolded a older woman Hayate just growled in anger

"Do I have to drop my underpants to prove to you that I'm Hayate?" He asked threateningly while Nicky howled with laughter

"This is just too much!" She bellowed with tears streaming down her face pounding the ground with her fist "This is so going to be my new cell phone background." Nicky said pulling out her cell phone and taking a picture. Then staring at it for a few moments and howled laughter again.

Just then Keykie, Honey, Mori, and Ashley came up.

"Hey Hayate are you starting a new hobby?" Ashley asked amused while Hayate glared

"I hate you all." He said darkly, in the background Nicky gasped for air.

Mori and Honey could only stare in shock at what they saw.

"I think it looks cute on you." Keykie said trying to cheer him up Hayate only muttered darkly.

"What the hell is this?" Rin asked walking over then she stared at Hayate for a few moments and stared laughing "Hayate's a drag queen! That's hilarious!" She shouted laughing. Yuki whom had been with Rin walking around just stared

"Pink is not your color." Was all she said while Hayate sighed

"Thanks for the tip." He grumbled sarcastically

"I knew any guy wouldn't be a figure skater without being gay!" Rin bellowed falling to her knees laughing

"Yeah yea laugh it up." Hayate grumbled while the two women just stared between Ashley and Hayate.

"Ops?" The younger woman said sheepishly while Hayate glared

"You'll pay." He said darkly to the two women who squeaked and ran off as fast as they could

Ashley just flipped open her cellphone and glanced at Hayate

"Release the hounds?" She asked while Hayate smirked

"No call security they're distant cousins they don't matter." He said smugly, Yuki just grinned

"And that is why you don't laugh at a Unison no matter what trouble had gone onto them." Yuki said in a chipper tone making Nicky and Rin gulp

"Hayate what I said earlier I meant any man who wears dresses is very confident in his sexuality and masculinity." Nicky said in a panicked tone Hayate just stared at her

"Just you wait I'll get you back." He said sadistically while Nicky's eyes widened

"Sweet I'm off the hook!" Rin said happily Ashley just smirked

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, but Rin if I were you I'd sleep with one eye open." Ashley said while Rin gulped and then whimpered

After all the festivity and laughter everyone soon went home waiting for the next day to come


	32. This was a little Alien to Tasia

After Ashley's birthday party the next day came, Tasia smiled and hummed to herself and opened the Juliet club door to see something strange.

"What in the world?" She asked looking around it looked like something out of a sci-fi movie like the deck of a space ship. Was she in the right room?

"Greetings earthling," Nicky said or at least Tasia thought she was Nicky. She was painted blue with a light shade of blue on her smutch and she had her bright flaming red hair pulled back into a tight and high pony tail. She wore a purple tube top with gold trimming on the ends and a purple skirt. Also Nicky had some glitter on her face.

"Oh hiya Tasia-chan, Like my costume!" Nicky said cheerfully waving Tasia sweat dropped yep she was right it was Nicky.

"Hi Tasia-chan!" Keykie greeted skipping over she was painted the same way Nicky except she was wearing a white dress with purple trimming and her hair was in a bun

"Why are you guys dressed so weirdly?" Tasia asked curiously while Ashley walked over almost the same but in a commander's uniform

"We're doing a sci-fi theme today. Nicky watched a space movie last night and she wanted to dress up like the princess from Vegan 6." Ashley said sighing she was now wearing new glasses they looked pretty much the same as the old ones

Tasia looked at the other girls. Rin was painted light blue and wore a short skirt and long sleeved shirt with slits on the shoulders. Her hair was styled back into a pixie hair style. She wore some strange collar around her next that had different lights going on.

"And Ashley refused to get her body painted blue so she got to dress up as the commander of the human fleet." Lizzy said walking over also looking pretty much normal but dressed in a similar outfit as Ashley "I didn't want to also so that's why I'm dressed like this and besides blue isn't my color." Lizzy said shrugging

Yuki walked over herself painted light blue with glitter on her face dressed in a white sundress her with her hair down.

"Personally I think its fun to cos-play light this!" Yuki said giggling then winking

Lil peered out of her dressing room and sighed

"What's up with Lil?" Tasia asked then Lil came out sighing she was dressed like Lizzy and Ashley on she had a red jacket with a skirt to match. While Ashley had a red jacket and black pants and Lizzy had the same outfit on as Ashley. The only different thing between Lizzy and Ashley's outfits is the metals that were placed on Ashley's

"Nothing just feel a bit down today." Lil said walking out and sitting down answering the question herself

"Lil had to turn down a confession today." Keykie said pulling out her PDA "Lil hates to do that to her fans. But she has to do it because of Juliet rule number 555: "No Juliet is allowed to go out with or have a relationship with a fan boy or customer of a club."" Keykie stated while Tasia blinked

"It seems you guys have rules for pretty much everything don't you?" Tasia asked while they nodded

"Indeed we do even a rule on not to wear white after Labor Day." Ashley said adjusting her glasses "But I don't wear white at all so it doesn't apply to me." Ashley stated leaning on her right leg and with her left hand on her left hip

"Lil suggested that." Lizzy said putting her voice into the conversation

"Hey it was a good rule!" Lil said in her defense

"So anyway is there any other reason why you guys are going with this?" Tasia said changing the subject before a fight broke out

"Some guys like girls who know about sci-fi and comics. I mean who wouldn't want an alien prince coming down to take you away." Rin answered with sparkles appearing around her as she blushed

"Rin has a sci-fi fetish herself in case you're wondering." Ashley said smirking while Rin turned deep red in embarrassment

"I DO NOT!" She shouted in protest while Ashley chuckled

"Your mouth says no but your face says yes." She stated grinning evilly

Soon the club opened and Tasia sat there in her own outfit that was similar to Ashley's and Lizzy's. Except she wore a skirt that was a bit longer than Lil's

"Yes it does get a little lonely searching the stars for life. Often I miss life on earth." Ashley said with a lonely look on her face while her guest turns red and started to sweat a bit

"Heh I'm not afraid of any stinking aliens!" Lizzy shouted jumping up in her seat while her guest laughed in amusement of her _toughness_. She said down and went to take a sip of her tea but ended up burning her hand "Ow!" She shouted with tears filling her eyes. Tasia didn't know it was a part of the act and rushed over.

"Lizzy-sempai are you okay?" Tasia asked grabbing her hand and looking at it. Unknown to her sparkles and roses appeared around the two and the boys turned red staring "It doesn't look like a burn." She said while Lizzy smiled

"I'm okay Tasia-chan thanks." She said grinning while Tasia smiled back

"So cute!" The boys couldn't help but say while a sign appeared near Tasia that said 'Clueless'

"Get them away from me!" Hayate shouted running into the Juliet club room with a red face and slamming the door behind him Hayate breathed deeply.

"Um Hayate? You okay?" Yuki asked turning around from her customers

"O-oh I'm fine, ha-ha." Hayate said nervously rubbing the back of his neck while Ashley stared at him from across the room with a questioning look on her face

"Oh Hayate come on out we just want to see what you looked like in your figure skating outfit!" Sang the twins forcing the door open Hayate squeaked and tried to get out of their gasp

"Oh dear God please have mercy on me!" Hayate cried desperately leaving claw marks in the floor

"That's going to cost an awful lot to get repaired." Keykie said appearing near the claw marks with a calculator punching numbers in

"Could you two knock it off?" Lizzy said stepping in annoyed "Honesty if you're going to bother someone why haven't you bothered Tasia after all she is your toy isn't she?" Lizzy asked while the twins froze and looked over at Tasia who was just staring

"As if, she tries to act like she's one of us." Karou stated coldly while Hikaru joined in

"She's American and she's a commoner, she'll **never** be one of us." Hikaru said shooting a glare straight at Tasia. Tasia's eyes widened and she looked down in her lap with her eyes tearing up.

Then Lil and Yuki took this to step in

"If you two are done attacking poor Tasia-Chan's character leave and never bother her again." Both of them said they grabbed the boys and throwing them out with Hayate with them

"Hey wait! What about me?" Hayate shouted as the twins got up and dragged him away

Tasia sniffed a bit but choked down her tears.

Ashley sighed; boy was the teen drama here to here pretty crazy.

"I said leave me alone!" Hayate shouted kicking both the twins out of the dressing room all beaten and battered up "Normally I am a non-violent genital man but you are pests!" Hayate shouted marching out of the dressing room and adjusting his tie

"Unison!" Dean shouted while Hayate sighed

"Speaking of pest." He grumbled while Haruhi sweat dropped

"Is it just me or is Hayate-san a bit on edge?" Haruhi asked Kyouya who was writing in his note book

"Well today Hayate's going to be starting his training for the skating championship in two months and it's pretty hard on him. Sometimes he barely has any time to breathe." Kyouya explained when Hayate sent Dean flying across the room with one punch

"There now leave me alone!" Hayate shouted angrily making Dean Gulp and hide "Can't I have one day to spend with my cousin and friends without anyone trying to screw it up!" Hayate shouted with a stressed and angry look on his face.

"Cousin." Came an emotionless voice as a cold air filled the room. Gabe stood there holding a pair of ice skates.

"Aunt Yasu came to the middle school section and gave me these so I could give them to you." Gabe said walking over.

He was dressed in the boy's middle school uniform his eyes where light blue and his hair was flipped out in a way that it partly covered one of his eyes

"Who's he?" Hikaru asked not seeing Gabe ever before

"Well can't you tell the resemblance? That's Ashley-san's little brother I'm pretty sure you guys saw him when we went to visit her when she was sick." Kyouya said in his usual manner

"Not really we where under the pile of people so we couldn't see much." The twins said shrugging

"Allow me to properly introduce myself; I'm Gabriel Unison I am in my seventh year of middle school." Gabe said formally and bowing

"Oh what a little genital man you are!" Tamaki coed while Gabe kept a blank face

"I hate you all, especially you." Gabe said calmly pointing over at Mori who had Honey on his shoulders

"M-me?" Honey asked tearing up Gabe glared

"No you idiot, him." He said pointing at Mori

"Why do you hate Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked while Gabe stared at her dumbly

"Do I really have to say it? He's attracted to my sister so I hate him." He deadpanned while everyone sweat dropped well except for Kyouya who seen this coming

"Oh did I forget to mention that Gabe's infamous for being extremely blunt like his sister?" Kyouya asked with a chipper tone

"Whatever who cares if Gabe hates Mori or not he's not the friendliest of person anyway." Hayate said in irritated tone while everyone sweat dropped

"Stay away from my older sister." Gabe said with a deadly aura around him while Mori blinked surprised a young boy would threaten him like that

"Yea yeah, let's go I need to take you back to your side of the school anyway." Hayate said annoyed dragging Gabe out of the room

"So he basically puts Ashley on a pedestal and Gabe gets dragged?" Haruhi asked exasperated while Kyouya chuckled

"Hayate has his reasons and they're not as bias as you might think. It's just not my place to tell you them." Kyouya said chuckling, Tamaki snapped his fingers

"Right then its so obvious Gabe hates anyone who tries to get close to his sister so we'll try to have Mori and Gabe reach a ground of understanding!" Tamaki said dramatically

"Tamaki-sempai doesn't that normally have to happen naturally?" Haruhi asked but she was ignored Haruhi sighed she was truly surrounded by idiots.


	33. Kanon? Gabe's crush?

"What's your problem Gabe?" Hayate said backing his cousin into a corner once they were far away from the Host club room "Honestly I'm all for Mori-sempai liking Ashley. He honestly wants to get to know her better as a person he doesn't want to sleep with her then leave her." Hayate said with his eye brows furrowing. He then sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose it was like this with all of Ashley's potential boyfriends. So far there have only been five, not counting Ren or Mori. Most of them actually liked her. But Gabe chased them off, just because he was younger than Hayate or Ashley didn't mean he didn't have any less power than they did.

"I don't want my sister to have more to worry about than she has to." Gabe stated folding his arms although he never acted like it he really looked up to his older sister. He tried so hard to act like a proper Unison family member should although he was really as loud and friendly as Nicky was under it all.

"Don't you think that your sixteen year old sister has the right to choose whether or not she wants to worry about a relationship…?" Hayate asked curiously, Gabe shook his head

"No and nether do you why do you think you have no girlfriend. It's not just because your shy you know…" Gabe said while Hayate's eyes widened as Gabe told him an example

"You what!" He shouted his voice echoing in the strangely empty hallway "What the hell is a matter with you!" Hayate shouted at Gabe smacking his forehead in exasperation

"I just think that she wasn't right for you." Gabe said simply while Hayate groaned

"I was eight I didn't really mean that I was actually going to marry her!" Hayate said bewildered Gabe shrugged

"Even if you did doesn't matter now." Gabe said smugly while Hayate sighed

"You're really something you know that." Hayate said trying to get control of his temper as he gritted his teeth. Hayate grabbed Gabe by the collar of his shirt and walked off to the middle school section.

"Almost there," Kunai said as she tried to reach the book that was stuck in a tree. Kunai had been bullied again by some boys in class D. Needless to say Katana beat them up, since Katana being the taller of the two she held her sister on her shoulders.

"Hey guys." Max said walking over in his usual cheerful mood both of the girls couldn't help but wonder if anything could get that boy out of a happy mood. "Do you need any help?" Max asked while the two girls glanced at him.

"No." They both said not wanting any help this was their problem they would deal with it.

"Got it!" Kunai said grabbing her book smiling then Katana sneezed and lost her balance making them fall. Max sprang into action and caught both of them

"You two need to learn how to let others help you out." He said amused while the girls pouted childishly although they were a bit older than Max, he was obviously the more mature.

"Hi Max-kun have you seen Gabe-sama?" A random group of girls asked they where wearing a lot of things with Gabe's face on them. Max paused for a moment and sweat dropped

"Ugh… No… I haven't sorry." He said politely as he could although he was weirded out.

"Wow they are really crazy." Katana said surprised just then Hayate and Gabe walked up Hayate had an annoyed look on his face. They could only guess what Gabe had said or done now. It's like he loved to torture Hayate.

"GABE-SAMA!" The girls shouted seeing him Gabe blinked in surprise and then shot off running the girls screamed like a bunch of hounds on a hunt for a fox. Hayate just stood there as the herd of girls ran past him making his hair blow in the wind they kicked up.

"And I thought Nicky had a lot of fans to deal with…" Hayate said exasperated beyond compare

The host who had been stalking Hayate and Gabe decided it was time to spring into action as soon as the girls cornered Gabe. Who was desperately looking for a way out. But just as they were about to spring into action a younger girl stepped in.

"Alright maggots! Leave him alone!" She shouted whipping out a baseball bat and swinging it around

"Oh thank God." Gabe said finally being able to breathe he slid down the wall he was cornered into just moments ago "Thank you Kanon," Gabe said gratefully while the girl smirked

"No problem." She said adjusting her baseball hat she wore, although it looked tacky she wore the girl's uniform with a blue and red baseball hat. She rested her baseball bat on her shoulder.

"Mama who's that?" Tamaki asked pointing at the girl

"That would be Kanon Kawasaki she's the daughter of Ayumu Kawasaki the owner of Osaka's red devils baseball team." Kyouya said looking in his black book at a picture of Kanon

"So she has no Mom?" Hikaru asked he knew about Ayumu Kawasaki's past of his dead wife, she died when Kanon was six years old.

"I'm telling you Gabe you need to file a restraining order against those girls." Kanon said walking over and helping Gabe up. The host club blinked she didn't even bother to use an honorific.

"She's like a younger Lizzy." Karou said shocked, Kyouya's glasses glinted when he saw Gabe smile

He was just about to say something when Max ran over

"Oh thank goodness Kanon saved you; I thought I was going to have to tell your sister you got raped by fan girls." Max said relieved, everyone looked at one another that boy oddly enough looked like Nicky.

"That's Nicky-Chan's little brother." Honey said knowingly Keykie had told him about her cousin Max

Kanon gasped as if offended

"It's like you have no faith in me Max!" She said playfully while Max smiled. Gabe's eye brow twitched annoyed as if he was jealous of Max

"Yeah whatever." Gabe said coldly stuffing his hands into his pockets then walking off after he bumped shoulders with Max.

Kanon and Max looked to one another for answers but could find none

"I see so Gabe-chan likes Kanon-chan." Honey said aloud Mori grunted in agreement

"And he's jealous of Max-san." Mori said feeling a bit sorry for the younger Unison

Gabe walked down the hallway slowly looking down at his feet. What was it with Max that Kanon liked? Gabe knew was attractive enough for most any girl to like him. And he wasn't ever rude to Kanon? So what was it?


	34. Kyouya's advice

Gabe walked down the hallway slowly looking down at his feet. What was it with Max that Kanon liked? Gabe knew was attractive enough for most any girl to like him. And he wasn't ever rude to Kanon? So what was it?

Gabe walked in the hallways the only sound he could hear were his shoes clicking on the tile

_Click…click…click_

On the outside Gabe's face was blank, he had gotten so used to trying to act like the rest of his family that he was able to keep a poker face all the time. Gabe suddenly stopped for a reason unknown to him, he felt like he was being watched. He listened closely waiting for a sound. His ear twitched, he heard whispers.

Mama was one of the words he could make out. He waited and waited then he heard the same word again, then he heard the name Tamaki. His eyes widened he remembered Nicky talking about the _'king'_ of the host club. He was just there too, where they following him? What where they planning on doing? Gabe started walking again so he wouldn't raise suspicion that guy with the glasses he remembered seeing at the host club looked pretty smart.

Gabe glanced out of the corner of his eye seeing the shadows of seven people following him on the wall. Then he looked at the tile it was clean enough he could see the reflections on them. He was right they were following him. Gabe felt a sense of panic come over him. He wasn't weak but there was no way he could fend off all seven of them at the same time. He needed to get to the Juliet Club room. So he started to run once he made it around the corner.

"Whoa he's fast." Haruhi said bewildered, everyone shot off after him.

The twins where in the front with Tamaki, Kyouya just went the opposite direction that everyone else went walking calmly

Gabe ran as fast as he could down the halls trying not to slip and fall.

Rin who had been practicing outside after the club ended was walking in the middle school section heading to the club room to change clothes. She was wearing shorts and a soccer t-shirt, when she saw Gabe come running like a bat out of hell around the corner and he collided with her.

"Rin-san." Gabe breathed his face was stricken with panic as the host club came around the corner after him and Kyouya just came in through the door that Rin just had.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Rin shouted at the host club "Why are you chasing Gabe?" She asked getting up and helping the younger Unison up. Unlike with Ashley Rin did actually get along with Gabe.

"Um…" Was all Tamaki could say they had been caught red handed by Rin who was a member of the Juliets. And Tamaki knew that she was going to tell the others about this. Gabe only took this as a chance to run off again. Kyouya had disappeared out of the door while Tamaki tried to explain what they were doing chasing Gabe.

Gabe smirked he had managed to slip away. His smirk only faded when he saw Kyouya at the end of the hallway waiting for him.

"Gabe-san I see we have the same taste in women." He said calmly, adjusting his glasses Gabe couldn't help but be reminded of his own sister when he did that. "Although lately I have just started embracing the fact that I have a strange attraction to rebellious girls who don't care what other people think." Kyouya said walking over while Gabe thought about running

"Don't even think about running it's only a one way trip back to the others." Kyouya said as if reading his mind. The younger Unison fidgeted under the youngest Ootori's stare.

"You know you and I are very much alike, I am also the youngest of my siblings." Kyouya said while Gabe raised an eyebrow when he said siblings "Yes I know about Kristy I'm an Ootori my family owns the hospital she goes to." Kyouya said while Gabe's eyes widened Kyouya had walked right in front of him and kneeled down

"Although you and I are both in very different situations, I suggest you confess your feelings to Kanon before she ends up with Max." Kyouya said smirking while Gabe's knees gave out, never before had he met someone who knew all of his secrets that wasn't a family member of his. He could only nod dumbly, while Kyouya turned around

"Oh yes and if you get in Mori-sempai's way, I'll have to release to your fan girls these pictures of you when you where a baby." Kyouya said smugly while Gabe could only sit there in shock. Kyouya walked off calmly. Gabe didn't know how long it was before Yuki came walking up seeing him in that position.

"Ugh Gabe aren't you supposed to be in Karate club?" Yuki asked she sighed and picked him up walking off to the Juliet club room to see if his sister could fix him.

Chika paced around where the hell was Unison at! He had been too busy to actually go and visit the Juliet club. Plus it would look at little odd to see a middle school student go into that club room. But he didn't care, he could say that he was looking for his brother and no one would judge him. Considering the massive amount of time he spends with that Keykie girl. Yasuchika would rather stay out of his brother's business. The only thing he was concerned with that had to do with his brother was defeating him and proving that he was the better of the two. Proving to Mitsukuni that his love for cute things was his down fall, although to be honest Lizzy was pretty adorable.

Chika shook his head not in front of the others. He knew every time he thought about the Gunderson girl his face would turn red. And he was pacing in front of the line of karate members everyone was there except Unison. Who would be the only one there to be able to easily read his mind just by looking at his face.

"Wow Yasuchika must be furious with Gabe." One member said leaning over to the other

"Did I say you could speak?" Chika shouted flipping over the member who spoke over his shoulder

Elsewhere in the Juliet club room, Ashley wasn't there as a matter of fact neither was Lizzy. That's because they were using the extra dojo to spar. Judo vs. kick boxing a fight to the finish so to speak, it wasn't uncommon for the two girls to go off and do that but now of all times it was very in covenant.

"What's wrong with him?" Nicky asked poking his cheek, nether older Unison was here so they couldn't calm Gabe down to where he would be able to speak in his normal detached manner again

"He's been like this ever since I found him in the hallway just sitting there staring down the hall." Yuki explained while Lil popped in between the girls

"I think he's in shock." She voice while Yuki stared at her

"Nah really? I thought he was just playing how long can you stare in one direction with a surprised expression on your face." Yuki said sarcastically, Lil pouted childishly because of this

"I was just saying because neither of you said anything." Lil said while her bottom lip stuck out in a clear pout, Keykie had gone off to the school's garden to water the pants considering how hot it was today. She didn't want them to wither up, Tasia had joined her also. Although she was still a little upset about earlier

Just then Ashley and Lizzy came walking through the door in Judo and karate out fits with towels hanging around their necks.

"I still say you cheated." Lizzy said playfully arguing with Ashley who smirked

"How can I cheat I'm naturally tall you knew that when you picked a fight with me. Anyway you could've used that against me." Ashley said calmly yet smugly at the same time, then she spotted her brother and her smirk faded

"What's wrong with him?" Ashley asked walking over choosing not to freak out yet.

"He's in shock." All three girls said at the same time, Ashley raised an eye brow questionably at the girls

"We didn't do anything to him!" Nicky shouted in their defense knowing that would be the first thing that crossed her friend's mind

"I was walking here from the music club and I found him just sitting in the hallway staring down the hall, so I picked him up and brought him here." Yuki explained, Ashley nodded understanding now.

"He'll be alright." She said turning around, the three girls fell over. Her brother was in shock and all she could say is 'he'll be alright' if this was Nicky's little brother she'd be freaking out. Of course this is Ashley, she won't worry about someone unless they're actually hurt. And let's face it Gabe had not a single scratch on him.

"Eh I don't see what the problem is." Lizzy said walking by and over to her gym bag pulling out a bottle of water. "Well we can say we finally got him to shut up." Lizzy said smirking only to earn a vase flung at her but she managed to dodge it with ease.

Gabe glared at the older girl, while Lizzy smirked.

"See Ashley was right he's just fine." Lizzy said smugly Ashley walked over and picked up a big piece of it

"You do know this is coming out of your allowance once Mother and Father find out right?" She asked calmly holding a piece of what was once a vase.

"Whatever." Gabe said getting up and walking out of the door.

"What's his problem?" Nicky asked offended by his rudeness honest that boy just broke a vase said whatever and left. He didn't even bother to say something about her new ear rings! The nerve of some people!

Gabe managed to make it back to the middle school with one thing on his mind. And no one was going to get in his way.

"Unison what's your problem!" Chika shouted walking over the time for Karate club was over and now the Karate dojo was closed. Gabe only pushed Chika out of his way. Chika landed into some bushes and only stared while Gabe walked by as if in a trance or fixated on something, he walked over to the baseball field and up to Kanon who was practicing swinging her bat.

"Oh hi Gabe!" Kanon said smiling at the boy and discontinuing her swinging Gabe grabbed her wrist pulled her over then kissed her. After that he walked off with Kanon behind him standing in shock.

Everyone began to whisper after seeing this happen in broad day light in front of everyone. Gabe smirked and just kept walking.

"I skipped karate club because I was deciding on whether or not I should do that." Gabe said standing in front of Chika for a moment then walking off


	35. Yasuchika preposing to Lizzy?

Kanon dropped her bat and just stood there, her golden eyes where wide and her brown hair danced in the wind.

Gabe Unison liked her? Gabe-sama? The prince of the shadows? He liked her? What was there to like she was just some stupid tom boy. Kanon didn't know what to think. Max had told her that there was a chance that Gabe liked her. She had a crush on him ever since he came to this school he was so handsome and he still was today. Even his voice didn't crack as much as Max's did, Kanon could hardly tell when Gabe's cracked.

But maybe what if Gabe was dared to do that… No he's a Unison they don't partake in such things.

Kanon blinked and she looked around seeing everyone staring at her watching her. They were all trying to figure out what Gabe saw. Kanon couldn't take all the stares why couldn't she just be like Rin-sama why couldn't she just be noticed for her sport skills! Kanon ran as fast as she could her hat falling off her head and her bat still on the ground.

"You know…" One boy said to another "I always thought Kanon was cute." He said the other boy nodded

"But now she's off limits." The other boy said, everyone knew that Gabe would kill anyone who dare touch anything that he liked or what he owned. Not to say that Gabe owned Kanon, but he liked her.

"Such a public display of affection…" The baseball coach said in shock "I'm glad my wife isn't here." He concluded before making the baseball players get back to practice

Gabe happily trotted back into the Juliet club room with a smile on his face.

"Ohh what got you in such a good mood?" Lizzy said coming from behind Gabe and hanging on his neck

"I kissed Kanon." He said making everyone freeze

"You mean that girl who plays baseball?" Nicky asked tilting her head to the side, Gabe nodded. His smile still on his face.

"Good for you Little brother." Ashley said turning a page in the book she was reading, "And it only took you since second grade to gather up enough courage to do that." She added making her friends fall on their side

"You'd think Ashley would be more positive to her little brother." Yuki said getting up and rubbing her head that she hit on the table with she fell over

"I'm not even that cold to my little sisters." Lil said still on the ground with her eyes spinning

"And where's your boyfriend if you so all and mighty about relationships." Gabe teased spitefully Ashley looked up for her book and stared her brother in the eyes

"If I want one I'll get one and there is nothing you can do about it. So lay off Takashi-san we're just friends." Ashley said making Gabe freeze and gulp, she knew? "By the way you're not that great at sneaking around." She added turning back to her book and facing the window she was sitting in front of

"Tsk, tsk trying to medal in your sister's business." Nicky scolded poking Gabe on the forehead

"Leave me alone and stop acting like you're my older sister too." Gabe growled but Nicky only smiled

"Ah but I am." She said smartly, Gabe blinked losing his annoyed expression

"How so?" he asked curious, the other girls just sat and drunk tea knowing all too well what Nicky was going to say

"Ashley-kun and I are married! So I'm your older sister in law!" Nicky exclaimed tackling Ashley in a hug

"Yes in your mind Nicky but not legally until I see papers that I signed also we're not married." Ashley said calmly Gabe stood there with his jaw open

"You're gay? He shouted never hearing Nicky talk like that before

"No they aren't Nicky just calls Ashley Daddy and she calls herself Mommy because they founded the club together." Lil explained putting her tea cup down on the saucer

Rin then came through the door stretching a bit.

"Oh everyone I have an announcement." Rin said pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket then she realized that everyone wasn't there "Ah! What the hell! Everyone's always here when Unison has a announcement!" Rin said surprised Ashley turned around with a smirk on her face

"That's because they like me better." She said knowing it would piss off Rin. Rin stood there for a moment slowly turning red with anger

"Err Rin-san are you okay…?" Gabe asked nervously

"SHUT THE HELL UP UNISON! THE DRAGON THAT IS RYUU RIN SHALL SMITE HER EMENIES! I SHALL DESTORY!" She shouted leaping into the air at Ashley who just ducked and grabbed the piece of paper in Rin's hand as Rin fell out of the window

"Oh look she has a soccer game in three weeks and it's the championships," Ashley said reading the paper

"Umm…" Gabe said pointing to the broken window

"She's fine only Rin can survive a fall like that." Ashley said walking away from the window then standing in front of a wall "Three…. Two… One.." Ashley said counting down

"ALRIGHT UNISON IT'S GO TIME!" Rin Shouted opening the door she was seemly unhurt Gabe could only gawk in shock

"What the hell is wrong with everyone in this club?" he shouted in shock only to have Lil hit him on the back of the head

"Seventh graders shouldn't curse." Lil scolded calmly ignoring the now sudden fist fight that was going on between Rin and Ashley

"Hey where's Lizzy-sempai?" Gabe suddenly asked out of curiosity the Juliets who weren't fighting thought for a moment and their minds flashed back to about twenty minutes ago when Kyouya dragged Lizzy out of the club room.

"She had to go somewhere." Yuki said leaning over the side of her couch

"Where?" Gabe asked blinking owlishly, Yuki chuckled and smirked

"I'll tell you where she isn't…. _safe_." She said dramatically Gabe blinked

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" He asked Yuki shrugged "You're weird." He said to the white haired girl

"I know right!" Yuki exclaimed taking it as a complement

Gabe sweat dropped there was something mentally wrong with his sister's friends

Soon later after that Gabe left the club room.

"Heh," Ashley said standing over Rin who was only a bursed and battled shell of past herself "I win… again." She said smugly before turning around and sitting on her couch

"Hello everyone!" Keykie said peering through the door with a basket of assorted fruits and vegetables, Tasia followed her in carrying a basket like Keykie's although she still had an upset look on her face.

"Ah Tasia-chan don't listen to those two buffoons they have no idea how much of a wonderful person you are." Yuki said appearing beside Tasia and patting her shoulder to cheer her up

Tasia sniffled a bit and Ashley got up and roughed up her hair a bit smiling a bit at her. Tasia put on a small but sad smile.

"Um…" Chika said cracking the door open slightly "Is Lizzy-sempai here?" He asked looking at the Juliets

"No she's in the host club fighting with Kyouya." Lil said calmly flipping through a girly magazine. The red faced blonde nodded then left.

"I wonder why Chika-chan wanted Lizzy." Keykie asked aloud calling Yasuchika by the nickname his brother gave him

"You spend way too much time with Mitsukuni-sempai." Ashley said shaking her head at the red headed girl. Keykie only smiled but it had a dangerous look to it unlike her usual smiles

"Oh I do..? Like how you spend awful lot of time with Mori-sempai." Keykie teased making Ashley freeze for a moment

"Shut up." She only said before sitting back down Keykie giggled

"How is it possible that someone so sweet can be so evil at the same time?" Yuki asked curiously Keykie only smiled

Meanwhile in the Host club room.

"Texas is not bigger than Alaska Lizzy!" Kyouya shouted nose to nose with the shorter girl who was standing on a stool

"Yes it is!" Lizzy shouted Kyouya and Lizzy both growled at the same time

"We already told them that Alaska is bigger and they're still fighting." Haruhi groaned for the past hour and forty five minutes those two have been fighting over the most meaningless things

Such as a Zebra being black with white stripes or white with black stripes, or caramel being pronounced at caramel or caramel. Even the stupid argument about cats or dogs being the better pet.

"No it isn't you idiot!" Kyouya shouted back while everyone sighed roughly, they had all forgotten why Kyouya even brought her to the host club in the first place.

Lizzy growled lowly and Chika opened the host club's door to see as Lil said Lizzy fighting with Kyouya.

"Lizzy-sempai." Chika said Honey perked up when he saw his little brother here, Mori looked over at his younger cousin questionably.

"What?" Lizzy snapped turning to Chika "Oh its Chico! How ya doing!" Lizzy said grinning as she forgot about Kyouya and jumped off the stool

"Actually my name is Yasuchika." Chika corrected Lizzy grinned and slung her arm over his shoulder

"I know but your brother calls you Chika and in Spanish that means girl so I'll you Chico because that means boy." Lizzy said grinning adding a light laugh afterwards, Chika turned red and nodded

"O-okay." He said gulping slightly because of his dry throat, Honey smiled brightly his little brother had a crush on Lizzy-chan! He acted so adorable around her too! Kyouya's glasses glinted and jealously seeped through his brain

"Lizzy, Alaska is bigger than Texas." Kyouya said trying to get her attention back to him

"Yea yeah whatever Ootori the terrible." Lizzy said waving him off Kyouya glared over in Chika's direction, that brat was wedging him and Lizzy apart and he didn't like it one bit.

"So what did you want?" Lizzy asked the younger boy, Chika turned a darker red

"Well actually I um wish to speak to you in private." Yasuchika said nervously and as formally as he could

"Ah anything you have to say to me can be said in front of these guys," Lizzy said reassuring the younger boy Chika sighed, then nodded. He got down on one knee and pulled out a box with a ring on it.

"Lisabell Gunderson I want you to marry me." He said making Lizzy freeze then laugh

"I'm sorry but can you repeat that I must have heard you wrong." Lizzy said laughing nervously, the twins spit out the coffee they had in their mouths in shock

"Will you marry me," Yasuchika repeated more confidently Lizzy stared at the younger boy dumbfounded and a gust of wind rolled by

"Ugh… aren't you a little young to get married?" Lizzy asked finding the ability to speak

"Not right now once we are of age of course." Yasuchika explained still in the same position

Kyouya was now enraged by this boy beyond reasons of his knowing. Kyouya accepted the fact that his _type_ was rebellious girls but it never accrued to him that maybe he might just want one rebel girl and it still hasn't.

"I… Um… Why the hell do you want to marry me?" Lizzy asked still bewildered, Yasuchika smiled

"Because you curse like a sailor, your skills in fighting are prefect and you'd be prefect to carry on the Haninozuka clan's name." Yasuchika said making Honey face fault and Mori chuckle amused, Tamaki's eyes lit up.

"How wonderful Honey-sempai's little brother is in love with Lizzy! Love at first sight! It was meant to be!" Tamaki ranted only to get a demonic glare from Kyouya

"Shut the hell up." He hissed dangerously making Tamaki hide behind Haruhi who sighed

"Yasuchika do you even know Lizzy-sempai?" Haruhi asked turning around and looking at him curiously

"Yes I do and besides I have plenty of time to get to know her on a more personal level if she becomes my bride to be." Yasuchika said confidently Kyouya's eye twitched it took everything he had in him and more not to kill him on the spot

_'Just wait until he's alone.'_ Kyouya said in his mind

"You really thought this out didn't you?" Lizzy asked surprised Yasuchika nodded

"I think it's wonderful." Honey said hoping that Chika would back out if he thought it was wonderful. Although he didn't mind that Chika liked Lizzy he did however mind that Chika wanted to marry her so quickly.

"What..?" Lizzy asked turning around to Honey surprised "What the hell is wrong with you!" Lizzy shouted waving her arms about

"I think it's wonderful also." Tamaki said standing up from behind Haruhi with sparkles appearing around him

"We agree with it too." The twins said smiling as if they had something planned

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Haruhi said shrugging the rest of the members of the host club looked behind Lizzy smiling Kyouya's eyes were filled with the flame of rage.

"Hn." Mori said shrugging while Lizzy smacked her forehead

"You're all fucking idiots." She said before leaving the club room with Chika just standing there

"I'm sure she's going off to think about it." Chika said reassuring himself Kyouya chuckled sourly

He was going to destroy Yasuchika.


	36. Send her off with a smile

**Shura: I am so sorry I've just been so busy with tests and school! So I made this chapter extra long to make up for it!**

* * *

The day went by in a slight blur Lizzy had pretty much forgotten about the incident in the host club's room. And the next morning came; it was only one day until the ball.

We look upon the Tusuecio's family manner and in the room of the heir to the family's business or at least one of them. Nichale Tusuecio, our favorite red headed teenage girl was getting ready for school that early crisp morning.

Nicky smiled and hummed has she brushed through her rose red locks in her room that was adorned with red walls and golden trimming. Her bed was a canopy bed that was bright red with its silk sheets and thick comforters. Nicky stood up from her vanity and looked at the full body mirror in front of her tightened the bow on her uniform dress then headed down stairs.

Nicky was a morning person, she loved mornings and everything about them. She made her way down the hall and to the stairs the led into the main room of her estate.

"Miss Nicky who do you wish to drive you today?" Jiro one of Nicky's butlers asked walking beside Nicky as she made her way down the steps.

"Well if you don't mind Jiro." Nicky said politely Jiro only smiled his winkles appearing more visible around his mouth

"I never do Miss," He said cheerfully Nicky smiled back at the old man

After eating breakfast and other morning rituals Nicky now found herself riding in her limo on the way to Ashley's house, ever sense Haruhi mentioned something about global warming the Juliets had been doing a carpool. Ashley tried to explain that they were doing that before but Nicky never the less didn't listen

They stopped in front of the Unison Family manner and both Ashley and Hayate came out. Nicky guessed Hayate had stayed the night. The two look a likes got into the limo, they where both looking very tired and worn out.

"What's with you guys?" Nicky asked the two Unisons slowly turned to Nicky

"Nicky… it's four in the morning." Hayate said while Ashley just stared angrily at Nicky

"It is?" She asked curiously the two stared at her

"Whatever just go pick Keykie and Tasia up." Hayate snapped while Nicky smiled

"Someone's a blood type AB." Nicky teased the two Unisons stared at her

"Just do what Hayate says Nicky…" Ashley hissed while a dark aura wrapped itself around her. Nicky gulped and nodded frighteningly

"Y-you heard them Ji-Jiro." Nicky stuttered nervously, Nicky decided it was best to leave Hayate and Ashley alone

The limo drove off and headed off to Keykie's house err… Mansion.

By the time they made it to Nicky's little cousin's house Hayate and Ashley had fell asleep leaning onto one another, Nicky snickered because of how cute it looked and snapped a picture on her phone.

"Hi everyone." Keykie greeted at first fairly loudly (On Keykie's standards) but she quieted down when she saw the two cousins asleep.

"That's kind of cute." Tasia mused getting in the limo on the other side of the three others, she was still a bit sleepy but at least she wasn't like Ashley and Hayate.

The girls looked at the two cousins, Hayate was resting his head on Ashley's left shoulder and Ashley was resting her head on top of Hayate's. Nicky giggled as she couldn't help but snap another picture on her phone.

"Okay Jiro next Lizzy Gunderson's estate please," Nicky said, Jiro nodded and then drove off.

Once they got there Lizzy got into the car looking like a zombie.

"Oh my goodness!" Nicky and Keykie had said at the same time while Lizzy looked at them sleepy

"Kyouya calling… Chika singing… So annoying." She said before passing out and falling into the limo.

"Oh my…" Tasia said helping Lizzy in and then shut the door. Lizzy curled up onto Ashley and Hayate's laps while they slept.

"Jiro please head to Lil Gunderson's estate." Nicky said while Jiro nodded and drove off

As they were driving most everyone was quiet until….

_'On those Saturdays, when kids go out and play, yo I was VP in my room I let the stereo blaze,  
wasn't faded, not jaded, just a kid with a pad and pen and a big imagination. All this, I seek,  
I find I push the envelope to the line, make it, break it, take it, until I'm overrated.'_

"What on earth?" Hayate said waking up and Ashley snapped her eyes open. Lizzy moaned in her sleep and reached into her pocket pulling out of her cell phone

"Hello-." She Moaned sleepy

"Lizzy are you still at school if you are I'm coming to pick you up," Came Kyouya's voice on the other end. Lizzy sat up in Ashley's lap and sweat dropped

"Ugh Ootori, how the hell did you get my cell phone number?" Lizzy asked while Kyouya went silent "Well..?" She pressed

"I… have my ways." Kyouya said after a few moments while Lizzy's eyes widened and she was fully awake for now.

"GOOD GOD OOTORI DID YOU GO THROUGH MY FILES AT SCHOOL!" Lizzy shouted into the phone and then she heard a beeping noise on the other end "He hung up on me!" Lizzy growled then saved Kyouya's number to her phone under the name of 'Dickless bastard Ootori Kyouya'

"I used to have hearing." Ashley said sticking a finger in her ear and twisting it to stop the ringing from Lizzy's yelling

Finally the limo stopped and Lizzy landed into Tasia's lap who was sitting across from her.

So far before Lil hopped in, Keykie, Nicky, Ashley, Hayate, Tasia and Lizzy were all in the limo.

"Hello everyone~!" Lil sang brightly after opening the door. She sat down inside on the other side of Hayate. "Kanata and Kunai are riding with Gabe and Max!" Lil said in her usual tone informing everyone why her younger sisters weren't there.

"Jiro head for Yuki Rhizome's estate please." Nicky asked Jiro who smiled and nodded and drove off as soon as Lil shut the door

"So Lizzy why are you on Tasia-chan's lap?" Lil asked her older cousin after seeing Lizzy on her lap

"Because it's fun." Lizzy said sarcastically making Lil sigh

"Being sarcastic makes you unattractive!" She sang waving her finger as she spoke

"Then I'm ugliest person on earth." Ashley said bluntly while Hayate yawned

"No you cousin dearest are not ugly, you have more fans than Lil does." Hayate said resting his head on Ashley's shoulder and glaring at Lil for bringing that up

Lil sulked at the fact Hayate was mad at her and Ashley had more fans than her

About fifteen to twenty minutes later they stopped and Yuki hopped in calmly.

Yuki was one of the few that didn't act crazy in the morning; in fact she was almost sane.

"Hey everyone." She greeted and she was only met my glares and excited greetings, she sweat dropped.

Her friends were strange

"Driver just go on to school." Ashley said knowing who was next, Tasia realized this

"Ashley! This is precisely why you and Rin don't get along!" Tasia said scolding Ashley who stared at her

"You don't know do you?" She asked while Tasia could only blink owlishly

"Know what?" She asked while all the girls and one boy sighed

"Why Ashley and Rin don't get along!" They shouted at the same time

"Keykie did you tell her why?" Nicky asked turning to her cousin who shook her head

"N-No I didn't." Keykie said shyly

"Fine I'll tell her." Lizzy said folding her arms and sighing

**(Shura: CUE THE FLASH BACK!)**

"So anyway the Juliet club had just got up and running," Lizzy explained, all the girls remembered the day as it appeared in their heads once more.

_"Ashley!" Nicky whined running over to her "There's a new girl! She's pretty and she plays sports and Keykie says if we make her join then our sales will sky rocket compared to now!" Nicky said pulling on Ashley's arm, while the taller yet younger girl sighed_

_"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked, Nicky smiled at that question_

_"Get her to join of course Daddy!" She said giggling; Ashley only stared at her then sighed _

_"Fine but don't call me Daddy for a month." Ashley said, Nicky saluted to this_

_"Yes Dad- I mean Ashley!" She said grinning goofy; Ashley sighed at her best friend and went to the soccer field _

_Rin had been training and kicked the ball expecting it to go into the net but something stopped it a tall girl with pitch black hair and dark brown eyes stopped it by kicking it all the way across the field into the other goal. _

_Rin looked at her shocked never seeing someone to be able to do that before. It had to be a fluke._

_"My name is Ashley Unison, Rina Ryuu. I'm the vice president of the Ouran Juliet club and the president wishes for you to join our ranks do you except?" Ashley said calmly standing in front of the next, Rin stared at the girl there was something about her she didn't like._

_She was just… Just too prefect, she looked like she should be a model on a runway in London styling one of top designer's clothes. She was tall and slender, and prefect. Rin couldn't help but hate her._

_"No." Rin snapped now feeling angry for two reasons first off these 'Juliets' had been annoying her with stupid requests for her to join the club _

_Ashley heaved a sigh "Very well let me make a deal with you Rin." She said calmly, hoping it didn't have to come to this "I'll play a game of soccer with you and if I win you join." She said gaining Rin's interest, and then she thought_

_"What if I win? What do I get?" She asked folding her arms_

_"If you win the Juliet Club will do anything you ask." Ashley said knowing it was a lot to put at stake but she was Unison and she knew she was going to win._

_"Anything I ask?" Rin stated she knew the Juliets where pretty powerful "Deal." She said smirking while Ashley went and got the ball_

_Now they stood in the center of the field and Rin counted to three before they could touch the ball as soon as she said three Ashley kicked it and it shot off into Rin's goal. Rin's jaw dropped seeing that._

_'No way!' She thought while Ashley smirked_

_"Welcome to the Ouran Juliet Club Rina Ryuu." She said smirking Rin growled in anger and before she realized what she did she had grabbed the necklace that dangled down from Ashley's neck and ripped it off. Ashley's eyes became wide and her shock was replaced with anger._

_Ashley raised her hand and back handed Rin across the face._

_"You are scum to me." Ashley said coldly Rin sat there on the ground shocked no one had ever said that to her before "I'll never see you as a member of the Juliet club." She snapped, Rin's gut bubbled with anger_

_"I'll show you Unison! I swear I'll beat you one day and make you regret you even called me that!" Rin shouted at the top of her lungs while Ashley gave her a smile that only a murder would wear _

_"I'd like to see you try bitch." She said before turning around and heading off the field _

_That was the beginning of Ashley and Rin's hate towards one another and the first time Rin had been called a bitch._

**(Shura: End flash back!)**

"Wow." Tasia said shocked "So why did you get so angry at Rin for breaking your necklace?" She asked while Ashley stared at her dully

"It was my great grandmother's and the stupid British whore broke it. No offence to British people or whores." She said dully

"ASHLEY!" Tasia shouted while Hayate chuckled

"I don't like Rin-san ether." He voiced his opinion about the girl

"You two are so mean!" Tasia and Keykie shouted at the same time

"We're Unisons we're supposed to be cold and cruel." They stated at the same time calmly

In short Rin got into the limo anyway and they headed off to school

Everyone was excited about the Juliets ball even the host club who decided they would join in to bring in more people in the ball

Kyouya however usually would but in this case he didn't for some reason.

Most of the members knew why, except Tamaki who was worried about mommy being ill or something.

"For the last time Tamaki I'm not sick." Kyouya said with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth that Tamaki forced in

"I'm really excited about the ball!" Honey said bouncing up and down while the rest of the members rolled their eyes

"I'm not." Hikaru said bringing in doom and gloom into the room

"Hikaru, you'll see Tasia again you shouldn't be angry at her." Haruhi preached calmly, the more outgoing of the Hatchiin twins growled in anger and punched the table before getting up and leaving the room

"Hika-chan." Honey said worriedly

Kunai Marry-Ann Gunderson was walking through the high school halls after giving a paper to a teacher that her teacher had told her to do and now she was well lost. She had been walking until she came upon Hikaru Hatchiin sitting on the stairs alone sulking.

Unlike most people Kunai could tell the twins apart since she herself had a twin.

"Hikaru-sempai what's wrong?" Kunai said walking over to the sixteen year old boy

Hikaru looked up and glared at Kunai

"Leave me alone." He growled at her Kunai stared at him straight in the eyes and then knew what was wrong. He acted just like Katana when she was angry.

"You're upset about Tasia-sempai leaving aren't you?" She asked, Hikaru stared at the younger girl wide eyed

"….Yes." Hikaru said sorrowfully Kunai sat down next to him on the last step fixing her uniform. Hikaru blinked couldn't help but think she acted like a proper little lady.

"Well…?" She asked turning to Hikaru after folding her hands and placing them on her lap

"Well what?" he asked curious as to what she meant

"Tell me how you feel about this, Lil-nee-chan says it's always best to let your emotions out otherwise your heart will be scarred by them and that's the only way a person could ever be ugly if their heart is." Kunai explained calmly and stared intently at Hikaru waiting for him to say something

"I… I trusted Tasia… She became one of my friends and apart of Karou and I's world and now… She's leaving me." Hikaru said quietly while Kunai nodded in understanding

"I had a friend leave me once; both Katana and I loved to be around them dearly. But they had to leave so on their last few days being in Japan we let them off with a smile not with a glare." Kunai said calmly looking off into the distants "Hikaru-sempai I don't think you should be angry at Tasia-sempai for leaving she can't help it. So instead of making her upset even more how about you send her off with a smile?" Kunai said before getting up and bowing

"Thanks Nai-chan." Hikaru said feeling better "I'll tell my brother Karou that you like him." He teased making Kunai's eyes go wide and her face turn red

"N-NO I DO-DON'T!" She shouted before running away

Hikaru chuckled and got up, all things aside Kunai was right.


	37. Radiant Rin

**yeah yeah I know I take SOOO long to update these days, but don't worry Christmas break is coming up! Also on DeviantArt I made an Ouran Juliet Club Fanclub group so everyone can post up fan pics or suggest ideas for future chapters and I would love to read some of the stuff you guys come up with! So go now after you read and join because Ashley said so!**

* * *

"No Unison the yellow roses should be near the stair case not the door way!" Rin shouted at Ashley who was standing in the ball room with a clip board

"Go make yourself useful and don't bother me." Ashley said ignoring Rin's comment

Rin grumbled in anger and stomped outside where Tasia and Keykie were help setting up the tables.

Tasia giggled at Keykie while she told Tasia about how Ashley didn't always had long hair and how for three years she had a boyish hair cut that made her look like a guy.

"Hey can I help?" Rin asked, the two girls turned to her and stared. Rin took this as a no and walked off. Rin sighed it seemed like she was just getting into everyone's way today. She decided to head to club room to grab her stuff then go to the soccer field.

Rin walked down the hallway now just depressed because she was casted off and ignored more than usual.

She wasn't that annoying was she? Rin sighed once more trying to rid her stomach of the nasty feelings she felt. Then Rin slipped and fell backwards because of something she stepped on, she looked at one she had stepped on and saw a small hand puppet that was a cat.

Rin had always loved cute cats that where puppets so she instantly fell in love it with it.

"AW! You're so cute! Who would leave a poor thing like you out here on the floor?" Rin said reaching for it and then cuddling Beelzenef, and a blush appeared on the tiny puppet's cheeks

Rin then spotted a dark figure leaning around the corner staring at Rin helplessly.

"Hey there is this yours?" Rin said standing up and running over to the figure before it could leave.

Rin soon stood in front of poor Umehito Nekozawa who was almost fainting from Rin's radiance

"A creat-creature of the dark s-should not be around such a bright creature as you." Nekozawa said shielding his eyes, Rin blinked then blushed realizing what he said.

Then she looked down at the puppet in her hands "Anyway I think your puppet's really cute what's his name?" Rin asked while Nekozawa peaked back at her but not looking directly at her

"Beelznef, he has the ability to curse people." Nekozawa said while Rin's eyes lit up,

"Really that's so cool!" She said thinking she might try it on that Unison bitch queen to put her in her place. But of course poor Rin didn't know Ashley was immue to curses because of how many angry ex girlfriends of her fans had put on her.

Nekozawa blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected this. For such a bright creature to be intrested in such dark things.

"Hey isn't there some club for that stuff I bet your in it!" Rin said trying to remember the name of said club

"The black magic club and yes I'm in it I'm the president." Nekozawa said, this made Rin's face light up

"OH! So you're Nekozawa-sempai! It's nice to finally meet you! You're not as scary as they say you are!" Rin said happily then handed Nekozawa back the puppet "Well I'll see you around Sempai, please come to the Juliet's ball if you can!" Rin said before running off and leaving a blushing Nekozawa standing there looking at the puppet.

"What a strange creature." Nekozawa said to himself before heading back to his club room.


	38. The Ball

It was the night of the ball the girls were getting ready and running around needless to say it was all chaotic.

Lil sat there in the corner in her hot pink dress with frills that made it look like a mixture between a tutu and some sort of Spanish dress.

She was nervous really nervous. She was going to do that dance once more.

Lil's heart beat so fast in her chest right now it felt like it was going to explode if it didn't come out of her mouth first because it felt like it was in her throat also.

This dance was called "El cisne bailando" which meant dancing swan. Everyone woman who could dance on her mother's side of the family had to learn it in order to be recognized as part of the family.

Needless to say Lil's Grandmother on her mother's side was very deep in that tradition.

Katana and Kunai refused to do it because they had no dancing talent what so ever and Lil had shown her dancing talent ever since she was little so it meant she had to do it.

_'Su sangre es espesa con el baile de El preformador' _it was something her grandmother would always say

The last time she did it her Grandmother yelled at her mother in Spanish for hours saying what a failure she was to have such a daughter that couldn't dance.

And of course Lil had broken her leg and her grandmother didn't make it any better when she tried to force her out of bed the next morning to dance.

Lizzy had been there at the time and almost killed the woman for raising her hand to Lil it took Lil's father and sisters to hold Lizzy back.

Now she knew her family would be watching and everyone in the whole school would be watching.

Lil felt like she was going to throw up.

"Lil you'll do fine!" Tasia said smiling at Lil after resting her hand on her shoulder.

Lil turned to Tasia and smiled. Then the Juliets headed outside to the party.

The court yard was littered with lights hanging above the crowds and tables with elegant cloths and such upon them.

People sat eagerly as Nicky walked upon the stage with her red hair shining and her lipstick painted lips gleaming in the light.

"Greetings everyone! Thank you for coming out tonight to Tasia-chan's going away ball! Now don't worry we'll get to dancing but first Lil is going to do her family's dance called El cisne bailendo!" Nicky said with a slight mispronunciation on the Spanish words

Ashley sighed and walked up and whispered in her ear "Nicky it's bailando not bailendo." She said, Nicky rolled her eyes then said a loud whatever and the two walked off the stage.

The stage lights darkened, and some Spanish music began to play.

Lil came out on the first beat looking very nervous. She jumped in the air and spun around landing perfectly on her feet. She began twilling and spinning at speeds the crowd never thought possible.

Everyone seemed to be in a trance as they watch Lil flawlessly dance on the stage until she lost her balance near the stage.

"Lil!" Her mother screamed from the crowd not wanting a repeat. But to her surprise some strange boy whom she had never seen before appeared and grabbed Lil's hand pulling her back up. They danced around together as her Grandmother watched in amazement.

Soon the music stopped and Lil let out a gasp.

"Sa-Satoshi?" She asked Satoshi had been wearing an outfit that looked like he stepped out of the movie Zoro.

Satoshi grinned and made a shushing action then let go of Lil and bowed Lil nodded and turned around and bowed at the crowd as they clapped.

The party went on without a hitch. Everyone was happy as can be and the party carried on inside.

"Wow Lil-chan was great at dancing wasn't she Haru-chan?" Honey asked Haruhi as they stood next to the buffet bar

"Um yerah." Haruhi said with her face stuffed with fancy tuna.

"Haruhi you need to be more lady like don't stuff your face with food!" Tamaki walled dramatically, Honey blinked and looked over at Mori who was watching Ashley dance with Max. Nicky had somehow slid over with a mischievous look on her face.

"You know Mori-sempai my little brother has always had a crush on Ashley." Nicky said casually catching Mori's attention "And what's funny is he's the only guy she's ever excepted their feelings from when he confessed!" She went on, trying not to grin evilly.

"Oh." Mori said looking back at Max and Ashley, Max was laughing as he danced with her and Ashley had a small smile on her face. The picture of them to together couldn't look more prefect.

He hated it.

It took all Mori had not to kill the little red headed boy on the spot but he managed to stay almost emotionless on the outside.

Too bad Nicky was very good at reading people like Mori.

She smirked when he saw his eye brow twitch.

"Well I have to go," she said as carefree as possible then scurried off.

Tasia looked around at all the smiling people she tried to feel happy but to be honest she had never felt more alone in her life.

Now here she was the night before she was to be shipped off back to America away from people she had cared about and people who cared about her in their own strange ways.

She sighed remembering the one person who didn't care who could probably mean more than anyone else to Tasia.

Hikaru Hatchiin.

Sadly he was right she was not one of them, nor will she ever be she wasn't pretty, or that smart. She definitely wasn't that funny. She wasn't good at sports, or had charm, or could dance. There was a lot of things she couldn't do.

She sighed once more feeling even more miserable.

Then she heard someone cough in front of her and she looked up to see Hikaru standing there with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Tasia I'm sorry for saying all those things too you. I was just…." He said trailing off at the end, Tasia blinked in surprise. Then smiled in understanding Haruhi had told her once that Hikaru and Karou were very close and didn't let others in very easily.

"You where just upset that I am leaving?" She asked finishing Hikaru's sentence, Hikaru nodded shamefacedly.

"Tasia would you dance with me even though I'm a big jerk?" He asked shyly Tasia smiled and took his hand and headed out to the dance floor.

Keykie smiled at she came out from behind the pillar.

"Let's see Tasia and Hikaru dancing check," She said looking down at her clip board smiling

"HI KEY-CHAN!" Honey said from behind Keykie

"AH!" Keykie screamed with her clip board and pen flying in the air.

Honey laughed at her and dragged her out to the dance floor to dance.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un prefet de nuit~!" Nicky sang in French seeing that everything was working out.

Needless to say the night was perfect.

Everyone went home and slept peacefully except for Tasia.

"I don't want to leave." She whispered to herself staring at the ceiling in the guest bed room

Yes she had family in America but she was happy here maybe she could ask if she could finish her high school years here.

But then she felt a pang of guilt, the Juliets had done so much for her was she right to ask for more?


	39. The ball revised

**Okay everyone this is the revised verison because I didn't like how the first one came out and also Tasia'sendlessdreams wrote the first part of this chapter having to due with Tasia herself.**

* * *

The night before the big ball, everyone had slept peacefully, except for Tasia.

"I don't want to leave." She whispered to herself staring at the ceiling in the guest bedroom. Her life in Japan had been worlds apart from her life back home in America. She had finally broken out of her shell, at least she had somewhat felt like it. Who knew when she had picked Keykie from a list of pen pals from her foreign cultures class that it would lead to a new change in her life forever.

Japan began to feel more like her home. In the friends she had made, even surprisingly tough-as-tenuous-ridden-nails-Lizzy and Ryuu-Rin-the-Awry-and-Competitive-Dragon; she had formed the greatest bonds she'd ever known.

Yes, she had family in America, but she was happy here. The Juliets were like the sisters she had always longed for, each one compatible to her in a different way and some bringing out qualities in her that she didn't even think possible. Maybe she could ask if she could finish her high school years here. Ouran was amazing, and she had been kicked by a lucky star in landing the transfer program here.

But her time was almost up, and a pang of guilt rushed through her as she thought about begging the Juliets to extend her Cinderella clock for just a little bit longer.

"Besides," she murmured to herself, turning over in the lavender satin sheets. "What would be the point? Someone has already opened my eyes to how much I really don't belong here."

The flash of Hikaru Hitachiin came before her eyes, and they began watering out of instinct.

She tried to think of something else, anything else. And then she remembered the conversation she'd had with Ashley just a few days prior. It was the one thing that had kept these silly hopes of staying still stirring in her head.

_"So you'd really miss me huh?" Tasia had said humorously, breaking the silence of the room with her and Ashley. The girls were sitting in the Juliets clubroom after the meeting. _

_Ashley was taking the unexpected peace to work on some of her paintings, and Tasia was sitting with her waiting for Yuki, quietly writing. It was in the lavender leather bound notebook with the Kimono print designs. The one she always carried with her. It had been a gift from Keykie, one she'd sent to her only a few months prior to her coming to Japan. _

_During their emails, when Keykie found out that Tasia was a writing enthusiast, she insisted on sending Tasia incredibly nice designer notebooks to keep her thoughts in. They were always so special to her and necessary too._

_ Tasia was constantly hit by waves of story, poetry, and lyric ideas on a daily basis, if she couldn't write them down, they drove her nuts, so Keykie had helped her remedy it, in style of course.  
In other ways, Keykie's gift had been Tasia's saving grace socially. She usually found herself alone a lot of the time back at home, so to cover up her loneliness, she would write to make herself look busy. It certainly kept her mind off everything. _

_"We already had this conversation," Ashley said in a monotone, not even looking up from her work. "And you know I don't repeat myself." _

_Tasia just smiled, knowing not to take Ashley's tone to heart._

_"It's probably a good thing I'm leaving though," Tasia said sadly to herself, furiously erasing a line she had just written. "The sooner I'm out of everyone's hair the better. If I did stay I'm sure it would only end badly. After all, I'm technically not supposed to be here…" _

_The knife was twisted as she thought of the way Hikaru had been treating her lately. _

_"Don't even ask me to respond to that comment," Ashley said even more icily, increasing her heated brush strokes. "If you want to stay, then do it for yourself. Not based on the opinion of some ginger headed devil twin who doesn't know his own head from his bipolar immature hormones." _

_This got to Tasia more, but as more of a wakeup call. Still there was nothing she could do. _

_"But there's no way I could afford the tuition for another semester." Tasia said, trying to defend herself. "My transfer only covered one semester through the program. And the school did arrange for a full year attendance. It's not just about money, but a whole bunch of strings would have to be pulled for the school board to allow me to stay." _

_She sighed again, chewing on the end of her eraser, head in her hands.  
"So even if I wanted to stay…which I guess I do but-"_

_"Do you want to stay or don't you?" _

_Ashley's words were direct and to the point. Tasia even noticed she stopped her brush strokes for the first time during the conversation. This caused her to jump just a little by the abruptness._

_"Well…I…" Tasia tried to let out, remembering how intimidating Ashley could be. _

_"Do you or don't you?" Ashley repeated more sharply. "Don't give me excuses, just give me an answer. Do you want to stay here, or do you want to leave?" _

_Ashley never repeated herself. Ever, this was important.  
Forgetting about Hikaru, forgetting about everything else that held her back, Tasia answered._

_"I want to stay." She said strongly, more sure than Ashley had heard her in a long time. _

_For a minute, out of the corner of her eye, Tasia thought she saw Ashley crack a smile. A real one, just a for second. _

_"That's what I thought." Ashley said coolly, returning to her painting as if nothing had happened. _

_"But like I said," Tasia protested, trying to go back to her own writing. "It's impossible. Trust me Ashley, I've tried. I've looked into it and my counselor said there would just be no way-:"_

_"Impossible you say?" Ashley butt in again, finishing her painting with on last startling red brush stroke. She set the brush down, and then turned to Tasia while fixing her glasses. The way the light gleamed as she pushed them up, made Tasia believe that some kind of plot was heatedly working behind them. _

_"Why don't you try explaining your definition of impossible to a Unison?"_

She turned over again, still not lulled to sleep by these thoughts. Could what Ashley had said just be so simple and probable? And then again, did Tasia have the right to ask her for anything?

They all had their own problems, their own trials and personal relationships to cling to. It really wouldn't matter if she left. She wasn't even a Juliet. She was Keykie's quiet friend who sat in the club and happened to cross the paths of the glamorous lives they led.

They had already given her so much. What right did she have to ask for anymore?

Then came the night of the ball excitement was in the air and chaos was rampant in the Juliet Club room.

Nicky was running around making sure all the help was doing their jobs and Keykie was making sure they stayed within budget. Lizzy was getting her hair fixed; Yuki and Rin were having their makeup done. Ashley was sitting down reading a book. Last but not least poor Lil was sitting in the corner terrified with Tasia sitting next to her.

Lil could hear the loud fast paced beating of her heart that was in her throat and she felt like ether she was going to throw it up or it was going to explode. She was extremely nervous and excited with many other emotions swirling around inside of her.

She couldn't believe that she was going to do that dance again.

She could remember it like it were yester day

_At the time Lil was twelve years old she wasn't as fit as she was today. Lil also didn't have the confidence that she had today ether back then Lil was eager to please anyone who gave her praise._

_Lil stood upon the stage in a similar outfit she wore today spinning and twirling clumsily and then she took a giant leap and fell off the stage. _

_Lil's eyes filled with tears because of the pain and the looks of disappointment she got from her family._

_Lil never remembered a time she felt more awful in her life._

_After going to the hospital and getting a cast Lil sat in her room crying listening to her grandmother yell at her mother in Spanish saying what a failure Lil was._

_You could imagine Lil's surprise the next morning when her grandmother tried to force her out of the bed to dance._

_"You stupid bitch leave my cousin alone!" Lizzy screamed lunging at the old hag who was cussing Lizzy out in Spanish while Lizzy was doing the same "DAMNIT LET ME GO I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT BITCH!" Lizzy screamed at the top of her lungs while Lil's father and sisters held her back_

_Her mother soon sent Lil to a camp to learn how to dance. Lil's self esteem was completely crushed by the time she got out._

_But then Nicky and Ashley appeared. Nicky offered her a spot in her club to help out boys with their problems. At first Lil refused but then she heard that Lizzy had joined and she joined._

_There was a reason why Lil was so hard on Tasia it was because she saw herself in Tasia and she wanted so much to help her. Thanks to Nicky and Ashley Lil soon became better inside and out. Nicky taught her how to be graceful and appraised her even when she was doing awful. Ashley taught her not to care what others thought and to be herself. Lil never felt better in her life soon Lil refused to hear the word ugly because of how many times boys had called her that in the past._

But now Lil was reliving her nightmare, worrying about the worst possible things happening. Her thoughts where soon broken by a hand resting on her shoulder and she turned to see Tasia smiling at her.

"You'll do fine Lil I just know it!" She said not knowing how much those words meant to Lil.

Lil smiled back and nodded feeling much better.

"Okay ladies let's go greet our guests!" Nicky announced the Juliets followed their leader out and walked down the hallway soon to be joined by the host club. Some of them greeted others while Tasia and Hikaru tried to stay away from one another.

Once they headed outside their guest cheered seeing them. The girls took one stair case while the boys took the other. Max and Gabe stood in the crowd staring at them with Kunai and Katana.

"Stop staring at my sister." Gabe snapped seeing Max staring dumbly at Ashley, he then punched his best friend in the arm.

"Ow what's that for!" Max whined rubbing his arm Gabe just gave him a dirty look.

Nicky walked up on the stage that had been set up in the court yard and picked up the microphone off of its stand

"Hello everyone and welcome to Tasia-Chan's goodbye ball!" She said with her musical voice "Tonight we'll start off our events with a dance from Lil called El cisne bailendo~!" She said happily while Ashley walked up and whispered in her ear, Nicky frowned and covered up the mic "Does it really matter they don't know Spanish." Nicky said quietly while Ashley leaned back

"Apparently you don't ether." She said bluntly making Nicky pout but they headed off the stage anyway

The lights in the court yard slowly dimmed, music began to play while a man sung Spanish lyrics.

Lil came out spinning and twirling switching legs as the other swung in the air. Then she started to spin ballet style and then did a mixture of the style before and ballet.

"Wow Lil's really good!" Tasia said with her eyes shining in wonder clapping her hands along with the crowd, Ashley stared intensely at Lil with her hand tight on her cell phone floating over a button for some reason.

Lil began to stomp around to the beat and then she jumped in the air gracefully then spun but she didn't know she was near the edge of the stage. Lil let out a gasp in fear _'Not again!'_ She screamed in her head with tears on the rims of her eyes

"LILLIAN!" Her mother screamed in fear, then Ashley pressed down on a button and a puff of smoke appeared and there stood some boy in a Zorro looking outfit and caught Lil's hand before she fell.

He pulled Lil back up so fast her tears flew out of her eyes and began to dance with her.

When the music ended Lil and the boy held their pose and she looked back at him and saw Satoshi.

"S-Satoshi?" she asked with shock apparent on her face, Satoshi looked over with a smile then brought his finger up to his lips to tell her not to say anything.

"Who's that guy?" Most of the Juliet's and the hosts asked while Ashley just smiled knowingly.

Down on her phone it was a text message that said

**"Now Satoshi," **

What had happened is Ashley told Satoshi why Lil was so nervous about doing this dance and obviously he was moved by Lil's tale of trying to gain approval.

He wanted to help incase anything went wrong. So Ashley set that up just in case so Lil would never have to live through that hellish nightmare again.

"Ashley do you know who he is?" Tasia asked looking over at Ashley who quickly dropped the smile

"No," She lied with a blank face "I'll have security get rid of him though." She said bringing her cell phone up to her face but Tasia grabbed the phone

"N-no! Don't! He helped out Lil he shouldn't be taken away like that!" She exclaimed Ashley nodded and shut the phone

The party had traveled inside soon after to take part in the ball room part of Tasia's going away ball.

"Lil-chan was really good wasn't she Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed standing next to her Haruhi who nodded with her face stuffed full of fancy tuna.

"Haruhi please try to be more lady like when you eat!" Tamaki exclaimed with tears streaming down his face

"Hey where's Lizzy at?" Kyouya asked aloud curiously while Keykie punched in numbers on her PDA

Keykie said calmly "She's working." Kyouya blinked he didn't know Lizzy had to work, although he was a bit bored now that he knew the short firecracker wasn't going to be here.

Honey looked over at his cousin who was standing next to him watching Ashley and Max on the dance floor dancing.

Max let out a cheerful boyish laugh while Ashley had a ghost of a smile on her face.

Gabe was being cornered by girls who wanted to dance with him so he couldn't do anything about his sister dancing with his best friend.

Nicky at the time saw this and slid over feeling mischievous,

"You know Mori-sempai," She started causally catching his attention "My brother has had a crush on Ashley for years." She went on rocking back and forth on her heels and toes as she spoke. "It's kinda funny too because Max is the only guy who Ashley accepted their feelings." She said with a smile on her face.

Mori turned back at Ashley and Max who were still dancing. He saw (or at least thought) their eyes were locked onto one another and somehow sparkles appeared around them.

The picture of them together looked prefect.

He hated it.

Nicky let out a giggle knowing what he was thinking then scampered off.

Hikaru saw Tasia sitting off in the corner watching everyone he went to walk up to her but then…

"OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Yuki shouted catching everyone's attention; everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Tasia-chan's going to sing a song!" Lil shouted who of which was standing next to Yuki. Tasia's face became panic stricken

"W-What?" She shouted in shock, The Juliets grinned and pulled her outside.

Tasia soon found herself upon the stage staring back at over a hundred faces.

"Come on Tasia you can do it!" Nicky shouted, Yuki smiled at Tasia giving her a thumbs up.

Ashley just yawned and pressed a button on the remote she was holding making the lights dim and music start to play.

Tasia gasped when she heard the beat.

She knew this song,

She WROTE this song,

How did they know that!

"You're supposed to sing!" Ashley said loudly in monotone. Tasia gulped then leaned over to the microphone

"A cloud of loneliness haunts my days," She sang meekly, everyone cheered her own to encourage her "People rushing through everyday~." She sang with a little bit more confidence grabbing onto the mic as she did so.

"But like the light shining through the dark, melting my frozen broken heart!" She sang loudly, as she was singing Hikaru could only stare at her in wonder.

She looked like a goddess singing and she sounded like one too.

The light from the overheads shined down on Tasia making her eyes sparkle as she looked out at the crowd.

She opened her mouth and started singing once more "Oh~! Your love is shining through, breaking my clouds of blue~!" Her voice was getting louder and louder as she sung and people nearby heard and stopped and listened.

"I hope each and every day our love will be true. Your smile is like a beautiful painting hanging on the wall. I hope our love will bloom for all e-ter-nity! When we kiss it's like a firework going off in a starless night! When we're together it's like the perfect dance because we're in har-mony. Oh baby! Can't you see~! Our love is you and me~~!" She sang loudly then it went to an instrumental, and she started to get really into the song.

Tasia grabbed the mic off the stand and began the dance. Forgetting people were watching forgetting that she had to leave Japan. She forgot all of her problems and only thought about the song.

"It started out as something so innocent like a white rose on a bush." She sang in a softer voice then went on to sing in a more womanly voice "Then it turned into something passionate like the red rose on the bush. O-oh b-babe don't tell me maybe, it's your love that saved me from me! Oh baby can't you see-e~! Oh love is you and me! You and me! You and me! Oh you and me!"

Once the song ended Tasia's fantasy world shattered and she stood there in front of a large crowd of people who stared at her dumbly

She began to freak out thinking she was awful but then Nicky let out a big whistle

"WOOHOOO TASIA!" She screamed while Ashley clapped soon the crowd was clapping whistling and cheering for Tasia.

Then fireworks went off over head.

"Muhahaha! Bask in the glory of my creations!" Lizzy shouted in a insane happy voice from on top of one the school's buildings.

Some of the fireworks formed faces of the Juliets or flowers and some hearts here and there.

Everyone turned around in awe starting at the fireworks.

Then Lizzy let off her biggest firework yet, and it shot off into the air and hung there for a moment and then a large flash of light happened then clear in the sky was Tasia's face and near it, it said "We'll miss you Snow White!"

Tasia smiled knowing who it was setting off the fireworks.

"So that's what Keykie meant by working." Kyouya mused aloud adjusting his glasses then pulled out his black book writing down a note to hire Lizzy for the next fireworks display he needed.

Tasia looked up with tears in her eyes smiling; she was never so sad and happy at the same time before in her life.

The ball soon ended after that and everyone went their separate ways. Although Hikaru couldn't seem to get a hold Tasia to talk to her.


	40. Outside the party

Coming out from the party Hikaru saw that Tasia was standing next to Nicky's limo talking to some boy.

Hikaru didn't like it when he saw the lust filled look that boy was giving Tasia and he even more so didn't like it when he heard him say "That was an amazing song! I don't see why you're not a Juliet Tasia-chan you're pretty enough."

Tasia blushed in embarrassment, "T-Thank you." She stuttered smiling a bit, the boy grinned

"So-." He said leaning towards her only to be pushed away by Hikaru

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hikaru shouted jerking the guy towards him and away from Tasia

"Hikaru let him go he was just talking to me!" Tasia shouted a bit upset, but she was ignored by Hikaru

"You stay away from Tasia you got that!" Hikaru shouted while the boy's eyes where wide with fear

"O-Okay man I didn't know she was your girlfriend sorry!" He shouted before running away.

Tasia growled in anger, Hikaru had no right to do that he treated her like crap for the past two weeks! She wasn't some possession of his not some stupid toy. Before Tasia could think she punched Hikaru in the face sending his flying backwards a few feet.

"Oh my Lizzy has been rubbing off on me." Tasia said a bit shocked, Hikaru sat up

"What the hell Tasia! That guy was trying to get into your pants you should thank me!" Hikaru shouted holding his now throbbing cheek

"Well it's my business Hikaru!" Tasia shouted at him shocking Hikaru all the time Tasia had been here she hadn't shouted once. Tasia's fists tightened at her side, "I'm not some stupid toy you can just play with when ever you want!" She said looking down at her feet as tears fell from her eyes "I'm a person and apparently you're too stupid to notice that!" Tasia shouted looking up "I'll be glad when I'm back in America because it means I'll be as far away as possible from you!" Tasia screamed with tears coming down her face like rivers.

By then most of the Juliets nearby heard and saw this and they looked pissed.

Lizzy who was nearby standing next to Ashley started over to kick Hikaru's ass for making Tasia cry was stopped by Ashley.

"It's their business don't interfere." She said dully, Lizzy looked up at her taller friend in disbelief. Tasia turned around still crying and got into the car. Hikaru could clearly see Max, Nicky, and Keykie glaring at him from the other side of Tasia who was looking down at her lap sniffling.

Ashley let out a sigh and turned around from the scene and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Can't that idiot do anything right?" She muttered lowly before walking off.

Hikaru could only sit there in the grass in shock of how he just screwed up his last chance to tell Tasia goodbye and maybe tell her why he was so upset with her.

He fell back on his back and stared up at the sky until Lizzy ran over and kicked him in the head.

"That's for making Tasia cry ass." She said before walking off, normally Hikaru would've jumped up and yelled at Lizzy but he didn't feel like it.

He was too depressed.

Ashley headed to her car then stopped in her tracks, "Wait where's Hayate?" She said remembering her cousin hadn't been there the whole event "Oh yeah he's training," She said then remembering why.

Ashley slid into the driver seat of her car then drove off

**(A/N: Ashley's a rich sixteen year old of course she has a car she just got it)**

"Stupid sister she already drove off," Gabe said running over to were his sister's car had been parked

And just then Lizzy pulled up behind Gabe on her motorcycle.

"Hey Gabe need a ride?" She asked holding up an extra helmet

"That would be nice Lizzy-sempai." He said turned around and heading to the bike that Lizzy was on and got on.

Elsewhere at Keykie's house Tasia was in her room crying.

She was just so upset and confused.

Tasia was laying in the bed with her back facing the door and just that moment Max opened the door.

"Hey Tasia-sempai would you like some tea?" He asked walking in with a tray of tea

"No go away." Was his only reply Tasia's voice was squeaky and hard to understand through all the sobs.

"Tasia-sempai…" he said setting down the tray on the dresser in her room and he sat on the edge of her bed rubbing Tasia's back "There, there I know you're upset with Hikaru." He said trying his best to comfort her, although since he didn't know that well he couldn't do a very good job so he just did it the same with he comforted Keykie

"M-Max..." Tasia said quietly once her sobs had mostly quieted down

"Hmm?"

Tasia sniffed a bit then asked "Am I… Am I a bad person I mean Hikaru was just trying to look out for me, but I… I was so sick of feeling like just some toy to him." She whispered, but Max heard it clearly

He chuckled, "No Tasia-sempai you're not a bad person, any normal person would be upset with being treated like crap too in fact if I were in your position I would've done more than just punch Hikaru-sempai." Max said honestly as Tasia sat up and sniffed a little bit whipping the tears away from her eyes

She then pulled Max into a hug "Thank you," she said Max only smiled

"No problem Tasia-sempai I just can't stand to see girls cry you know." He said as if it were nothing and then got up "Now get some rest you've got a big day tomorrow." He said picking up the tray and leaving.

Tasia sighed that's right she had to leave tomorrow she never thought she would feel this but she was more nervous going home than coming here.


	41. Tasia's farewell and Hikaru's regrets

The day Tasia was leaving was on a school day and by law the Juliets still had to go to school.

Tasia trudged behind them in the halls still upset today was her last day in school.

"Guys is it alright if I just walk around by myself?" Tasia asked the Juliets nodded and walked off

"Poor Tasia-chan." Keykie said sadly, the other girls nodded

"She isn't dying." Ashley said dully earning glares from her friends and Rin.

Rin growled angrily "You wouldn't understand Unison you have no emotions unlike us." Rin snapped, Ashley only glared at Rin not feeling up to punch her right now

"Ladies we shouldn't fight!" Nicky said pushing Rin and Ashley away from each other so they wouldn't kill one another "We will act as if this is nothing and be happy and when Tasia leaves we can… W-We C-can." Nicky said strongly at first and at the end she started crying then pulled Ashley over to hug her

"D-Daddy I don't want m-my T-Ta- Tasia-chan t-to le-le-leave!" She sobbed loudly hiccupping

Ashley sweat dropped and didn't bother to say that they weren't her parents knowing how upset Nicky was right now.

"There there." Ashley said patting Nicky on the back

"W-Why c-c-can't you do something! L-Like legally bind her to stay here!" Nicky wailed looking up at Ashley who sighed

"Nicky I can't force Tasia to stay if she doesn't want to it's not right." Ashley said already knowing that Tasia wanted to stay but she was going to let Hikaru and everyone else figure that out for themselves

"But it's not fair!" Nicky shouted pulling away "It's not fair! It's not fair! Just because of some stupid boy Tasia wants to leave her Mommy!" Nicky shouted stomping her feet like a spoilt child.

"Welcome to parenthood Nicky that eventually happens to them all." Ashley said sarcastically, making Nicky going into a deep state of depression.

"I think she's over reacting just a bit." Yuki said sweat dropping being the first out of the other Juliets to say anything while their two leaders were talking

Ashley replied with a sigh to the white haired girl "A bit?"

"Ashley can I barrow your black clothes I think I'm going emo." Nicky said turning around with lifeless eyes, Lizzy growled annoyed and stomped over and slapped Nicky across the face

"Listen here Princess we're going to stick to your damn plan and let Tasia know everyone's going to be just fine without her and when she leaves you then can go around lifeless!" Lizzy screamed at Nicky who blinked then stood up

"You're right!" She shouted with determination in her eyes making the others sweat drop in exasperation

"Okay its official Nicky's bipolar." Rin deadpanned with a sweat drop on the back of her head

"Lil, Keykie aren't you two going to say anything?" Yuki asked turning around to the other silent girls

"No," Lil said quietly, Keykie shook her head not showing her eyes to her friends then ran off.

"I'm going to go dance," Lil said quietly before leaving the others

"Those two, I'm worried about them the most." Ashley said aloud making Rin blink

"You're actually worried about someone other than yourself?" She asked making Ashley back hand her across the face

"For once in your life Rin go a day without fucking pissing me off!" Ashley shouted with a vane on her forehead sticking out, Rin only held her hand to where she had just been slapped.

"You know what go fuck yourself you selfish bitch!" Rin shouted with tears in her eyes running away

"Ashley…" Nicky asked getting ready to rest her hand on Ashley's shoulder

"Don't you dare touch me Nicky." She growled, and then curtly turned around heading towards the host club "I have an errand to run," She snapped walking off, Yuki and Nicky stood there side by side

Then Yuki clapped her hands together.

"Well then its decided Hikaru is a selfish dick for making Tasia cry and want to leave Japan and he should die." She said cheerfully then walked off to go plan out how she was going to get away with murder

"My club is falling apart." Nicky said now just standing there "Everyone's on edge and it's all because of Tasia." She said darkly, "Why is she so selfish?" She muttered walking off to find something to get her mind off of this anything.

Nicky found herself outside staring at the rain that had just started the last person Nicky expected to see in so long walked up beside her.

"You know you shouldn't stand like this out in the cold it's bad for your lungs and it could make you get sick." Hayate said staring out at the rain, Nicky turned to him with tears on the rims of her eyes

"Hayate my club's falling apart because of that stupid American girl!" She sobbed hugging him and just crying for real with her face buried in Hayate's chest

"Nicky it's not right to blame this on Tasia, you guys gotten close to her in such a short time it's only natural you'd be sad to see her leave; besides your club isn't falling apart this is just some silly little bump in the road you guys will be over it and be stronger than ever because of this." Hayate said with a small smile on his face Nicky looked up with her mascara streaming down her face

"Hayate how come you always know what to say?" She sniffed, Hayate just grinned

"I'm a guy and you're dumb enough to think I know what to say." He said jokingly only to earn and punch in the gut from Nicky

"You meanie!" She shouted while Hayate chuckled

"Hey you deserved it do you know how hard it is to get your mascara stains out of my uniform?" He asked motioning to the black spots on his blazer and dress shirt. Nicky only grinned and laughed at him telling him that's what he gets.

But unknown to them Dean was watching from the window, yes he hadn't bother the Juliets in the longest time for a reason he was called back to his country for a short time to take care of business.

He had came back two days and go and heard and saw everything that had happened, it should've been him to make Nicky smile like that after crying her eyes out. It should've been him to be able to hold her like that.

How could he fight someone for Nicky's heart when he already has it? How could he win a battle that's already been won? He looked outside and saw the prefect picture, a flamboyant girl who hides behind a mask of playfulness and happiness and a sensitive boy who is kind and genital. The girl cries in public often but never really cries like she does around the boy.

Dean had to face the facts he was fighting a battle with no cause.

Keykie saw out in the rain in a gazebo with her knees up to her chest staring at the flowers.

_"She's not dying." _Ashley's voice echoed in her head, how could Ashley be so emotionless, she knew Ashley liked Tasia too because Tasia would often sit in the music room after club hours just listening to Ashley play songs on the piano or watch her paint.

Keykie was an only child she grew up as the center of attention in her home but she always longed for a brother or a sister someone to help her out or listen to her or for her to help them out or listen to them and when Tasia was here she felt like she had a sister, that she wasn't alone with all the pressure to live up to her family's name and make her mother proud. She didn't have to be scared at night when her mother was working late because she was alone. She knew Tasia was in the other room not too far away.

Keykie could understand how Ashley could be so bleak and calm while Keykie was a mess. She knew if Nicky was here she would say Ashley knows what she's doing and has a reason for being so calm. Or she used to being so calm in stuff like this.

Although Keykie never understood why Nicky said she was used to things like these. Keykie was sure Ashley had a good home life.

The ideal scene of a family laughing and smiling together popped in Keykie's head.

To Keykie Ashley had the perfect life and sometimes she envied her for it. Although then she remembered the last member of the unison family the eldest, Keykie didn't know what Ashley's sister looked like at all.

Keykie shook those thoughts away as if they were evil, they felt evil too.

"Keykie-san?" Ritsu asked standing out in the rain seeing Keykie inside the gazebo Keykie squeaked in surprise

"O-Oh Kasanoda-san!" She said wiping her tears away quickly as possible Ritsu came into the gazebo and held Keykie's wrist to look at her face

"Why are you crying?" He asked genuinely worried, Keykie stared at the other red head in shock, Kasanoda was worried about her.

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked his expression turning dangerously angry

"N-No! It's just my friend Tasia-chan is leaving for America today and I'm upset." Keykie said stopping Kasanoda from running off and beating up the next guy he saw. "B-But thank you for being concerned Kasanoda-san." She said gratefully, Kasanoda's expression softened and he nodded sitting beside Keykie.

Keykie then broke the silence between the two and said "So why are you out here?" this made Kasanoda blush in embarrassment

"I got lost."

Keykie of course giggled hearing that.

Elsewhere at the host club it was in full swing.

"Mommy I don't see why we have to open today Tasia-chan is leaving!" Tamaki whined Kyouya only ignored him and wrote down in his book.

Haruhi sighed she could clearly feel the bad aura in the air and not the mention the bad feeling in her gut. She shivered slightly it felt like a sharp coldness was in the air. Haruhi couldn't help but wonder why all this unpleasant things were happening. Then the door opened to the host club and she saw why.

Ashley Unison the Ice Queen didn't look happy. A gust of chilling ice wind followed in after her.

Honestly at times like these she wondered why Mori-sempai has a crush on her.

"Kyouya I'm borrowing Hikaru." Ashley said curtly grabbing Hikaru who had his head on the table and swinging him on her shoulder. Hikaru didn't put up a fight, and it was clear why one it's Ashley he'd lose anyway and two he was depressed.

"Just don't kill him I- I mean we need them for the club." Kyouya called after the Ice Queen not even stopping her.

"Kyouya why didn't you stop her!" Karou shouted standing up, the girls in the room where quiet watching the drama unfold and sucking it up like the disgusting leaches they are.

Kyouya looked up from his book for the first time that day. "Because I'm not dumb enough to get in Ashley's way." He said bluntly then turned back to his book

Karou sighed knowing Kyouya was right, he had already faced the wrath of one Juliet; he dare not test the Ice Queen.

The whole way there Hikaru didn't protest or ask what she was doing or going to do, he had pretty good idea. She was going to beat him up; Hikaru didn't blame her he would beat him up too.

Ashley carried Hikaru into the Juliet club room (which is empty at the moment) and she tossed him onto the couch and handed him a notebook.

"Here," She said handing it to him, Hikaru blinked surprised

"Wha-." He asked but he was cut off by Ashley.

"It's one of Tasia's pillow books it's full of musings and songs and some dairy entries," She said with her eye twitching slightly. This guy was really stupid the damn book said Tasia's pillow book on the front of it.

Hikaru looked up at Ashley almost seeing the aura coming off of her it was cold and deadly. He gulped and opened it up to a random page.

_Dear Dairy, I don't even know why I'm writing a dairy entry I guess it's because I wanted to get this off my chest. To be honest it's a little scary to be in a new country with people I hardly know, but everything is going better than I thought. I met these amazing girls here (not that I'm like that) they can do things I never thought possible. I guess that's what you can do when you're rich and famous and of course in Japan. Anyway what's making it so great is I met this guy (yeah I know cheesy right?) his name is Hikaru Hatchiin he's… He's I don't know it just feel really nervous when I get close to him and I don't know how people mistake him for his brother (They look NOTHING alike) Well at least to me Hikaru's more dare I say it handsome to me. I guess it's his mischievous air or how he laughs. I better some thinking like that or I might start drooling on the page. Well anyway dairy I have to go Keykie's calling me down for dinner!_

_-Tasia_

Hikaru blushed once he read the translated version that Ashley had wrote at the bottom, he had never been that great at reading English.

"Tasia… She…" Hikaru asked speechless, Ashley's glasses glinted and she pushed him up on her nose.

She let out a sigh then stated in a snippy tone "To put it on a level that you could understand **_moron_** Tasia is madly smitten with you and you treating her like **_crap_** has forced her to go back to America. Nice job dumbass." Ashley then gave him a sarcastic thumbs up when she said nice job

Hikaru set the book to his side and grabbed his head "I screwed up so bad…" He said looking down at the floor and resting his elbows on his knees "Ashley I was just try-." He said but Ashley cut him off

"You were going to apologize to Tasia but you saw some boy flirting with her and got angry for reasons beyond your tiny little mind." She said with her glasses glinting again, Hikaru looked up at her speechless. "You're easy to read," she said bluntly reading his mind.

"I have to go say I'm sorry!" Hikaru shouted standing up but Ashley grabbed his arm

"Too late Tasia's already heading to the airport." She said stopping him.

Tasia sighed as she rode in the limo with a quieter Keykie; the others were just too busy to come see her off

_"Oh I'm just going to be working on my music see ya Tasia!" Yuki said with a carefree grin as she waved bye to Tasia turning around and walking off with her guitar strapped to her back_

_"I'm busy Tasia. Sorry I can't go, bye Tasia-chan." Lil said not even looking at Tasia who stood there in shock at what she was hearing_

_"I'm busy working on my fireworks Snow-white j-just leave me a the hell alone!" Lizzy growled not looking at her and focusing on the gun power in front of her_

_"I can't go I'm looking for Ashley but have a save trip Tasia-chan Okaa-chan loves you!" Nicky said with a large grin plastered on her face._

_"Just go!" Rin shouted dribbling a ball in the basket ball court not looking at her _

Tasia couldn't even find Ashley; she sniffed in a bit in the end it seemed like everyone was glad to see her leave.

"Tasia-chan." Keykie whispered not looking up she never looked up from the ground the whole day "I'll miss you very much." She whispered quietly, Tasia heard this and looked up with tears streaming down her face and hugged Keykie tightly.

"I-I'm going to miss you too Keykie!" She sobbed as they pulled up to the airport the driver let Tasia out

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Keykie asked, Tasia shook her head

"N-No I'm going to leave by myself goodbye Keykie tell the others I'll miss them." She said trying the best she could to wipe her tears away but they just kept coming

Hikaru had managed to somehow get there as Tasia walked on board the plane Hikaru could only watch as the plane took off.

"No! No!" He screamed banging his fists on the glass "TASIA!" He screamed with tears coming down, inside Hikaru was dying could feel it in his gut the emptiness he felt a strong ache in his chest as he slid down and fell on his knees. "Tasia, what have I done?" he sobbed quietly.

Tasia headed to her seat and hiccupped

"What the heck are you crying about?" A voice said making Tasia look up and look next to her to see Gabe sitting there in a slouched position "What lost your favorite bubble gum cd?" he asked insensitively. Tasia stared at him speechless

"If anyone should be crying it's me I'm going to be forced to stay with my Grandmother for two weeks so any stupid reason your wallowing in self pity can't be that bad. I bet it's over some stupid boy. Oh Johnny doesn't love me! Boo hoo life sucks then you die!" Gabe said bitterly, Tasia blinked then giggled a bit he reminded her of Ashley.

"God girls are so bipolar." He said turning around and looking out his window

* * *

**Well it's done! And if anyone doesn't like it too fucking bad! It took me six freaking hours to think this up and anyway I got sick of all the angst so I added Gabe in the end to add my blunt debby downer humor so to speak**


	42. The Jealous bug

A week had passed since Tasia had left, the Juliets were doing better. They started to get back into the groove of the way things were before Tasia had shown up.

"Ashley what about this dress!" Nicky asked spinning around in a yellow ball grown

"It's nice Nicky," Ashley said not looking up from her book

"I'm glad you decided to start coming to the Juliet Club room Kasanoda-san we really needed help carrying heavy boxes of stuff." Keykie said looking up at Kasanoda smiling

"It's no problem." Ritsu said blushing from all the attention he was getting from the Juliets

"Hey Kassy after your done carrying Keykie's stuff could you carry my stuff into the storage room?" Rin asked, Ritsu nodded quietly

Then Honey came in "Key-chan I lost Usa-chan." He said looking up at Keykie with tearful eyes

"Not now Honey-sempai I'm helping Kasanoda-san" Keykie said brushing Honey off, Honey looked up in shock and Ashley stood up.

"I'll help you Mitsukuni-sempai." Ashley said getting up, Honey turned around and smiled gratefully he had actually lost Usa-chan for real than just hiding her this time just to get attention from Keykie

"Thanks Ashley-chi!" He said adding an extra personal touch to his nickname for Ashley which didn't go unnoticed by Keykie.

She stopped curious Honey had only used an extra personal nickname with her. Keykie couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

To even put more salt in the jealous wound Honey jumped up on Ashley's back who carried him easily out of the club room and off to find his stuffed animal.

But Keykie wasn't the only one feeling jealous in the ring of Juliets; Yuki was also feeling very jealous of Keykie who could so freely talk to Kasanoda while every time Yuki tried to talk to him he would run off. She could barely stand it.

With Honey latched onto her back Ashley walked down the halls quietly.

"Keykie shouldn't have brushed you off like that." She finally said knowing Honey was upset about it.

"It's fine!" He said leaning over Ashley's shoulder to show a fake grin he used to try to cover up the fact he was upset

"I know that smile is fake." She deadpanned making Honey sigh, "Keykie should be starting to get jealous of me right now." Ashley mused aloud making Honey blink in surprise.

"W-What?" He asked clueless, Ashley smiled a bit

"I'm making Keykie jealous; she hates it when someone who usually pays attention to her starts to pay attention to someone else. I know this because one time some of her fans converted to me." Ashley said smirking; her smirk was sort of a classy smirk Honey guess that's how she attracted so many fans. Ashley was the ideal aristocrat woman and any heir in this school would be out of his right mind not to go for that type of girl because she knew her way around business.

Time like these she really reminded him of Kyouya.

Ashley made her way into the host club and set Honey down then looked over in one of the cubbies and then low and behold she pulled out Usa-chan.

"It seems Tamaki must have spilt something on her." She mused quietly then said in a louder voice "There you are you pink rabbit! I can't believe you'd hide from Mitsukuni-sempai just so you could drink coffee." She said making Honey blink and laugh, the nervous Tamaki in the background let out a sigh of relief

"Silly Usa-chan!" he said grabbing her has soon as Ashley handed her to him.

Mori smiled a ghost of a smile, even if Ashley didn't show it he knew she'd make a good mother. Then he blushed when he thought about what he just thought.

"Thanks Ashley-chi!" He said tackling Ashley in a hug, Ashley patted the top of his head

"No problem Mitsukuni-sempai." She said with a blank face. Haruhi then walked over curious,

"Honey when did you start calling Ashley, Ashley-chi?" She asked Honey only smiled,

"What do you mean Haru-chan?" he asked with a slight undertone telling her not to push it

Haruhi sighed catching the undertone "Nothing." She said, Tamaki waltzed over

"Well since you're here Princess why don't you sit down and chit chat with us and let us catch up on the news in our sister club." Tamaki said snaking his hand onto her shoulder, this statement made Ashley's eyebrow twitch

"We're not your sister club you idiot." She growled darkly, this made Tamaki turn white with fear and scoot away.

"One moment she's nice the next she's evil." He muttered poking at mushrooms in the corner

Ashley sweat dropped then said "That's not healthy for the club room."

"Hey Ashley-chi have some cake with me and Taka-chan!" Honey said pulling on her arm over to his station where Takashi was sitting

It seems as if the jealousy bug was floating around the school a lot.

"Yuki could you hold this tea set for me." Keykie asked Yuki who just stared at her when Keykie let go the tea tray fell to the ground and Yuki snorted

"Ops sorry… My bad." She spat glaring at Keykie and then walking off

Keykie just stood there as if she had been smacked, Yuki never spoke to her like that was Yuki mad at her? If she was then Keykie didn't have any idea why.

"Hey Ritsu-san." Yuki said half heartedly knowing the result of her even saying anything to Kasanoda as he held boxes; he stuttered a greeting back and then tripped and fell

Another loud crash came from the Juliet club room, and Yuki let out a sigh. The guy she liked was scared of her and liked someone else. She hated her life right now.

Yuki headed out of the Juliet club slamming the door behind her.

"Wow! What the hell did you do Keykie?" Lizzy said surprised at how angry Yuki was, Keykie flushed as the other Juliets in the room stared at her questionably

"I-I didn't do anything!" She stuttered waving her arms in front of her to shield herself from the glares she got from Lil and Rin.

You see the Juliets had a buddy system, since they had an even number of members they were easily able to spilt up.

When they were in groups of three Keykie, Ashley, and Nicky were in one group and Yuki, Rin and Lil were in another.

However when they got into just two people in a group Nicky and Ashley would always pair up, then Keykie would pair up with Rin and Lil would pair up with Yuki.

So Yuki, Rin and Lil were very close, not to say the Juliets weren't close but the trio was a little bit closer to each other then with the rest of the group.

So that explains why Rin and Lil where glaring at Keykie for making Yuki mad even if they didn't know the reason why.

Yuki let out a sigh as she walked down the halls; she was so upset and angry with herself and everyone else.

She didn't know what got into her, she just wanted to… She just wanted to see Keykie with a shocked look on her face to know how Yuki felt. Then Yuki felt a pang of guilt, it wasn't Keykie's fault that Ritsu liked her more. If Yuki was a guy and had a choice between a white haired freak or a red haired girl who was nice and sweet she would pick the red headed girl.

But still was she bound to have unrequited love for Ritsu Kasanoda, she didn't even know why he was so scared of her. Yuki's eyes watered up, of course this was bound to happen to her she never had such luck to have someone she cared so deeply for and admired so greatly to return how she felt.

"This is silly the stupid boy doesn't even remember my name." She said wiping away stray tears from her eyes. Yuki stopped once she was far away enough from the club room and sat down in the empty hallway under a window and just stared at the other wall across from her.

"I'm like some three year old throwing a tantrum." She said pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on her knees

Yuki was angry at everyone and everything right now, but most of all she was angry at herself for loving a guy who doesn't even know she exists.

"God I'm such a stalker." She said out loud, barely able to see anything because of the tears blurring up her vision

"I'm not God Yuki but, I'll agree with you anyway." Rin's voice said making Yuki look up at the concerned blonde "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or am I going to have to post up those baby pictures of you all over the school." Rin said crouching down in front of Yuki who didn't even bother to wipe her tears away she had already been caught so what was the point.

"Ritsu." She said quiet enough for Rin to hear, she then blinked knowing that tone Yuki used

By just saying that name she knew what was wrong.

"Oh I get it," She said reaching over and moving Yuki's hair out of her face "I get it, and I don't blame you." She said quietly then moved over to sit beside Yuki

Yuki smiled a bit, she knew Rin wasn't that bright. Rin even admitted to not being that bright, but somehow Rin always knew what Yuki wanted to say without her having to say much at all and that Yuki liked about Rin.

The two girls sit side by side in the hallway not saying anything. Because what was there to say?

Nothing at all.


	43. The Phantom of the Opera?

Keykie's eye twitched when she peered into the club room to see Ashley talking with Honey so easily. Of course Takashi was there two listening and talking also.

But them talking wasn't what was bothering Keykie it was the fact they were eating cake. Well Honey was eating cake, Ashley has never been a fan of a lot of sweet things Keykie knew this but she was sipping on tea.

Keykie gripped on the door frame grinding her teeth, how dare she! Ashley had no right! What made her think that she could make Honey laugh like that at her! What made her think that honey could so easily call her Ashley-chi! Keykie's gut bubbled in anger, she was very jealous of the tall black haired girl.

As if things couldn't get worse Ashley reached over with a napkin and cleaned Honey's face off because it was covered in cake icing.

"Thanks Ashley-chi!" Keykie heard him say, Ashley smiled a bit and nodded quietly then went back to talking to Mori about the Juliet's latest project and how they could use some of the hosts.

Keykie had to look away she just had to other wise she might kill someone.

So she turned away from the host club in a very foul mood.

Elsewhere Rin was deeply engrossed in reading the screen play for "The Phantom of the Opera". She absolutely loved it she had read it over and over again. Although most wouldn't think she read as much as she did. Most being the Juliets of course.

Rin sat the book down on her lap and sighed "Stupid Christine I'd totally go out with the Phantom." She said sitting in the library all alone or at least she thought. Unknown to Rin she had gained an admirer ever since she had ran into Nekozawa in the hallway. Poor Nekozawa couldn't stop thinking about her although it hurt his eyes to look at her because of those damn sparkles that kept appearing.

Now when Rin was in the library talking to herself Nekozawa was in the library hiding behind a book case.

He had heard of the Phantom of the Opera, he had very much enjoyed the movie when it came out in Russian. But to hear such a radiant being say she would 'go out' with a darker person like that well Nekozawa was overcome with joy. Of course he slipped on his cloak and fell over into Rin's sight. The hood of the cloak had blocked his vision completely so he couldn't even see anything through the veil of hair from his wig.

"Oh hi Nekozawa-sempai!" He heard Rin say, she had clearly seen him and remembered him. He heard her foot steps as she walked over and helped him up.

"You gotta be more careful sempai." She said pulling back his hood she didn't seem to notice his red face or how he just seemed to stand there like a statue. "Hey Sempai I've got a question." Rin said putting her arms at her sides and then leaning up to Nekozawa's face

Nekozawa could practically feel his heart in his throat, his hands became sweaty as Rin leaned closer then she stopped.

"Why do you have your hair in your face?" she asked curiously tilting her head to the side "I know you're supposed to be all dark and stuff but having your hair in your eyes is bad for them." Rin said, Nekozawa regained control of his body and then shot off screaming bloody murder.

Rin blinked then said "Okay…" then went back to her seat and started to read again

Once Nekozawa was back in his club room he let out a sigh of relief.

"Too bright." He said with his hands shaking, "Too close and too bright." He said breathing deeply then looked at his puppet "Was that some sort of spell she put on me to make me ill." He said remembering that he felt like he was going to throw up

His eye brows furrowed under his wig he couldn't explain what made him feel like that and a spell is the only one he could think of.

Yes that had to be it Rin had to be a witch of some sort how else could she sparkle! Or smell that nice or smile like an angel… Nekozawa blushed then shook the thoughts away.

No he was a creature of the dark, radiant beings and dark ones should not mix!

_'I would totally go out with the Phantom.' _He remembered Rin saying, Nekozawa pulled Beelznef off and sat him down then started to fumble at the hood of his cloak his blush almost lighting up the room. Nekozawa wasn't one to lie to himself, he knew what he felt and he knew he was very much attracted to this creature named Rina Ryuu.

But his problem was what was he going to do about it?

Yuki now feeling much better was outside in the rose maze playing her guitar.

She wasn't much for singing she just played. Her fingers gracefully jumped to one chord to another with perfection. She closed her eyes and played, to anyone looking at the scene they would thing Yuki was some sort of angel.

Her banes where tucked behind her ears there was a slight breeze that made her hair dance in it the fountain which it's edge she was sitting on let water spring out of its top and flow down while it sparkled in the sunlight.

The picture of her there was prefect absolutely beautiful any man would fall in love with Yuki at an instant if they saw her like this. But sadly no one did, no one was around to see Yuki shine her brightest.

No one ever did, Yuki had a good amount of fans but she was more or less friends with them and those who were still romantically interested in her was only physical attraction nothing of her character. Most of the boys thought since she was the girl next door type she would be easy but once they found out otherwise they headed for Nicky and Lil who would shower them with affection.

Yuki could say with confidence that she knew her usual customers well very well indeed; she played more of a sympatric ear than one they thought was hot.

Not to say Yuki wasn't attractive, having white hair like hers was very rare and that attracted a lot of her suitors in the past usually they headed for the hills once they found out Yuki's violent nature at times.

Yuki let out a sigh and stopped playing breaking the spell, she opened her eyes she grabbed her guitar's neck and headed back to the club room. She needed to apologize for her attitude earlier anyway.


	44. Confession! Keykie confesses!

Yuki made it back to the club room to find Keykie there upset.

"Hey Keykie I'm so-." Yuki said but she was cut off by Keykie sending her a glare. Yuki growled irritated she knew she acted like a child but Keykie had no right what so ever to _glare_ at her. "What the hell is your problem?" Yuki shouted putting her hands on her hips, Keykie stood up then shouted

"My problem? Do you want to know what my problem is? You're mad at me and Ashley's flirting with Honey! That's what my problem is so don't start with me Yuki!" Keykie shouted at the top of her lungs, Yuki blinked then her expression softened

"Keykie look the only reason I got angry and yelled at you is because you glared at me when I was trying to apologize for earlier." Yuki explained to Keykie whose expression softened

"Oh sorry then." She said quietly then sat back down, Yuki walked over and sat down beside her

"Do you want to talk about the situation between you, Ashley and Honey?" Yuki asked, Keykie teared up a bit but kept her cool

"It's just I really don't like Ashley and Honey being that close it just makes me so angry." Keykie said quietly Yuki smiled knowing what was wrong with her and she had a good idea what Ashley was doing, she knew Ashley didn't care much for cute things and the only person who could manipulate her by being cute was Keykie, but Ashley also knew how to control Keykie possibly better than how Keykie even knew how to control herself

Yuki was silent for a few moments then stated bluntly "You're jealous." This made Keykie look up in shock.

"W-What?" She asked dumbfounded and bewildered

Yuki sighed then looked at Keykie straight in the eye "You like Honey-sempai no matter how much you deny it and now that Honey's becoming chummy with Ashley you feel threatened." She stated simply leaving out the part Ashley might be trying to control her

Keykie sat there and thought about it for a moment. It did make sense, however Keykie was afraid of rejection actually she was downright terrified of it. But Keykie's worrisome thoughts were cut short by Yuki.

"I suggest you go and tell Honey how you feel before he falls for Ashley." Yuki said, Keykie then stood up and nodded

"You're right." She said determined then she marched out of the Juliet Club room heading for the host club.

Yuki grinned to herself this was definitely a win-win situation, Honey and Keykie would FINALLY be together and Ritsu would forget about Keykie.

Keykie pushed opened the doors to the host club and walked right over to Honey's table where of course Honey was there but there was no Ashley or Mori in sight.

"Hi Key-chan!" Honey said looking up at her cutely Keykie let out a breath trying to hold on to the determination tightly

"Honey-sempai I like you!" She said, Honey then smiled at Keykie. Keykie's confidence rouse that was a good sign.

Honey then said in his usual cute tone "I like you too Key-chan that's why we're friends!" Keykie sighed roughly then sat beside Honey.

"No Honey-sempai that's not what I meant." She said turning to him, Honey blinked confused then a blush spread across his face.

Was she confessing? Honey decided to play it dumb until he knew for sure.

"What did you mean then Key-chan?" Honey went to say but he couldn't because Keykie had pressed her lips to his in an innocently sweet peck on the lips. Keykie pulled away with a now bright red face she looked at Honey whose face was equally as bright.

That was a confession alright. Honey then slowly had a smile growing on his face and he tackled Keykie to the ground.

"Honey-sempai!" Keykie squeaked, Haruhi then walked into the room

"I forgot my stupid book-." Haruhi said then she saw Honey down on the floor with Keykie kissing her "Why does this always happen to me?" she groaned sweat dropping, well at least they were together now. "Don't mind me." Haruhi said aloud and got her book and left as quickly as she came.

Haruhi then walked a few steps outside of the club room, Ashley and Mori showed up.

"Hey guys don't go in there Honey and Keykie are kind of… having some _alone_ time." Haruhi said a bit fizzled because she had walked in on them. Ashley smiled smugly, Mori blinked surprised.

"I know." Ashley said making Mori and Haruhi sweat drop

Of course she knew. She always knows.


	45. trouble! The ouran sweet hearts club?

"Mahwah!" A tall blonde girl with bright green eyes laughed, she looked way too much like Tamaki.

Seven girls in a club room almost identical to the Host club's room and the Juliet's room.

These girls who where in this room where the Ouran Sweet Hearts Club. Much like the Juliet Club or the Host club, except for they were crazed fan girls (and one boy) that formed the club in hopes of marring all the members of the host club.

I would say they were crazier than the knitting club but the knitting club has pointy projectiles unlike the Sweet hearts club.

Anyway…

The leader and "Queen" was Tamiko Saho almost a carbon copy of the host club's king Tamaki Souho.

The "Shadow Queen" was Kouki Atori much like the Queen she was a carbon copy of Kyouya Ootori.

The loti of the club was Mitsuko Honozuka like the other two she was a carbon copy of Honey-sempai.

The quiet unspeaking one of the group was Takara Marinozuka the carbon copy of Mori-sempai.

The twin girls of the group where Hakari and Kaori Hotchinn carbon copies of the Hatchiin Twins.

Last but not least the only cross-dressing member of the group Haru or aka Haruka Rujioka.

I would like to say this group of teens had their own personalities but sadly no. These teens where so obsessed with the host club they had forgotten their personalities that they had in the past and are diluted enough to think that the members they look and act like are madly in love with them.

Basically they're all crazed stalkers. Except for poor Haru he's being held hostage by these girls.

Together they all form the Ouran Sweet Hearts Club. But the thing is they're completely unsuccessful and have no customers what so ever. Their club room is as empty as their heads.

"I'm telling you girls this time we will destroy the Juliet Club and our beloved hosts will be ours!" Tamiko said happily with a crazed look in her eyes.

Haru just stood there only to be whacked upside the head by Hakari.

"Haru you're supposed to make some dry ass comment to make Tamiko upset like Haruhi and Tamaki!" Hakari shouted the girls joined in by now poor Haru was sweating bullets.

"I don't think that's going to work sempai." He said the girls smiled and turned back to their leader.

Haru just had to get out of here and out of this dress. He needed help.

"Hey is it alright if I go to the bathroom?" Haru asked the girls shrugged and he rushed off

As soon as he was outside of the club room he shot off.

He needed help from the only people who stood in the Sweet Hearts way. He needed help from the Ouran Juliet Club.

At the Juliet club it was a normal day like any other, today they decided to not open up due to Lizzy catching a couch on fire. Which was put out without catching the club room on fire so that was a plus.

Keykie was blushing at the advice Lil was giving her about Honey and hers new relationship.

Nicky was leaning over Ashley's shoulder reading whatever Ashley was reading.

Rin was looking through the sports magazine she had just got today.

Yuki was tuning her guitar.

But just then the door was slammed open by a poor boy in a dress.

He was sweating and panting heavily then fell over unto the floor. The Juliets stared at the boy then looked at each other.

"Daddy I think you should pick him up." Nicky said Ashley sighed putting down her book and got up and picked up Haru then sat him on the couch.

Yuki and Rin got up and shut the doors to the club room.

"Anyone got smelling salts?" Lizzy asked the girls because the boy was passed out.

About fifteen minutes later the boy woke up screaming.

"Hey it's okay calm down." Nicky said softly successfully calming the poor boy down "Now tell us Prince why are you in a dress?" Nicky asked gently Haru looked up at Nicky shaking

"The Sweet Hearts Club has been holding me hostage ever since the Host Club added Haruhi Fujioka to their club. They needed a boyish looking girl but they couldn't find one once they saw me they changed my last name to Rujioka and started calling me Haruka then put me in a dress." Haru said shaking as he spoke as if he where reliving the whole experience.

"The Ouran Sweet Hearts club," Nicky said her expression becoming grim; they had run into them before.

"Don't worry you're with us now." Keykie said smiling at the boy who smiled gratefully back, Lil walked up with a boy's uniform

"Here go change into this." Lil said the boy got up and went to the dressing room to change.

Then the girls looked at one another

"Those damn psychos are at it again." Lizzy said not to happy about what they done to the poor boy

Nicky sat down on the couch the boy was just on. Then snapped her fingers to get the girls attention.

"Keykie find out who this boy is, Lil and Yuki I want you to inform the host club about this. Rin I want you to tell everyone on your sports teams you know about this." Nicky ordered looking up slowly with determination in her eyes then she turned to Ashley

"Ashley I want you to call your Uncle Haku." She said to Ashley who nodded and whipped out her cell phone

The look on Nicky's face was nothing but the paramount seriousness, these girls that had held this boy hostage where not mentally stable in Nicky's eyes and they had to be stopped before they hurt someone else

The girls ran off to execute Nicky's orders without question they knew this was serious.

Haru came out in a normal boy's outfit. He looked better now and he was calmer. Nicky stood up gracefully and walked over to fulfill her job of asking the victim questions.

"Now if you don't mind my Prince what is your real name?" Nicky asked the boy smiled a bit knowing he was safe

"Haru Hisano my family owns a chain of super markets." Haru said Nicky smiled and nodded

"Thank you my prince this will make our job much easier. Now I ask you to stay in here for a little while alright." She said leading Haru over to the couch to sit down "Now would you like some tea?" Nicky asked Haru nodded and Nicky went off to make some in the club's kitchen.


	46. Trouble! The Juliet and sweet heart past

The host club was in full swing everything was fine until Yuki and Lil slammed open it's doors.

"Tamaki-sempai we need to speak to you it's urgent." Lil and Yuki said at the same time Tamaki seeing the expressions on their faces nodded and got up heading outside the club room

As the girl's told him the news outside of the club room where no one inside could hear him everyone stared at the door curiously (Well most of the customers did)

Anyway when Tamaki came back in he didn't look too happy.

He turned on his charm and smiled at the ladies.

"I'm sorry my princesses the host club has to close up early due to a problem happening with our sister club. Do not worry when we open up tomorrow we'll stay open for an extra hour." Tamaki said gracefully, the girls nodded quietly and slowly left the club room.

Once the girls all left Kyouya finally said, "Now are you going to tell us what Yuki and Lil told you?"

Tamaki turned to Yuki and Lil, "ladies would you like to tell them?" He asked, the girls nodded and Lil spoke up

"There's a club that you haven't heard of the Ouran Sweet Hearts club, well it isn't actually a club they just call themselves that. Anyway they're obsessed with everyone in the Host club, completely obsessed they even changed their names to be similar to your guys' names." Lil said starting off and Yuki jumped in

"So obsessed that they held a boy hostage because they needed a boy who looked similar to Haruhi; they even dressed him in a dress." Yuki said, the rest of the hosts gasped in shock.

"Why did they get a boy? Do they know about Haruhi's secret?" Karou asked aloud, Yuki shook her head

"No they don't it's just they needed a boyish looking girl who looked like Haruhi and they couldn't find one but when they saw the boy they kidnapped him and held him hostage." Yuki explained more to make it more seen clearly by the hosts

Kyouya adjusted his glasses but they didn't glint in the light, "Out of sheer curiosity how do you know this?" He asked, Lil and Yuki looked at one another.

"Well we know about the boy because he managed to escape and get to our club room begging for help. And we know about the Sweet Hearts because of what they did to Keykie when we first opened up." Lil said, Honey perked up when Keykie was mentioned

"What did they do to Key-chan?" he asked concerned about his new girlfriend, Yuki and Lil flinched visibly when he asked that

"Well Honey-sempai when we first opened up the Sweet Hearts found out about us because of our instant popularity among the boys of the school. Keykie was walking back from the library to the club and they cornered her…" Yuki said trailing off at the end she turned to Lil "Lil you tell it I'll start crying if I tell it." Yuki pleaded desperately to her friend who sighed and nodded

"They cornered Keykie in the hallway," Lil said starting off where Yuki left off

"And they beat her up kicking her and biting her scratching her and hitting her with books and anything else you could think of. K-Keykie didn't do a s-single thing to those girls and they just jumped her. Then they cut her hair and spat in her face. Keykie's still too scared to go to the library by herself." Lil went on choking up here and there, Honey's expression darkened Haruhi scooted away from him feeling the murderous aura coming off of him; it reminded her of the time that Honey had a tooth ache.

But ten times worse, this really scared Haruhi because she couldn't begin to imagine what Honey was thinking about doing to those girls who hurt Keykie.

Haruhi looked around and everyone else in the club looked pretty angry. Yuki smirked remembering what Ashley did to them after she found out.

"Of course then Ashley found out." Yuki spoke up the male host's aura's calmed down hearing that the Ice Queen found out "Ashley made their lives living hells. In and outside of the school but that only drove them deeper into the obsession they had to escape the hell of which they caused." Yuki said explaining the story farther to the hosts

Lil shuddered then said "I had never seen Ashley that mad before it scared me and still does."

Kyouya's glasses then finally glinted in the light, "Then what do you want us to do?" He asked the girls looked at one another

"We don't know Nicky just told us to inform you about this." Lil said shrugging, Tamaki then smiled

"Then we shall march over to your club room and ask Nicky about his!" Tamaki proclaimed loudly "Come on men!" He shouted but was then pulled back by Yuki then punched on top of the head by her

"Idiot!" She shouted as Tamaki whimpered in pain "Don't you think it'll be a little suspicious that the whole host club is going over to the Juliet club room?"

Tamaki blinked then said "Yes that does seem a little suspicious. Well you girls go back to your club and report to Nicky."

Honey was still radiating deadly aura off of him then he said "I'm coming too."

No one bothered to argue with him because well they were scared of him at that point of time.

The two girls and Honey set off back to the Juliet Club room.


	47. The red bleeding lotus?

Elsewhere back in the Juliet club room Ashley was on the phone with her uncle Haku as Nicky was calmly asking Haru questions.

"So what happened the day you were captured by the sweet hearts?" Nicky asked pouring Haru some tea. Haru shuddered slightly then calmed down realizing that the sweet hearts wouldn't dare come near him now that the Juliet Club was standing guard.

"Well Nicky-s-." Haru started to say but was cut off by Nicky "Please Haru call me Nicky-chan everyone does." She said soothingly, Haru nodded relaxing even more. Nicky's voice was like smooth velvet when she spoke to him.

"Okay Nicky-chan, anyway as I was saying I was actually heading to the Juliet club room to give one of my friends who often come here their text book back that I had barrowed." Haru started as the memory of that day ran through his mind

_It was a day like any other for Haru; he hadn't had a great morning and forgot his science text book. His friend Hiroto let him borrow it and told him to give it back during free period. So Haru headed to the Juliet Club room knowing that's just where his friend would be._

_Unknown to him the Sweat Hearts Club had been watching him from a far that day. Before Haru could even make it to the Juliet club room he was hit on the head from behind and knocked out._

_Then he was dragged to the Sweet Hearts club room by its members and forced into a dress. When Haru awoke he was being called Haruka by the girls of the club._

"And I've been too terrified to get away from them ever sense. I tried to tell my father but he said that I shouldn't fret over being popular with a group of girls." Haru said shaking a bit still, but the shaking stopped when Nicky rested her hand on Haru's shoulder.

"Well fear not anymore Haru-kun, the Juliets will help you." She spoke sweetly making Haru blush slightly as he relaxed feeling safe for once in a long time. Just then Yuki and Lil came back through the doors of the club room with Honey not too far behind.

"H-Honey-sempai? What are you doing here?" Haru questioned not up to date on the latest news of Honey's relationship with the first year student and member of the Juliet Club Keykie Tusuecio.

"Where is Key-chan?" Honey demanded looking around wanting to see for himself that his new girlfriend was safe and out of harm's way. Nicky blinked confused and wondering what had cause Honey to appear to be so angry at the moment. "She's probably leaving the secretary's office right now with Haru's personal files." She spoke; Honey stared at her for a moment then shot off to go find Keykie.

With Keykie she had just left the office with files for a boy named Haru Hisano, Keykie was easily able to find the files because of Haru's picture and was now heading back to the club room.

Keykie was in a fairly good mood today mostly because of Mitsukuni. But it was a little stoked because of what happened to poor Haru.

Poor Haru, he seemed to Keykie to be a good guy. Why did all the bad things seem to happen to people who hadn't done anything wrong? Keykie let out a sigh as she walked down the hallway.

Keykie then suddenly stopped walking feeling strange… Like someone was watching her.

Keykie turned around to see a tiny blonde girl standing there staring at Keykie darkly as she held a blue rabbit close to her chest.

"You're quite little slut aren't you? Hanging onto Mitsukuni-kun like that; claiming to be his girlfriend." She spoke dully staring at Keykie who blinked in surprise, she was hurt by the girl's words but why would she walk up behind her and ask her that? Keykie started at her then her eyes widened.

It was **her**! She **remembered** her! That girl was there when she… When she was attacked…

Keykie took a step back only to back into a very tall wall. She turned around and saw a girl who reminded her very much of Takashi. Keykie's eyes filled up with tears from terror.

Then she let out a scream that echoed throughout the halls.

Honey skidded to a stop in a hallway when he heard a scream that sounded very much like Keykie.

Honey raced down the hall which he heard it coming from to see Keykie on the ground crying with half the top of her school uniform ripped off and on the back there was a tattoo that looked that he had of been there for some time. It was of a red lotus with blood dripping from it.

"Key-chan!" Honey exclaimed running up to her holding her head up. Keykie was wide awake but she was crying her eyes out.

"T-They k-kn-know… Th-They kn-know." She sobbed staring at Honey with tear filled eyes filled with shame.

Haru's file papers were scattered across the floor and it looked like Keykie's wrist was broken. Honey didn't care what that tattoo was about however he did care that those girls did this to Keykie. His Keykie, Honey's eyes burned with hate.

After somehow getting Keykie back to the club room, Keykie lay on the couch in her after school clothes shaking much like Haru was earlier.

Honey had gone to talk to the hosts and Keykie looked as if she was about to burst into tears once more.

She looked up at the Juliets who were there at the moment and asked "D-Did Mitsukuni see **_it_**?" She questioned with frighten eyes afraid of the answer.

Yuki stared at Keykie sadly "Do you want the truth or a lie?" She asked and Keykie sobbed loudly knowing now that Honey had seen the red bleeding lotus on her back.

Ashley didn't seem pleased that the Sweet Hearts would dare to attack Keykie once more. She wasn't pleased at all.

This wasn't how she had planned for everything to go this year. She had calculated that Keykie and Honey would get together first leading to Kyouya and Lizzy after that it would be Ritsu and Yuki that would get together which would cause Rin to gain interest in dating and eventually get together with someone. Then Lil would eventually get together with that Satoshi kid in secret. Which would make Nicky want to have a boyfriend because all her _daughters_ had one; therefore making sure that all of her friends were happy this year.

However, this was not part of her plan. She was most unpleased indeed.

So when the girls weren't looking Ashley slipped out the door and headed to the nest of the sweet hearts.

Their club room.

Tamiko let out a laugh of how pleased she was with Mitsuko and Takara.

"All is going according to plan ladies~!" She sang happily, "You have revealed Keykie's one flaw which will cause Honey-sempai to hate Keykie forever!" She shouted while the girls clapped amazed at their leader's plan. "Next we shal-!" She shouted only to be cut off by the door being kicked open and Tamiko smiled pleasantly.

"Ah Ashley-san what a pleasure to see you again." She politely greeted while the burnet stared at her dully. Ashley went to take off her jacket but Tamiko stopped her "Ah-Ah-Ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you. Because you see we have records of your one weakness." She said holding up a picture of someone Ashley knew too well. Her eyes widened "**I'll kill you**!" She shouted at Tamiko who laughed loudly "Even if you did it wouldn't do any good I've sent this picture to everyone in school! Now everyone knows your one weakness and your one flaw. Your **_sister_**." She sang then hissed at the end.

Ashley stared at her shocked, she hadn't expected this how did they know of her sister! She protected Kristy so well! It wasn't that Ashley was ashamed of her, no it was far from it. She loved her sister and would die for her in a heartbeat without even thinking twice about it. Most of all she would kill for her sister.

Her family kept Kristy away from the public eye because of how fragile she was. People would try and take advantage of something as pure and innocent as Kristy. They would try to hurt her. Ashley didn't want anyone to know to keep Kristy safe and not to be pitied because her sister wasn't a curse or a burden on her. She never would be but Ashley found it far easier to be hated than it was to be pitied.

Ashley fell to her knees, she was weak she couldn't do anything it was too late. Kristy was exposed. Ashley shot up. Her sister had to be protected from them all of them from people like Tamiko and Tamaki alike. She didn't care if they were good or bad she'd protect her sister from them because it only took a minute just one minute and then her sister would be broken forever and her death would be twice as painful.

Ashley turned around and ran out of the Sweet Heart's Club room not caring about her friends anymore it was her sister that mattered most to her and she'd give up everything just to make sure that her sister's passing was as painless as possible.

Lizzy who had gone off to call her father about protection on Haru saw Ashley charging down the hallway with her eyes filled of panic. She heard her mumbled about protecting someone named Kristy.

Lizzy tried to greet Ashley but was shoved roughly aside as she charged off.

Lizzy stared at her back oddly wondering what the taller girl's problem was when her cellphone buzzed "Oh look I have a new e-mail." She said pulling out her phone and checking her mail she sat there for a few moments staring at the picture in shock. "W-Why didn't she say something!" Lizzy stuttered now realizing what Ashley had meant and she felt horrible.

Ashley ran down the hall thinking of the worst case possibilities of what could happen to poor Kristy because of this. So because of not watching were she was going she ran into Takashi who blinked then stared at Ashley.

He had just checked his e-mail and was getting ready to talk to Ashley about it when Ashley can running down the hall. "You have a sister?" He asked causing Ashley to look up in terror and fright then shove him out of the way running down the hall as fast as she could.

Tamiko chuckled "Yes everything is going according to plan, now Takashi-kun will hate Ashley and fall for Takara~!" She sang grinning evilly, insanity was painted upon Tamiko's features. Kouki adjusted her glasses and said "Oh how the mighty fall." In a very deadpan like voice.

"Hey Tamiko should we expose Nicky's flaw next?" Hakari questioned as Tamiko smiled "Yes let's do that Hakari-chan. It sounds like a _wonderful_ idea."


	48. Trouble! Nicky's flaw and Ashley's gone

Nicky's flaw was the juiciest one out of all of the Juliets. Tamiko chuckled holding up the DVD she had always wondered why Mr. Honda was fired last year. So this explained everything all too well.

Nicky was the next biggest threat after Keykie and Ashley and she was also the leader. So what better way to kill a snake then by cutting off its head after removing its tongue and fangs?

Kouki was handed the DVD by Tamiko and she put it in her laptop. After a few minutes of typing everyone in school could hear and see the video that was on the DVD.

Nicky was conversing with the rest of the Juliet's about their plan on how to put a stop to this when she froze hearing all too filmier music and voices.

Nicky's heart sped up listening to the audio from the video over the intercom and her eyes widened.

"N…No." She whispered frozen in her spot, Haru was just about to ask Nicky what was wrong when he heard Nicky's voice over the intercom.

**"You wanted to see me Mr. Honda?"** Nicky's voice said closing a door behind her

**"Yes it's about your _performance_ in my class. You see you're grade and low but I have an _extra credit assignment that will give it a boost_."** Mr. Honda's voice said as Nicky fell to her knees shaking.

**"MAKE IT STOP! M-MAKE IT STOP!"** Nicky screamed wanting it to stop as the audio played on with sounds of Mr. Honda trying to… _Seduce_ Nicky. Nicky felt only sheer terror much like she did at that moment of time. She tried to close her eyes to make it go away but she only flashed back to that moment and relived it all over again.

Hayate who was in the hallway froze as he listened to the audio and his eyes widened in terror for Nicky. He ran to the Juliet Club as fast as he could to check on Nicky not knowing it was only a recording of a past event.

"NICKY!" Hayate shouted bursting into the club room to see Nicky on the ground crying her eyes out, he ran up and hugged her tightly trying to get her to calm down.

Finally the Mr. Souho managed to stop the recording and the school wide broad cast. No one in Ouran knew what to say about Nicky. Sure at the end of the video Lizzy had come in and put a stop to it before anything happened but it seemed to be very traumatizing for Nicky.

In the host club room Tamaki looked well pissed. He was glad his father fired Mr. Honda and it was clear who had done all of this.

"Now that's going too far." Haruhi spoke up feeling bad for Nicky, she never had to deal with anything like that herself but still. Honey growled darkly getting angrier by the second.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses calmly "It seems that the Sweet Hearts are trying to get rid of the Juliet's fan base by exposing traumatic moments for them or things that have emotional scars with them." Kyouya observed, the twins seemed ready to fight anyone who said anything bad about Nicky.

Even Hikaru had perked up just so he could kick who's ever ass who did this.

In the Juliet Club room Hayate was stroking Nicky's hair as she sobbed loudly into his chest shaking with terror.

Lizzy rushed into the club room "Nicky!" She exclaimed only to see Nicky was already being comforted by Hayate.

"D-Don't let him get me." She stuttered into Hayate's chest terrified that Mr. Honda might come back for her again. "Shh. It's okay Nicky. It's alright I'm here and no one's going to hurt you." He whispered to Nicky rocking back and forth.

Everyone in that room could only stare at Hayate in slight shock because it was clear he'd never do that for any other girl except for maybe Ashley. But she's his cousin so that goes without saying.

"H-Hayate." Nicky murmured into Hayate's chest, while Hayate stared down at her clearly upset that she was upset.

"It isn't fair!" Haru suddenly shouted distraught, this attracted everyone in the room's attention "You guys help every guy in school every day and the Sweet Hearts are ruining your club!" Haru yelled feeling livid with his pervious captives.

Keykie was crying her eyes out as was Nicky and ever since he got here the girls had all been treating him so nicely. They let him in without any second thoughts and they were all going through this just because of stupid jealousy that the Sweet Hearts had for them.

Haru was about to go on with his rant but Keykie cut him off sniffling "I-It's fine H-Haru-kun. W-We ha-have to de-deal with this every day. Girls can be a lot more vicious than g-guys you kn-know." Keykie sniffled trying to look happy for Haru remembering all he had to go through; Keykie clearly forced a smile at the end of her statement with her joke about the nature of girls.

Haru looked around at Nicky, Lil, Lizzy, and Yuki as they all nodded showing that they agreed with Keykie's words.

Nicky took a shaky sigh trying to calm herself down remembering her duty as a Juliet. Then she stood up "D-Do n-not fret m-my pr-prince all is well." Nicky tried to cheer in her usual way but stumbled back only to have Hayate catch her. "You should sit down." Hayate stated looking down at Nicky who tried to grin at him but it looked more like a grimace.

Lizzy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair "Nicky's right Haru, don't worry about it. Eventually Ashley will take care of everything and it'll all go away." Lizzy spoke in her usual manner, Lil and Yuki nodded eagerly.

"Yup! Ashley-Outo always gets rid of anyone opposing the Juliets!" Yuki said with a cheerful grin but there was still a glimmer of concern for Nicky and Keykie.

Just that moment all of the teen's cellphones buzzed in their pockets telling them that they had all received emails.

Nicky sniffled a bit but she whipped out her cellphone and opened her email only to drop the phone after reading it.

"I-I don-don't think Ashley's going to be able to stop this one." Nicky whispered quietly, Hayate confused picked up Nicky's cellphone and his eyes widened considerably.

"Oh no." He said then looked around for Ashley to see what her reaction was but she was gone.

"Wow! Ashley's sister looks so pretty~!" Lil sang not getting the seriousness of the picture and not reading the print down below it. Yuki stared at the picture of Ashley and her sister and sighed now getting everything.

It all made sense now, how tired Ashley always was. The reason why she was so short and cold with everyone and didn't like to be touched. Yuki had seen that look on a person's face before that was on Kristy's. It was the look of death and Yuki could tell that Kristy was dying.

"Wow you guys just got that message! I got mine five minutes ago! What kind of plan are you on?" Lizzy exclaimed joking around trying to relieve the tension in the room.

Keykie who pulled out her mobile phone curious as to why everyone was so shocked and kept saying things about Ashley's sister opened her email.

Then Keykie's image of Ashley's prefect life shattered in front of her. Keykie could only stare dumbly at the picture and at how sad but happy Ashley was lying next to her sister in a hammock. Keykie felt guilty for thinking that Ashley had the prefect life and how she felt jealous of her.

She didn't know what to think, all she saw in that picture is what reminded her of her in the last few years that her dad was alive. Keykie had known that he was going to die but she still enjoyed being around her father. Keykie felt horrible and couldn't help but wonder why Ashley hadn't mentioned this before. She thought they were friends. Apparently Ashley didn't trust her enough with that information.

Keykie sighed she didn't blame her. After all these years Keykie had been secretly envying her and she was sure that Ashley had caught on to her during them.

"Hey Nicky why didn't Ashley say anything about her sister?" Lizzy couldn't help but ask remembering that Ashley and Nicky were close so Nicky was bound to know something.

Nicky shook slightly knowing where Ashley was but sighed shakily "Her sister is dying. She didn't say anything because she wants to protect her sister and she hates to be pitied. The only reason I know is because I met Ashley at a time where it seemed that Kristy was getting better. But it's only gotten worse in the past few years." Nicky said hugging herself feeling like she was betraying Ashley even though now the secret was out.

Lil, Yuki, Lizzy, Keykie, and Haru were all quiet at that moment feeling bad for everything they had thought about the ice queen.

"So, Ashley only keeps to herself because she doesn't want her sister to be hurt by someone trying to use her." Yuki spoke up and Nicky nodded slowly confirming her statement. "Now Ashley isn't coming back to Ouran because of this." She stated shocking everyone in the room.

"W-What? B-But why wouldn't Ashley-san come back?" Haru questioned shocked that the ice queen who never back down from anything would just leave like that. Nicky turned to him and glared at him sharply.

"Haven't you been listening to anything I said!" Nicky snapped surprising Haru, Nicky was about to march up to the boy and yell at him but Hayate stopped her. "Nicky calm down it's not like you won't see Ashley again." He stated resting his hand on her shoulder smiling at her calmly. Nicky turned to him and slapped him "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!" Nicky screamed at him with tears in her eyes. Hayate just stood there as Nicky hit him on the chest "Ashley's leaving Ouran because of those damn bitches!" Nicky screamed cursing surprising everyone even more.

Nicky hardly cursed because she said it was unladylike but now it seemed that Nicky was too upset to care.

Finally when Nicky started to calm down she grabbed Hayate and started to cry all over again. "My best friend is leaving me." She sobbed loudly in Hayate's chest.

"Ashley's leaving?" Hikaru questioned from the doorway to the host club, the hosts decided to march over and check on Nicky and with all the members there they only stood there shocked at what they heard.

"Why is she leaving?" Karou questioned also and Nicky sobbed louder "Check your emails." Hayate stated and everyone in the host club but Mori checked them.

Mori just stood there shocked at what he heard. He wondered why Ashley would leave over a picture of her sister and herself. Mori didn't like the sound of Ashley leaving because that would mean he wouldn't have an excuse to see her anymore.

School was the only excuse he had along the connection of their clubs. But other than that there wasn't any other excuse for Mori to talk to Ashley or even just to be around the dark and mysterious girl.

Just then Max and the two other twins burst through the door.

"Nicky! Ashley! Are you two okay?" Max exclaimed looking around for the two girls but only saw his sister and Max sighed softly "She already went home." He said slightly relieved that nothing else bad had happened to the other girl and then turned to his sister "Nicky are you okay? I came over as fast as I could. Oh man when Gabe hears about this he is going to be pissed." Max said cringing at the thought of the fury of the other and younger Unison when he caught wind of someone bothering his sisters while he was gone.

"Why isn't he here now?" Kyouya couldn't help but question and the young Unison's best friend turned to him and smiled "Ashley arranged for Gabe to go to their grandmother's the day that Tasia-san left to keep an eye on Tasia-san." He said proud of the supposed nobility that Gabe had. Little did Max know that Gabe fought his sister every step of the way to the airport.

"Hey, where's Rin-sempai?" Max asked suddenly looking around for Rin.


	49. Tony? Lizzy's flaw

Rin who was outside at the time telling all of her sports friends about the Sweet Hearts like Nicky had ordered her too. Didn't have time to come in to hear the audio over the intercom or to check her email to see the email about Ashley and her sister. So she was completely obvious to what had happened while she was gone.

"Whad up everyone!" Rin greeted walking through the door of the Juliet club room only to be met with a wave of grim expressions and a depressing aura from the room and its occupants.

Yuki being the first to speak up turned to her best friend "Looks like you finally got your wish Rin. Ashley's not coming back to Ouran." Yuki said slightly depressed that her only artistic friend was leaving the school.

Rin blinked then dropped her duffle bag on the floor "W…What?" She questioned shocked at this news, and Nicky sighed "Look at your recent emails." She stated and Rin did as she was told.

She started at the picture for the longest time.

It all made sense now… Why Ashley was so upset about Rin complaining about her sister.

_"Do I?"_ Ashley's voice rang in Rin's head as she remembered her tear filled eyes. Rin… Rin had always thought that Ashley had nothing wrong with her life and that it was completely prefect in every aspect. She had always searched for the one flaw about Ashley's home life to make her feel better about her own. But now that she had found it.

Now that she had found it, she only felt horrible for the rough time she had given Ashley in the past.

"Oh, I see…" Rin mumbled quietly not feeling as fiery as she was used to feeling. Rin's mom had always told her never to judge a book by its cover but she never listened. Now Rin wished more than anything that she could've took every insult that she said to Ashley back.

Rin knew better than anyone in that room what it was like to lose someone you love. She should know because Rin's parents were dead.

"What… What are we going to do?" Rin asked looking up at her friends looking terrified and guilty all at the same time.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses "We should first expose all of your guys' biggest secrets first before the Sweet Hearts do so they won't be able to have the same effect that they had have on Keykie, Ashley, and Nicky." Kyouya said but was cut off by Rin "What did they do to Nicky?" She shouted feeling protective of her club leader.

Everyone looked away and Lil walked over and whispered something into Rin's ear "Oh. Sorry." Rin said quietly and then Kyouya went on.

"After that we will have to report the Sweet hearts then take care of the situation with Ashley. Which I'm not quite sure how to handle because I know she loves Kristy very much." Kyouya spoke aloud making everyone turn to him in shock "How do you know her name!" Nicky shouted accusingly at Kyouya who smiled "My family takes care of Kristy's medical condition and I deliver medication to Ashley's house **personally**." He said smiling calmly at everyone only to receive glares.

"Why didn't you _say_ something **before**?" Mori growled lowly surprising everyone once more.

"I'm still not used to Mori-sempai talking this much." Haruhi mumbled quietly but her mumbles were ignored.

Kyouya turned to the tall senior "Doctor-Patient confidently." He stated cleverly making everyone sweat drop.

But before anyone could do or say anything the door was kicked open by a tall brown haired tanned teen boy clad in leather from head to toe with bright green eyes.

"Hey bitches have you seen a chick name Lizzy?" He said sticking a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it up. Kyouya turned around and looked the boy up and down to try and figure out who he was.

"Tony? What the fuck are you doing here you bastard?" Lizzy yelled at the boy who smirked at her taking a long drag from his cigarette "Miss me?" He asked staring at Lizzy cockily, Lizzy flushed slightly.

"Fuck no." Lizzy said turning around, Kyouya stared at this… Tony darkly. With murderous aura coming off of him by the gallon. This made most of the host club members take a big step away from the Ootori.

_'The bastard better be is related to her or so help me…_' Kyouya thought planning Tony's slow and painful death then shook the thoughts away when he realized what he was thinking.

"Don't be like that Liz. Remember _all the fun time_ we had last summer in Spain?" Tony said picking the tiny girl up and hugging her. Lizzy began to squirm "Yeah and I also remember you trying to kidnap me!" Lizzy shouted starting to look a bit frightened now that she was in Tony's arms.

"I **said** don't be like that Liz." Tony growled tightening his grip and Lizzy let out a tiny whimper. Kyouya twitched darkly then took this as a chance to step in. "Tony is it?" Kyouya snapped at the boy catching his attention "What's it to ya?" Tony questioned in a very gruff way.

"What it's to me is that you're man handling Miss Gunderson." Kyouya snapped grabbing Lizzy out of Tony's arms and Tony smirked.

"I see that you down graded on boyfriends Liz. Now you've got some prissy little girl as your boyfriend do ya?" Tony growled at Lizzy while Lizzy surprised Kyouya by clinging on him tighter and burying her face in his chest "_Don't leave me alone with him_." She whispered only loud enough for Kyouya to hear.

It was clear that Lizzy was scared of this boy which surprised Kyouya. He didn't think Lizzy was scared of anything. While every girl in his biology class freaked out over the frogs Lizzy asked when they got to 'fucking cut them open like the helpless little bitches they are.' (Directly quoted from the girl herself).

But Lizzy seemed to be downright terrified of this boy and Kyouya didn't like it.

"So what if I am her new boyfriend. But personally I have to say it was upgrade considering Miss Gunderson is after all an heiress and you are nothing more than some scuzzy little punk." Kyouya stated in his usual way but a little bit more cut into the sharpness of his words.

Then Lil spoke up "How did you find Lizzy anyway Tony? I thought she had a restraining order on you." Lil said as Tony smiled ear to ear.

"Lilly! You know as well as I do that no stupid ass piece of paper was going to keep me away from **my** Liz." Tony said with a slightly deranged look on his face the leaned over to Lizzy.

"Liz, if you come with me I'll leave your cousins alone." He hissed into Lizzy's ear but Kyouya glared at him.

"Lizzy is not going anywhere." Kyouya said extremely possessively walking away with Lizzy in his arms. Who appeared to be in a state of sheer terror.

"_Make him go away Kyouya. Please make him go away_." Lizzy pleaded quietly gripping on Kyouya's shirt surprising Kyouya even more.

That was the first time Lizzy called him his real name without any add on to it and she had said please to him. This other side of Lizzy scared Kyouya. Kyouya faintly wondered what the boy had done to Lizzy so horrible to make her so frightened of him.

Kyouya didn't want to know but however he wanted the boy to suffer for whatever he did. Slowly and painfully suffer for hurting **his** Lizzy.

Wait, **his** Lizzy? '_Where did that come from?'_ Kyouya wondered to himself curious as to when he became so possessive of Lizzy.

Kyouya shook his head all that mattered now was keeping Lizzy away from that boy.

"Don't you walk away from me." Tony growled darkly getting ready to grab Kyouya's shoulder but much to the host club's shock but not really to the Juliet's Keykie out of nowhere pulled out a lead pipe and hit Tony over the head with it.

"Don't dare you hurt Lizzy!" Keykie exclaimed spinning the pipe around much like an expert would making Honey stare at Keykie impressed but also very much curious as to where and how she had learnt how to do that.

With Tony down for the count Keykie flushed in embarrassment and shock at her own actions.

_'It's been a while since I've used **that** pipe._' Keykie thought to herself, and then looked over at Honey who was staring at her.

"Key-chan?" He questioned, Keykie refused to look Honey in the eye believing that he must hate her.

"Keykie you didn't have to do that." Lil said reaching out for Keykie who was looking at the floor. "I… I… I had to he was going to hurt Lizzy." Keykie whispered quietly, the girls remained quiet knowing what it meant for Keykie to pull out her lead pipe like that.

Keykie then dropped said pipe on the floor "I hate using that thing so much." She said quietly but she was surprised when Honey ran up and hugged her waist seeing that he wasn't tall enough to hug her like a normal seventeen year old boy would. "Mitsukuni?" Keykie questioned her boyfriend who looked up and smiled "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Key-chan. I don't care about the tattoo or the pipe." Honey said smiling up at Keykie softly knowing that she was upset. Keykie slowly began to tear up with joy that Honey didn't hate her for keep things from him.

"Tattoo?" The twins questioned curiously only to receive a glare from Honey warning them to lay off.

"Mitsukuni." Keykie said picking up Honey and hugging him tightly.

"We should all head home." Tamaki suddenly said then everyone looked at the clock it was almost seven. It seemed to be a very long day for everyone so with that everyone left Ouran and went home.

That is what they all did. Well, most of them. Honey went over to Keykie's because Keykie's mother was on the business trip and Honey was afraid the Sweet hearts might try something on her outside of school.

Keykie sat on the couch in her living room watching TV with her knees up to her chest. Well she wasn't really watching it to be honest; Keykie was trying to figure out how to tell Honey about her tattoo and how she got it because he was going to have to know eventually.

Keykie looked over at Honey who was staring at her then Honey looked away pretending that he was watching TV and happened to glance over in Keykie's direction.

"You're wondering about the tattoo aren't you?" Keykie mumbled burying her face into her knees. Honey sighed and switched off the TV. "I was a little bit to be honest. I never took you as someone who'd get a tattoo." Honey said honestly, Keykie turned to him and sighed.

"Honey I've changed a lot in the past few years and when I got that tattoo I wasn't the same person you know now. That Keykie was confused and very emotional." Keykie stated Honey stared at her quietly then spoke up.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Key-chan. But I will be curious about it even if you don't. But I won't ask if you don't want to talk about it." Honey reminded Keykie of his promise not to ask about it.

Keykie looked away from Honey as if looking into the past.

"You'd have to know why I have it sometime Mitsukuni. No time like the present my Dad would always say." Keykie said joking slightly at the end; Honey softened his stare at Keykie knowing about her deceased father.

"I got the tattoo two years ago; yes I know what you're thinking. How can a twelve year old girl get a tattoo? Well I ran away from home after my dad died, I felt crushed and cramped under the pressure to be successful like my father Kiku Tusuecio. That's the trouble about being the only child that's the heir to part of a company. You have to live up to greater expectations than you would with a sibling because when you're an only child your competition for success is adults and older children." Keykie stated almost emotionlessly trying to explain to Honey why she bared such a strange mark for the fourteen year old girl on her back.

"So, I ran away seeing that as the only way out. Eventually I made it to Osaka and I ran into a very strange but nice young woman named Sunako. She was a leader for a gang called the red lotus and offered me to join their ranks. Having nowhere to go and no intention to go back home I accepted the red lotus women taught me how to street fight they said I had a natural talent for using the lead pipe. And I would be lying if I said I hated being a part of that gang, because I didn't I felt happy and free of the pressure to succeed." Keykie went on, this surprised Honey greatly he had no idea that his Keykie joined the ranks of a gang.

"But," Keykie stated back up again catching Honey's attention "A gang is a gang no matter how nice they are to you at first. After I finished my training it was time to get imbedded into the ranks of the red lotus. I had to fight all the women that had taught me how to fight then fight the person who introduced me to the gang. That of course was the leader Sunako. But before all of that they took me out to a tattoo parlor and put that tattoo on my back as every member of the red lotus had." Keykie said explaining why she had the tattoo and Honey nodded in understanding.

"So how'd you get home?" Honey asked and Keykie smiled "Nicky and Ashley broke into the junk yard that the fight was going on in and kidnapped me bringing me back home." Keykie said remembering how mad she was at them but she was grateful now seeing what all could've happened during that time.

Honey smiled glad that Nicky and Ashley did then he frowned when he saw the look on Keykie's face.

"Y… You don't hate me do you?" Keykie asked looking very vulnerable at that moment and Honey smiled brightly then hugged Keykie.

"Of course not silly! I think the tattoo is really pretty and you looked really cool spinning that pipe around like that!" Honey exclaimed grinning at Keykie who teared up then hugged Honey tightly.

"Mitsukuni you don't how much that means to me." She mumbled burying her face in the top of Honey's head. Honey smiled softly then buried his face in the nape of Keykie's neck.

Honey didn't care that Keykie used to be a part of a gang or that she had a tattoo. In fact he was kind of relieved that Keykie wasn't pure as she looked to be because Honey often found himself wondering if he deserved Keykie or not because of how sweet she was. But now Honey knew they fit perfectly together because both of them were sweet with a touch of sour in the center.

Mori hesitated slightly at the front door, he didn't know if he should do this. It felt wrong to him to come here and just give Ashley more stress than she already had. Mori didn't want to burden the girl.

Mori considered just living the gift on the steps and knocking then running off as fast as he could. He was just about to do so when he heard laughing and music from the backyard.

Mori sneaking around somehow managing to stay out of sight saw Ashley outside playing on a harp with her mother and some other girl sitting on a nearby swing.

"I'm glad Kristy is having a good day today." Ashley said suddenly looking over at Kristy with loving eyes, there was no one else in the world Ashley cared for more than her mother and her sister.

Mrs. Unison smiled at her other daughter and stoked her eldest daughter's head softly listening to Ashley play on the harp.

Mori was surprised that Ashley could make that kind of face at anyone. To be honest he felt a tiny bit jealous of Kristy for receiving all that attention from Ashley. But Mori shook the thought away and turned back to the music Ashley was playing.

He sighed faintly he had always wanted to hear her play in person but never got the excuse to do so. Mori was about to listen more when he heard someone cough. He turned around to see a man that reminded him very much of Gabe.

Before the tall senior knew it he was in Mr. Unison's office with the door locked and shut.

"May I ask why you were watching my wife and daughters?" Mr. Unison asked calmly, he didn't seem like a man who would kill Mori without good reason. Mori looked down at the present in his hands and Mr. Unison sighed "You're another one of _those_ boys aren't you? A fan of Ashley's right?" He questioned but Mori shook his head.

"No, I'm a friend of Ashley-san's it spread around in school about her sister and I learnt from Nicky that your other daughter Kristy's favorite color was red and that Kristy got cold easily and I thought it would be nice to get her a scarf for the winter. I… I didn't mean anything by it really." Mori said in his deep voice quietly feeling like Mr. Unison was boring into his very soul with his eyes. It reminded Mori so much of his own father it kind of frightened the kendo champion.

"Lair, you're in love with my daughter Ashley aren't you?" Mr. Unison stated not beating around the bush exasperating Mori slightly. Mori looked up then looked away embarrassed "I am… fond of her." He said hesitantly not wanting the anger the man. The last thing he wanted was not to be allowed to see Ashley again.

Mr. Unison sighed and adjusted his glasses "You must have been the boy that Haku was talking about. Ashley seems to like you as well she doesn't smile much due to her sister's condition. You must be something special then." Mr. Unison said with slight jealousy wondering how a boy could make Ashley smile but her own father couldn't.

Mori looked up surprised at Mr. Unison's words "She… only smiled because I helped her get away from some guy who was hugging on her and talking about marrying her." Mori explained and Mr. Unison smiled slightly "Ah yes _Ren_. I do enjoy setting the hounds on that boy. He's not right in the head but his heart is in the right place. The whole business behind him wanting to marry Ashley is because he wants to make sure she's happy due to her unfortunately unhappy childhood." Mr. Unison said mostly to himself but this caught Mori's concern.

"What happened?" Mori questioned with a genuinely concerned look on his face. Mori failed to notice the twinkle in Mr. Unison's eyes when he glanced up at Mori's face. "Ashley tends to suffer with her sister, I have no idea why. My wife says it's because of their close age. I say it's because of Ashley's heart. It's quite sensitive to people's pain you know. Not literally but Ashley does have a good heart even if she tries her best to hide it." Mr. Unison explained, Mori blinked but he wasn't all that surprised he had noticed how Keykie was able to manipulate Ashley by being cute and how she only had the other's best interest in mind.

It was true the mysterious type of the Juliet club wasn't all that bad as she made herself out to be. Mori noticed this and that's why he liked her because under all the ice Ashley had a heart of gold.

Mori then nodded in agreement and remembered the present. "Could you… give this to Kristy for me? You don't have to say it's from me to Ashley-san." Mori said handing over the box then standing up. Mr. Unison nodded and then stood up letting Mori out of his office then out of the Unison Estate.

"You hurt my daughter I'll hurt you." Mr. Unison said with a smile to Mori before closing the door.

Mori stood there for a moment then shrugged heading home. At least he didn't have to deal with the embarrassment of explaining himself to Ashley. Mori much rather take his chances with Ashley's father than face her.

Call him what you like but Mori was terrified of what Ashley might think of him.

"Takashi-san?" Scratch that about having a good drop and run, Takashi froze and turned around looking much like a deer in headlights to anyone who read him well enough.

Ashley was standing there with music sheets in her hands staring at Takashi questionably.

Mori tried to think of an excuse for him visiting her estate "Ugh… Mitsukuni wanted me to check up on you." He lied and he felt horrible lying to her but he rather not say to the girl he had a crush on_ 'Oh hey Ashley I was being some freaky ass stalker bringing your sick sister that you've worked so hard to protect a scarf in her favorite color then I watched you from the hedges play music for your sister only to be caught by your dad. How about we go for a movie on Friday?' _Yeah that wouldn't sound very appealing at all.

Ashley blinked then nodded "Ah because he's busy with Keykie. Tell them I'm fine, I'll just be transferring to a school nearby." She stated and Mori almost cried out loud in misery that Ashley would be transferring much like Nicky had predicted.

Now there wouldn't be any excuse for him to come over! Or even talk to her! Hell Mori would be happy just being in the same room as her. It was official for Takashi Morinozuka he hated the Sweet Hearts Club.

"Do what you have to." Mori stated coolly while on the inside he was sulking in a corner much like Tamaki does with Haruhi rejects him. Mori then turned around and walked off leaving a very confused Ashley behind.

"Why was he here? Mitsukuni checked up on me an hour ago." She questioned aloud and shrugged guessing that Mori had a good reason to lie to her.

It's not like Mori had some sort of crush on her anyway, so she guessed that Mitsukuni just wanted someone who saw her in person to give feedback.

"Takashi-san liking me, now that's a joke." She mumbled to herself walking past her Father who smacked his forehead in exasperation.

This… was one of the reasons he wondered if he would ever have grandchildren from his daughter.

Mr. Unison shook his head then went back into his office; this Takashi seemed like an upright kid with a good head on his shoulders. Then Mr. Unison paused.

"Wait isn't that the boy Gabe wanted to murder?" He questioned aloud to himself, remembering one of his reasons for sending Gabe off to his Grandmother's in America.

"Lizzy you can let go now. I had Tony taken back to Spain everything is fine." Kyouya said in Lizzy's room trying to pry the girl off of him while his father and Lizzy's father were conversing down stairs.

Kyouya twitched slightly remembering what his father said 'When I said get closer to the Gunderson girl Kyouya I didn't mean this close.' It almost sounded like his father was cracking a joke in amusement to Kyouya's situation with Lizzy who just seemed to terrified to let go of him. Kyouya shook his head his father would never crack a joke, if he did Kyouya would have him screened for cancer.

"What is it so horrible that you'll hang onto **me** for safety that Tony did?" Kyouya questioned aloud not expecting an answer but Lizzy looked up at him with her large green eyes that were filled with tears.

"He killed my Grandpa because he tried to stop Tony from hurting me." Lizzy finally said causing Kyouya to stop trying to pry Lizzy off of him. Lizzy then tightened her grip on Kyouya "I hate being this scared. But I'm afraid if I let go then he'll hurt you too." Lizzy blurted aloud shocking Kyouya once more. He hadn't expected Lizzy to be concerned for his safety like this but she was.

Kyouya not knowing what to do sat down on Lizzy's bed and patted her back which seemed to calm Lizzy down considerably. For the first time in an hour she stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry." Lizzy mumbled into Kyouya's chest, by now Kyouya wasn't surprised with this out of character attitude he was getting from Lizzy. Her concern for his safety seemed to be the last straw for him when he came to being surprised about this other much more caring side of Lizzy.

"Its fine Lizzy, it's natural for any victim of abuse to react in such a way to exposure to their abuser." Kyouya stated Lizzy looked up at him her eyes a much more softer shade of green. "He hit me every day he had me captive. He said he wanted to see me cry and if I would cry then it would all be over. But I didn't. I didn't cry once for twelve days Kyouya. I know my Grandpa wouldn't have liked that his little girl was crying over some dumb boy. Kyouya I'm not scared of what he does to me. I'm scared of what he does to the people I know." Lizzy said quietly, Kyouya gritted his teeth not liking what he had heard about this Tony and what he did to what was his.

"Don't worry about Tony anymore Lizzy." Kyouya said before he could control himself he leaned down and kissed Lizzy on top of the head confusing the emotionally distrait girl. "Why-?" Lizzy when to ask but was cut off by Kyouya "Go to sleep." He ordered of her finally able to pull her off of him. Lizzy blinked "But what if-?" Lizzy was cut off again.

"Its fine I'll be right here." Kyouya stated and with that Lizzy seemed to believe him and climbed into bed going to sleep almost instantly. But before she went to sleep Kyouya heard her mumbled "You're not so terrible after all Kyouya." Which made him smile, normally Kyouya would be scolding himself for being so emotionally attached to Lizzy but right now he was going to get rid of a pest that has been bothering **his** Lizzy.

Not wanting to wake Lizzy up Kyouya sent a text to his private police that said _"Get rid of Antoniou Hernández." _

Kyouya shut his phone then looked over at Lizzy then glanced over at the door to see the maid from the other day smiling at him then she muttered something in Spanish and walked off.

Nicky would be lying if she said that she didn't like the attention she was getting from Hayate. Who was worried about her beyond compare, since Nicky's parents were outside with business partners Hayate stayed inside giving Nicky some companion to talk to.

Although she wondered why her parents would let Hayate stay with Nicky alone in her room with her door shut. They probably thought that Hayate was Ashley.

Nicky wasn't allowed out of bed due to Hayate's firm but gentle orders and she was being fed the best muffins in the world by him. Nicky didn't know whether or not to thank the Sweet Hearts or destroy them. Because this was a dream come true for Nicky. Having Hayate all alone and him waiting on her hand in foot was a plus.

Hayate came back in with another plate of treats for Nicky and Nicky getting tired of sitting up in her room watching TV alone pouted slightly.

"Hayate I'm lonely come sit next to me and we can watch TV together!" She said childishly, Hayate blinked and then shrugged sliding next into bed with Nicky.


End file.
